


never seen in the light of day

by DamiaLuz



Category: K-pop, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Comatose Patient, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Asian Character(s), Breeding, Elf!Bae Joohyun, Elves, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild S&M, Mothering, Old Age, Old Friends, Omegaverse, Orcs, Platonic Relationships, Prostitution, Queen!Bae Joohyun, Separate Works, Supportive Girlfriend, Tagging for Collections is Nightmareish, Taking Care of Your Faves <3, Wolf Pack, Youngster/Elder Dynamic, collection, healthy platonic relationships, this is vile y'all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 16:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 48,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21059765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamiaLuz/pseuds/DamiaLuz
Summary: never seen in the light of day, our story is quiet and a secret in its nature. but even if it is so, know, my darling, that the heart that beats in my chest is loud and roaring; it's always you.a collection of stories, for your, for mine -- for our enjoyment. my love for taeyeon, tiffany and taeny magnified through fiction.(also some other ships. sometimes. no promises)





	1. info page

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!  
all the people mentioned and described in this body of work are not real.  
how they act, how they talk, how they behave in general are not connected whatsoever to the people in real life, while they may share some resemblance, such as appearance and name, this is purely fiction and workings of one's imagination.  
this body of work does not represent the characters presented within it.
> 
> !WARNING!  
these warnings will be not listed in future chapters  
this collection may include mature themes, such as abuse in many forms, derogatory/vile language, sexual scenes or others similar to those.  
the reason as to why the chapters do not include specific warnings is because this is not meant to be a serious body of work and is for my random bursts of ideas and inspiration. thinking of warnings for just a hint of a plot could kill the "zone" so i choose not to risk it.  
the only indications to a chapter including some of the themes listed above will be the [TW] and [M] marks.  
viewer discretion is advised.
> 
> KEY  
–  
update key  
updates may happen within a chapter. an update may not be a new physical chapter but could be edited into an already published physical chapter.  
a new chapter may also be published in between chapters, so the highest in number chapter may not be the most recent one.  
both of these scenarios will be notified of in the author's thoughts messages.  
–  
chapter title format  
[pairing.au/canon] title (info x)  
ex.  
[taeny.au] sheep in wolf’s clothing (info 1)  
–  
breakdown  
[M] = includes sex or other sexual activity  
[TW] = includes descriptions of crimes, unethical happenings or other such like wrong doings  
[oc] = original character  
[au] = alternate universe  
(r) = route  
[taeny] = taeyeon x tiffany  
preview = inspiration might strike at inconvenient times. a preview of a full chapter coming later.  
(insp) = inspiration, a longer chapter may base on this. chapter will be deleted at a later time.  
[taengsic] = taeyeon x jessica  
(sequel) = storylines are only vaguely crossing. includes chapter number.  
[omegaverse] = a/b/o dynamics, may or may not happen in au or canon  
[drabble] = extremely short  
[tbc] = to be continued, chapter is unfinished and will most likely extend within itself [see; update key]  
(gb) = genderbender  
(info) = basic info on the alternate universe on another page corresponds to the number ex. info 1  
(sub!pair) = a pairing tham may appear but is not the focus ex. [taeny] title (sub!taengsic)  
(tw) = chapter may include mild mentions/descriptions of violence, light gore and/or other similar things.  
–  
notice  
if a title lacks the [au] marking, it's canon. the [au] includes mundane au's such as college/high school/normal occupations.  
-  
crossposted on aff

**INFO PAGE**   
_Semi essential info for chapters, such as world-building, will be added onto this page. You will recognize each info section by its number.  
_

**–   
info 1 - Alternate Universe - Werewolves [ Lupushomosapiens Universe Construction ]  
-  
****INTRODUCTION/RANKS** – [ α - β - γ - δ - ε - ω ]  
The lupushomosapiens species, or more commonly known as the wolves, is a peculiar one. They're an extremely shut off and tiny community, their entire population spreading to only about five countries in total. What makes the species what they are, are their abilities in shapeshifting. The concept is essentially the werewolf trope, but there are quite many differences. The wolves' genetic evolvement is an ancient mystery, science unable to explain the wonders of the shift. The wolves have their own beliefs and prophecy's to back them up, but magic is still a faraway possibility for humans.  
-  
The functions of the pack community really are simple. The ranks are pretty much as expected, but there's more than just alpha, beta and omega. The leader of the pack is the alpha, they keep everyone in line and is the most dominant wolf. Alphas have a particular peak in their biology [more below]. Below the alpha is the beta – or betas, there could be two – who's in charge of the pack's harmony and keeping them together. They're a guiding hand along the alpha's instruction. Then come the three gammas, the gifted bunch of the pack. The best hunter/tracker, the best warrior/strategist and the next alpha in line. After gammas are the deltas, who're mostly the average males of the pack. Next comes the epsilons, who are mostly the average females within the pack. And last but not necessarily least, comes the omegas.  
Alphas and omegas are the two castes that differ most from human biology and were the first to be recognized as part of the lupushomosapiens species, making their entrance into society. Most ranks from beta to epsilon have very little difference to humans when in their naked form, unlike alphas and omegas who have visible indications of their species even when in human form.  
-  
**OMEGAS**  
-  
Most of these differences based on the uterus cycle. Female omegas had the typical menstrual cycle, but during ovulation, if an omega were exposed to an alpha's or in general a dominant enough wolf's pheromones, a "heat" could be triggered. The heat would cause the omega to go into their most fertile state in which they have multiple eggs ready, their hormones spike and their pheromones pump out in large amounts. With male omegas, their sperm is very weak, but they are almost as fertile as any female omega when it comes to being impregnated. Then again, the males do not have a monthly cycle, but a seasonal one. Typically in spring, a male omega's penis will shrivel up and their testicles shrink/retreat while a birthing canal opens up in their anus. This process can be mildly painful, but as the male is directly sent into heat the moment the canal has opened, they're rarely conscious enough to feel most of it. When a male omega's canal opens, their cervix will be able to produce mucus to emulate vaginal discharge, but in minimal amounts, so lubrication is often needed.   
-  
**ALPHAS**  
-  
Male alphas are the closest to the human physique when in naked form. The differences they have are quite minor, such as wolves having a higher level of testosterone and linked to that, typically bigger muscle mass and due to the omega cycles, more endurance in sexual acts and on average, their penises tend to be bigger. The only notable differences are the rut cycle and the bulbus glandis aka the "knot". The rut cycle is seasonal and is often caused by the pack's male omegas' in spring. If the male is not in close proximity with omegas in spring, the cycle may not even appear. If the male is separate from omegas for an extended time period – over three missed cycles – the absence may cause damage to his sperm count. Female alphas are much rarer and similarly have a seasonal cycle, which causes the uprising of the bulbus glandis, but alongside that, they do have a monthly cycle. But, as the alpha female anatomy differs from typical females, their cycle also differs. Female alphas are born with a penis and often no uterus and are nearly always infertile in that sense, but do have the equipment to impregnate other females. Comparing female alphas to regular female humans/wolves in naked form, female alphas have a penis and no vulva and their testosterone levels are higher than that of average women. While regular humans/wolves have a period, followed by ovulation, but typically with female alphas, when they should have their period, they're instead only affected in their hormones. They may be moody or sensitive, but physically there's nothing really happening. During ovulation though, female alphas – similarly to female omegas – can be triggered into a rut. During this time, the alpha's sperm count heightens and if influenced by an omega's heat, can grow even bigger. During a monthly rut, a female alpha cannot produce a knot, unless very close to the seasonal outbreak.  
**  
–  
info 2 – Alternate Universe – The Fire Lord  
****–**  


**THE ELECTION: INTRODUCTION**  
The legendary Fire Lord, Lord Zuko's lineage has faded. Which means that a new family must be crowned to lead the Fire Nation. The nation has bloomed into democracy and capitalism, equal rights are enforced and so, a vote takes place. To apply, you must have a certificate of affirmation for completing second-degree education, a position in the palace council or the higher military forces or an heir of either and be able to offer the nation something desirable – desirable, as in something the people would want in their leader. The people will engage in voting, the rules were decided, if you fail to place your vote, you lose your right to do so in the next election, they broadcasted the message all across the country, they posted the requirement for all to see and finally started the election.

**THE ELECTION: FINAL CANDIDATES  
**Soon, the people started voting. In no time, the candidates had dropped from over a hundred to a measly nine people. The nine people included:

Yoona of the Im lineage, the third daughter of Lord Inguk route 1

  * Graduated from the University of Central Mainland and possesses a minor position in the council. 
    * Lord Inguk as her father also gives her position of heir, as Lord Inguk used to be the Royal Battle Strategist and thus, possessed a chair in the Parliament Round Table.
  * Her desirable traits are fairness, the wish to improve the Fire Nation and empathy. Those not in favour: 
    * "She is just a pretty face and a dainty palm, the Fire Nation needs a firm hold and a powerful voice to lead." "The woman cannot bend fire and so does not possess the strength to defend our nation's values." "Her views are much too generic and are stated with loose intent." "She is gullible." "She is young and naive."

Yixing of the Zhang Dynasty, first son of the Northern Temple Priest, Lord Teukjaeroute 2

  * Graduated from North Strait School of Fire Bending and is a lieutenant in the navy. 
    * As one of the four grand priests of the Fire Nation, Lord Teukjae possesses a seat at the Parliament Round Table which makes Yixing an heir.
  * His desirable traits include being rational and cool-headed, his every move calculated and well thought out. He is a strong candidate as the line of his thoughts compare positively to what the people want in their leader and he also is a skilled bender. Those not in favour: 
    * "He is unable to feel for us, he is too cold and the fire inside him is dim due to this." "His speech lacks soul, he does not want to be the lord of the Fire Nation, he wants the power of it." "That is a man that only has gold in his gaze." "His views are much too conservative, the Zhang heritage has a long history of denying people sanctuary in their temple for reasons considered old fashioned in today's world." "Our progress would only fall back if we were to choose him."

Hoseok of the Jung lineage, the first son of Duchess Byulmin route 3

  * Has studied abroad in the Earth Kingdom and earned a diploma in law. He is an heir of Jung Byulmin, a possessor of a seat in the Parliament Round Table as the Ambassador of International Affairs. 
    * Hoseok is a middle child with an older and a younger sister. He is the only one of his siblings that is able to bend fire and the only one of his family to have entered the election. His older sister, Sooyeon Jung, is an ambassador in the Southern Water Tribe while his younger sister, Soojung Jung is still studying in Ba Sing Se.
  * Desirable traits of him include being a very people-oriented person who cares deeply for others, he feels empathy for everyone and has expressed his views on many things, such as minorities position in society. Those not in favour: 
    * "He is naive and gullible." "That sunny smile of his is but a distraction for what is going on in that wild mind oh his." "Back when Lord Ryunyi passed the Jungs were in a very bad position, it is said that Hoseok became an exotic dancer to keep their status." "We cannot let such a vile, disgusting dancer lead the fire nation." "Disgrace upon the Jungs!" 

Jiyoung of the Kwon Sacred Royalty, the first son of the Carrier of Keys, Kwon Intak route 4

  * Has graduated from the Private Institution of Fire Affairs and is a corporal in the air forces. 
    * Is also an heir due to his father being a member of the Parliament Round Table as the Carried of Keys. The Carrier of Keys possesses knowledge of the secret entryway to the palace files, which is filled with ancient archives, packed with forbidden knowledge. Jiyoung as his heir will soon sit into his father's chair as the Carrier if he does not become the Fire Lord.
  * Desirable traits include being a respected man among the military ranks with a reputation of being honourable and skilled in his craft. He is known to be a good leader, kind to his troops, but pushes them to do their best. He is also a family man, very dedicated to his wife and young children. His wife is also an honourable person, a businesswoman in the name of Lee Chaerin. Those not in favour: 
    * "He values the military too much, he has not once stated his views on racism, sexism or other big issues in the Fire Nation." "He should stay a lieutenant, his brain is much too narrow to handle a whole country." "It is tradition the ruler is unmarried at the time of coronation!" "He cannot focus on conditioning himself to being a ruler with kids to raise."

Yuri of the Kwon Sacred Royalty, the first daughter of the Carrier of Keys, Kwon Intak route 5

  * Has graduated from North Strait School of Fire Bending and is an heir of a member of the Parliament Round Table – Kwon Intak, the Carrier of Keys. 
    * Yuri is not actively deployed in the military, but she did earn a Captain's status during her time there. Currently, she is an apprentice of an ancient fire bending master to become a master herself.
  * Desirable traits include being very passionate and fiery, Yuri is very opinionated and believes in her values strongly. She is also very skilled in fire bending and has much prestige for beating many masters in combat. Those not in favour: 
    * "She is much too strong in her beliefs and opinions, compromises do not reach her." "The Fire Nation should not succumb to dictatorship." "That woman has a blazing fire in her eyes, while it may now seem enchanting, it can only grow to cause unrepairable damage to the Fire Nation." "Bending does not take you far in leading a nation." "She is only following her big brother's footsteps, she is not to be taken seriously."

Minho of the Choi family route 6

  * Minho is neither an heir or a possessor of a position of the council, but he has earned a diploma in economy in the University of Central Mainland and is a second lieutenant in the Infantry. 
    * A lowborn, as the rich would say. Minho was born into a family of the middle class, his parents both working jobs that provided a stable living for the whole family.
  * Desirable traits include being very in touch with the people, as he has lived amongst them and not in a sheltered mansion. He is also a cool-headed man with a calm attitude and an easy smile. Minho is not a bender, but what he lacks in physicality or chi, he makes up in intelligence and wit. Those not in favour: 
    * "A country boy couldn't possibly understand the woes of the palace." "He thinks like a commoner and the Fire Lord does not subject themselves to such peasantry." "A farmer as the Fire Lord? Don't make me laugh." "A much as I'd like to think an ordinary person would do us good, I have much doubt in Choi Minho." "Pushing aside his upbringing, his attitude is much too lax for a ruler."

Yi-Yun of the Liu Dynasty, the first daughter of the grand priest of the Eastern Temple, Liu Eira route 7

  * Yi-Yun's mother is a grand priest and so has a seat in the Parliament Round Table, thus making Yi-Yun an heir. She has not entered the military but graduated from a private institution in Taku, which is in Earth territory. 
    * Yi-Yun is more commonly known as Amber as during her time in Taku. Her identity was best to not be showcased, as the Southern fire temple's old practices have yet to been forgotten on the Earthside. A long way before the Liu ancestry even was the grandiose family of the temple, the priests of the temple and the gran priest, in particular, was rumoured to be holding those seeking sanctuary hostage in the temple and enslaving them to work in the temple. Most of the victims were from the nearby Earth country – Taku.
  * Amber's desirable traits include being optimistic, yet rational. She is a bright young lady with liberal views on equality. In recent decades, the Fire Nation been dabbling in the freedom of sexuality and gender and Amber is a very good representative of the communities with her untypical gender expression. Those not in favour: 
    * "Her bending is weak and that shows that so is her spirit." "We cannot let a youngster in the midst of an identity disorder lead us." "She is much too happy to become a ruler, after one conflict her passion will dwindle and she will dismiss her duties." "She's too emotional." "She is a daughter of the Southern Temple, she is a child of disgrace." "She is a spawn of the Southern Temple, she will corrupt the nation from within and corrupt the minds of the good, she is a parasite in the midst of good men."

Hyun Ah of the Kim lineage, the sole daughter of Lord Sanyang route 8

  * Hyun Ah is the daughter of Kim Sanyang, who had been declared the Fire Nation's best hunter and is the current patriarch of the world-famous Kims, the Wearers of Dragon Horns. Sanyang does not have a position in the council, so Hyun Ah is not an eligible heir, but she has graduated from the Private Institution of Fire Affairs and has a minor position in the council herself, so she is a qualified candidate. 
    * The South Western Kims are a known hunting family. Their glory has lasted for aeons and are closely allied with the royal family to a point in which Hyun Ah is very distantly relative to the family that previously held the crown on their heads. The Kims served the royals for a long time before branching into their own beings, and so developed further. The Kims are not only known for slaying dragons but taming them. The Kims are rumoured to have the ability to summon a dragon spirit if performed a ritual, but what truly makes them distinct is their very own fire bending technique. They have the ability to construct arrows/bullets of their fire and shoot them, so they do not have to roast their prey.
  * Hyun Ah's desirable traits are that she is actually the closest thing to a royal the nation could have. She is a free-spirited woman with a breath of fire and a sharp tongue. She is unafraid of threats and is inquisitive of everything. She values equality above all, most likely influenced by her gentle-mannered husband, who is an air bender. Those not in favour: 
    * "She has been raised with a golden spoon in her mouth, she cannot even begin to comprehend the position of the poor." "Paranoid is what she is, we cannot have a faltering Fire Lord." "She is too eager to jump into conflict." "It is tradition the Fire Lord is unmarried before claiming the throne." "Her weakling of a husband is not a man fitting to a position such as the royal consort."

Miyoung of the Hwang Dragon route 9

  * Hwang Miyoung is an orphan and her roots are unknown. She is a graduate of the International Inner Island Institution and was a professor there for a number of years before applying to the council. She eventually landed herself a seat in the Parliament Round Table as the Head Royal Advisor. During her years as a lower-ranking council member, she joined the military and got up to corporal. 
    * Hwang Miyoung is an elusive figure at the round table, her background mysterious and her whole persona furthering the mystery. No one is close enough to her for her to confide in and no one has been able to really befriend her even if they've tried. Due to the simmering thrill of the enigma of a woman, there are numerous rumours of the woman. The most believed of the various whisperings spread of her is that her ancestor is the mighty Black Dragon, who is said to have once been cursed to live as a prostitute for five lifetimes due to angering a sacrifice who happened to be a daughter of a shaman. During that time the dragon gave birth to the children that later formed the great dragonkin, the Hwang heritage.
    * Hyun Ah and Miyoung clash due to their differences, but many have taken it upon themselves to interpret their distaste for one another as the draconian blood in them recognizing another one of its species. As Miyoung has been determined a descendant of the Black Dragon and Hyun Ah has been speculated to possess the Red Dragon in her veins due to her strangely coloured flames, the theory lines up perfectly to an old historian tale of the Black Dragon and the Red Dragon's feud.
  * Miyoung's desirable traits include that she has most of the Parliament Round Table on her side, which sways the people. She is a trusted figure by the public and has made other public appearances outside of the election speeches. Miyoung is very charming and has a presence that makes people comfortable yet interested at the same time. Her views are mature and she values equality, has spoken out about recent issues regarding things such as racism, sexism and other discrimination. She has stamped her view on topics strongly and is unwavering. Those not in favour: 
    * "She is perfectly good as an advisor, her desire to rule speaks volumes of her greed." "We know nothing of where she came from, how could we trust such secrecy?" "She has clearly bedded the roundtable to have achieved such a liking." "She is an Inner Island graduate, so it is certain she is at least somewhat skilled in fire bending, but not once has she engaged in a duel with anyone." "We cannot let a stranger lead us."

**NOTICE:**  
Keep in mind that chapters are always separate unless explicitly stated otherwise. For example, if two chapters are marked with (info 2) then the two may happen in the same universe but do not possess a connection to each other.

_Example._

[taeny.au] spark (info 2)  
[taeny.au] gunpowder (info 2)

The chapter titles listed above both connect to this info page, but not to each other. They may have similarities, but the storyline is not intercepted.

_Example._

[oc.platonic] lost and found pt. ı (info 2)  
[oc.platonic] lost and found pt ıı (info 2)

or

[oc.platonic] lost and found (info 2)  
[taeny.au] gunpowder (info 2) (sequel 21)

The first example I believe is quite clear, the title shows that the two are of the same plot and one is a continuation of the other. In the second example where the title references to a sequel, means that the storylines are only vaguely crossing.

**–  
****info 3 – Alternate Universe – the Beautyverse**  
–

**TIFFANY YOUNG BECOMES THE YOUNGEST WOMAN EVER TO REACH BILLIONAREHOOD – EXCLUSIVE BLOOM ANNUAL**

The famous CEO and founder of Pink Beauty, Tiffany Young's net worth has just reached billions. Tiffany is certainly not the first woman to have reached the status of billionaire, but she most certainly is the youngest. Born in 1989, Tiffany has only this year turned thirty, thus making her the quickest developing beauty company of this generation. Tiffany says she has gotten this far only due to patience and careful thought, she tells us in an exclusive interview! _Read below._

_What was your inspiration to make your own company?_

In my childhood, I was always fascinated with my mother's makeup and stole my sister's to try and recreate what they were doing. My mother passed when I was eleven and what I had left of her was just that, her makeup. I began trying to mimic what she'd done and found comfort in remembering her in such a happy light. As I grew older, I think the desire to paint my face grew right along with that. On starting my own company, I think I just wanted to have the reins all to myself. And here we are!

_How do you think you achieved this grade of success?_

Through hard and honest work. I graduated from beauty school when I was 22 and immediately started working on my very first skincare line. I didn't take off and for a year or two, I was just getting by. I had many supportive friends who are still with me today, without them I doubt I'd be here. But then, in late 2011, I took a huge risk and got a loan that I in that financial state would've never been able to pay back and invested everything, literally everything, into a new line – the Over my Skin foundation and concealer set. I'd like to think it was because of my hard work, but I know it was a lucky strike, considering such a popular beauty influencer reviewed it so positively. Eternally grateful, Sooyoung-ah!

_Lately, the beauty community has been facing lots of controversies, what are your thoughts on things like stan twitter and cancel culture?_

Most times I find it funny, how nonbiased and/or honest reviews can get you into so much trouble, but when things get serious, it honestly disheartens me. I am proud to have such positive reviews, though I always personally make sure my product is up to my standards, I am happy to please nonetheless!

_Our readers are inquiring about your own skincare, comments read that it seems you don't age and I have to agree!_

Why thank you, I'm flattered! For the longest time, I used drug store brands and I have to say, they do their job, but these days I'm using a bit more refined products – I filmed my whole process, you should be able to check it out. A link, right? Anyway, I use a lot of "indie" brands. Now that I don't need to be picky, I always make sure I purchase ecological products from ethical brands, no matter the price.

_Environmental friendly makeup is what you're primarily known for, of course, alongside other things, but why is this such an important thing to you?_

In today's world, for a big company like mine to not care for the environment would be suicide. I know my influence, at this point being humble is pointless and potentially harmful, ignorant. I want my children and everyone's children to live a full life – I want to live a full life myself. Our earth is slowly dying and I'm doing my part in trying to make it better, leading by example.

_There have been recent allegations that you're supposedly not doing enough._

Have there? Well, all of my products are made of ethically produced ingredients and made in ethical facilities – the process is entirely transparent, it can be found on the website. I donate to numerous charities and fund numerous nonprofit organizations all in favour of either the earth, minorities or other societal and economic issues. My work may not be very physical, but I do my absolute best.

_Your most recent skincare product Humble Beginning has been booming the market and is in favour of many. Thoughts?_

I am very pleased to have made so many happy with it. Humble Beginning is a recreation of my very first product and thus, very special and personal to me.

_For the last question of this interview, your close friend Sooyoung Choi, or more commonly known as Summer Choice, has reached 19 million subscribers on youtube and is an avid supporter of you and your brand. Are you still as close as years ago?_

Yes! Of course, Sooyoung is one of my best friends and has been for the longest time. We actually have a brunch date set up later today, so yes, we're still exceptionally close.

* * *

**CHARACTER PROFILES**

_ Tiffany Young_

  * Born in 1989 August
  * Asian American 
    * born and raised in California, later reconnected with her Korean roots
  * A cosmetologist, businesswoman, a human rights activist and an entrepreneur
  * Outspoken about her beliefs and values 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), freedom of speech and the responsibility of it, the future of America, mental health awareness, global warming and ocean trash.
  * Very tightly knit friend group and considers them her family – as such a big tycoon, she, of course, is well connected as well. 
    * Sooyoung, Jessica and Seohyun

_Sooyoung Choi_

  * Born in 1990 February
  * Asian 
    * born and raised in Gwangju, later worked in Japan and eventually came to study in America where she is currently living.
  * A cosmetologist, a beauty influencer and a part-time model – also somewhat of a housewife. 
    * Married to Kim Kyung Ho – an actor
  * A vlogger and so, very open about her life and beliefs 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), mental health/disability awareness, global warming and ocean trash.
  * Very connected and acquainted with many, but only has a few very close friends 
    * Jessica, Seohyun and Tiffany.

_Jessica Jung_

  * Born in 1989 April
  * Asian American 
    * Born in America, lived there up until she was 8 and lived in Korea for a few years before returning to America, where she is currently living
    * A businesswoman, designer, fashionista – models sometimes – and an entrepreneur.  
  

  * Not as vocal about her values as Tiffany or Sooyoung, but isn't closed off either. 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), freedom of speech and the responsibility of it, immigrants in America and the American health care system.
  * Surprisingly has many friends all over the world and very connected, but only is 100% open and free with a closely-knit group 
    * Sooyoung, Seohyun and Tiffany

_Seo Juhyun – Seohyun_

  * Born in 1991 June
  * Asian American 
    * Her mother is an American citizen while her father is a Korean army captain, is now living in America
  * A businesswoman, possessor of a PhD and a licenced doctor – a prodigy.
  * Isn't exactly a public figure, but she is well known in her field and so, her word does have weight. 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), freedom of speech and the responsibility of it, women's position in businesses, the use of plastic and global warming and ocean trash.
  * Has acquaintances and connections as is expected in her line of work, but only considers three others her friends. 
    * Tiffany, Sooyoung and Jessica

_Kim Hyoyeon_

  * Born in 1989 September
  * Asian 
    * Came to live in America to start anew after getting out of an abusive relationship
  * An entrepreneur, a hairstylist and a cosmetologist. 
    * Owns a hair salon called Stray Strands with a close friend – Lee Sunny
    * Stray Strands has a lot of private high profile clients, celebrities and such.
  * Doesn't have a very big platform or much influence, but is a very opinionated and vocal person when it comes to her beliefs and values 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), immigrants in America, domestic and familial abuse, the American foster care system and global warming and ocean trash.
  * Is careful who she befriends and only fully trusts Sunny.

_Lee Sunny_

  * Born in 1989 May
  * Asian 
    * Used to come to visit her sister who also lives in the US, but when ties to her family back in Korea weakened, she decided to move to America to start a business of her own.
  * An entrepreneur, a hairstylist and a cosmetologist. 
    * Owns a hair salon Stray Strands with a close friend – Kim Hyoyeon.
    * Stray Strands has a lot of private high profile clients, celebrities and such.
  * Doesn't put her views on the world out there, but she is open to sharing her thoughts if asked. 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), freedom of speech and the responsibility of it, pro-choice in abortion, the American foster care system and global warming and ocean trash.
  * A very open person and has a wide social circle. Feels everyone should be judged without prejudice. 

_Kwon Yuri_

  * Born in 1989 December
  * Asian 
    * Born and raised in Goyang, then moved to Seoul where she discovered her love for photography. Studied abroad in America and chose to stay there.
  * An entrepreneur, a photographer, a director and a producer. 
    * Owns her own photography company Vasé where she sells her services.
  * Is a very open person, but isn't exactly vocal about them to the public. 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), immigrants in America, pro-choice in abortion, big corporations' greed and global warming and ocean trash.
  * A generally friendly person, but doesn't let many too close, having been deeply hurt in the past by her ex-girlfriend, Jessica Jung

_Im Yoona_

  * Born in 1990 May
  * Asian French American 
    * Born in Southern France and lived there up until she was five. Lived in Korea up until she was fifteen and then moved to the US with her father and is currently living there.
  * A model, cook, linguist and an editor. 
    * Used to model at the beginning of her career, wanted to originally be a cook, has a bachelor's in linguistics but owns her own magazine Bloom Annual and a luxury perfume line Bloom Fragrance.
  * Is a very liberal person and a pacifist in many ways, open to the public about her views and enforces them in her magazine. 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), freedom of speech and the responsibility of it, politics, the future of America, the foster care system in America and global warming and ocean trash
  * In nice to everyone and welcomes them smilingly, but doesn't really let anyone in. She is very closed off due to her years as a model which have shaped her into being cautious of people in fear of them trying to take advantage of her.

_Kim Taeyeon_

  * Born in 1989 March
  * Asian 
    * Born on Jeju Island but raised in Jeonju. Later moved to Japan and lived there up until she was contacted by Yuri, a long-time online friend, to come to America to start their company. Being young and ambitionless, Taeyeon came to America and ended up finding her passion for modelling and later discovered music.
  * A model, producer and songwriter, an entrepreneur, a musical artist and a part-time director. 
    * Yuri's current business partner/employee but also a founder of Vasé.
  * Taeyeon actively avoids the public eye, which lands her in a very veiled light, because people don't know her opinions. 
    * Equality (among the races, women and lgbtq), freedom of speech and the responsibility of it, planting trees, youths' position in America, the dysfunctions of the tax system and global warming and ocean trash.
  * Taeyeon isn't particularly avoidant of people, but she often tries to get herself out of social situations, merely because she tires easily. She is perceived as an enigmatic mystery woman to the public eye. She is very close to Yuri, so much so that there are multiple dating rumours of the two.

* * *

**PINK BEAUTY: A SUMMARY**  
CEO and founder Tiffany Young  
A cosmetics company  
_// distributes makeup, skincare and health products_  
Advertises itself as an ecologically functioning establishment that produces ethically  
_// there have been no allegations against these claims_  
A billion-dollar company with a calculated profit of minimally around 8.3 million dollars every month.  
_// these calculations were made in 2016_  
Employs a multitude of different workers  
_// cosmetologists, models, designers, scientists… etcetera_

**SUMMER CHOICE: A SUMMARY**  
Channel host Sooyoung Choi  
A youtube channel  
_// vlogging, cooking, advice, beauty reviews, lifestyle, informative_  
Current subscriber count 19.4 million and rising  
_// the summer choice channel was created in 2007_  
Sooyoung is a very wealthy person as she liked to jokingly flaunt in her videos, but she did not make her lavish livelihood on youtube (ad cent, brand deals, sponsors… etcetera)  
_// Sooyoung is also a large stockholder in Pink Beauty, a part-time model, has a successful Hollywood actor as her husband and represents many charities, non-profit organisations and companies – for example, she is the head representative and donor for a charity for the visually impaired, Beaming Effect, which lands her in a very positive light_

**STRAY STRANDS: A SUMMARY**  
Owners Lee Sunny and Kim Hyoyeon  
A hair salon  
_// caters for the general public but is more popular amongst a high profile crowd_  
Opened in 2010  
_// the opening was an impulsive decision, but the pair have not regretted it since _  
Sunny and Hyoyeon live stable lives and live off of the salon no problem  
_// currently only has one employee there – Park Sooyoung_

**BLANC & ECLARE: A SUMMARY**  
CEO Jessica Jung  
A high fashion company  
_// clothes, eyewear and some skincare_  
Advertises itself as an ecologically functioning establishment that produces ethically  
_// there have been no allegations against these claims_  
A million-dollar company with a calculated profit of minimally around 662k dollars every month.  
_// these calculations were made in 2016_  
Employs a multitude of different workers  
_// designers, photographers, stylists… etcetera_

**VASÉ: A SUMMARY**  
Owner Kwon Yuri  
A photography studio  
_// offers rentable rooms and borrowable set items, Yuri Kwon's photography sets and commissions._  
Is more known amongst an indie audience, but has much prestige in its field.  
_// Yuri's involvement with Jessica Jung has attracted some attention to the company along with Kim Taeyeon after it was found out the artist was a founder of the company – this is not to belittle Yuri or Taeyeon's hard work, because the two honestly had a tough route to here._  
A steady profit of approximately ~50k a year  
_// currently has a few part-timers, but only three full times in total – Yuri, Taeyeon and Kang Seulgi._

* * *

**SIDE NOTE: RED VELVET INCORPORATED**

Bae Joohyun – Jung Jessica's diligent assistant

Kang Seulgi – a full-time photographer at Vasé

Son Seungwan – The owner of a bakery/café right across the street from B&E's building

Park Sooyoung – Part-time employee at Stray Strands

Kim Yerim – Park Sooyoung's niece, pseudo video editor and regular house sitter

**SIDE NOTE: RED VELVET POTENTIAL SHIPS [ not definitive ]**

_Seulgi x Irene_ – hey so ur boss is my boss' ex and ur like really pretty so maybe we could go out :D

_Wendy x Irene – _I come here for lunch every day and your pastries are really good. Sweet. But not as sweet as your ass.

* * *


	2. [taengsic.drabble] hers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> even after her departure, she still seems to remain in Taeyeon.

It's been so long, yet the feelings still remained the same. It'd been five years since Jessica's departure and yet the ache in Taeyeon's chest had yet to lessen. She could remember the fat tear streaks on her face that'd poured down like waterfalls at the revelation, could remember the fiery fury that had consumed her, could remember all of her members' reactions, their distinct wails and she could honestly say that all eight of them haunted her in special ways. Every night since then, since Jessica no longer shared a bed with her, she'd been unable to close her eyes without crying. At first, her tears had been heavy and heartfelt, but as the years went by, they'd become a part of her nights, a sick and twisted routine as bizarre as it was.

Taeyeon couldn't remember a single day in her life after 2007 that she didn't think of Jessica. Sure, it'd begun at thinking of all the members, but by 2010, Jessica had been the most dominant at the forefront of her mind. Taeyeon hated to admit that nothing had changed. Jessica still lingered in her thoughts. In 2010 she'd been a happy presence, something she smiled at and something that lifted her spirits, but now. The thought of her made her sick to her stomach, it made her tummy ache and her chest feel tight. Before, her heart had swelled in pure love for the other woman. After, her mangled, shallowly beating, parched little heart whimpered at the mere mention of her name. Taeyeon was weak and weary, cumbersome in her everyday life.

Taeyeon hated feeling weak, but more than anything she hated that Jessica wasn't here with her. She hated that she was so pathetically attached to someone even after five years of being apart. Taeyeon hated loving Jessica Jung, as sweet as the pain was.

Despite her agony each day, she would continue loving Jessica Jung Sooyeon, because… Because the one she loved was Jessica Jung Sooyeon. More than Taeyeon hated being weak, she hated the very thought of loving someone other than Jessica. Jessica was beauty, she was soul, she was the possessor of Taeyeon's heart and as its owner, had the right to abuse it all she wanted. And that was alright with Taeyeon. She deserved it anyway. Did she? Didn't matter, she was Jessica's.

She was Jessica's.


	3. [m.taeny.omegaverse] strictly busines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly, being prim and proper was awfully tiring for a slut like taeyeon.

Owner of a top-notch brothel, Kim Taeyeon, was nearly fearless. She was a tough cookie. Her demeanour was as cold as ice, her words sharp and calculated, but they went against expectations. You'd expect a whore to be welcoming and flirty, pretty and greedy and while Taeyeon was exceptionally pretty and only somewhat greedy, she did not behave like the typical whore. She was a classy woman and you could mistake her for a clean-cut businesswoman. Not to mention, she rarely got engaged in bodily acts. As the owner, she managed the business, was in charge of the whole place, so she had to take care of her hirees, employees, staff and everything of the sort. She was the most expensive item and was available only on certain occasions. Many newbies thought she was only expensive because of her status as the top-dog, but the seniors knew that Taeyeon was much more than just a rigid businesswoman.

"Boss!" Taeyeon turned to look at one of her employees. "You've got a client." The young girl was panting as she'd ran to catch up with Taeyeon.

"Excuse me? What?" Taeyeon was shocked and definitely not pleased. She'd regretfully placed her name to the list of rentals for the Christmas special as she'd done for all holidays prior, but she hadn't been bought since her days as one of the employees. She was the most expensive, no one wanted to spend such an amount on a whore of all things. Some idiot had just blown off ten grand.

"An alp– an alpha's reserved an hour with you and she's waiting in one of the luxury rooms. The key's here." None of the employees was used to their boss being hired. Taeyeon hadn't been used in close to four years now.

"God fucking damn. Take these to my office, I'll take care of them later and inform Sooyoung, please and thank you." Taeyeon said briskly as she handed the documents to the girl. "Did you put the form in the usual place?"

"Yes, it's with the other luxury reservations." The girl peeped out, afraid of her boss's thunder. With a sigh, Taeyeon prowled towards the closet.

–

Donned in white just as the client had requested, Taeyeon skimmed through the form. Female alpha, slightly over average on the dominance measuring scale, but not too much to be considered a risk. Age nearing thirties, last regular rut two months ago and a triggered one last week, last time having sex two days ago, last check-up and doctor's slip, check, check, check, check… All good, Taeyeon affirmed as she scrawled her signature on its designated place. Gosh, it'd been so long, she mused as she stretched. With a deep breath, she stepped out of the dressing room and practised her strut. At first, it felt foreign, but as she found her rhythm, she started feeling more confident. Soon, she was in front of the door. She put the key in the lock and twisted, not one for hesitation. She stapped in and closed the door without turning her back. Her customer had her back towards her, but Taeyeon could see that the person had long blonde hair and was wearing a white pantsuit. She also knew the woman was filthy rich.

"Taeyeon?" The woman called without turning around, seeming preoccupied with her phone, reading something.

"Yes, that's me." Not taking the dismissal personally, Taeyeon walked further into the room obediently.

"Great, then we can get started." The woman turned and Taeyeon was met with… Shit, fucking fuck. Taeyeon fought the shiver of distaste from crawling up her spine and instead clenched her teeth. The woman in front of her smirked victoriously. The form had informed Taeyeon that the woman's name was Miyoung and she hadn't even bothered to try and make something of the signature, so here she was. Faced with Hwang Tiffany, the brand ambassador of Blanc & Eclaire and to Taeyeon specifically, her very annoying business partner.

"Tiffany, this isn't fucking funny–" Taeyeon hated getting cut off more than anything.

"Ah-ah, now, let's leave the dirty talk for later, Taeyeon-ah." Tiffany advanced on Taeyeon, still wearing that smug grin of hers. "Now, I've got some emails to sort out so why don't we just get to it?" Tiffany caressed Taeyeon's cheek in a mockingly loving way, petting her like she was a damn dog. As much as Taeyeon wanted to snap at the bitch for her trickery, she was still a paying customer, no matter how infuriating. There were other ways she could make Tiffany pay, anyway.

Hearing Tiffany's ragged pants were worth having only one airway available. Mouth stuffed with her colleague's cock, laying on her belly between Tiffany's legs as Tiffany responded to emails or something whatever else things on her laptop. Cockwarming is what this was. Not many wanted to practice cockwarming in her brothel, but Taeyeon was not at all opposed to doing it, especially when her victim was so sweet to toy with. Tiffany thought she was in charge, having Taeyeon's mouth on her, but she couldn't be more wrong. Tiffany's pleasure was at the tip of Taeyeon's tongue.  
Not making her actions too obvious, but also very obvious at the same time, Taeyeon occasionally adjusted herself and in the process dragged her tongue over the steadily swelling shaft. Taeyeon could taste the precum leaking from Tiffany's cock and was feeling very pleased with herself for riling up the alpha so fast. Occasionally Taeyeon swallowed around the dick and had her throat enclose around the head of Tiffany's cock and every single time, Taeyeon could hear Tiffany's breath hitch as she growled low as if in warning. All bark no bite. Taeyeon coated her cock earnestly in her saliva, wetting Tiffany's dick and giving her a messy view. Taeyeon was putting on a show, looking straight into Tiffany's eyes with a submissive look every time she averted her eyes from the screen. Each time, Taeyeon saw Tiffany clench her teeth as sweat accumulated on her brow. Soon, Tiffany would snap.  
Taeyeon knew she was currently emitting a very submissive scent – pure, unfiltered omega, appealing to the alpha before her. Taeyeon could tell from the thickening scent of the alpha that she was quickly approaching the point of no return, the state in which her rut could be triggered in a single snap of someone's talented fingers – fingers that Taeyeon possessed and definitely knew how to use.

Jaws getting tired, Taeyeon decided to put an end to this. She nestled her nose to Tiffany's pubic bone and pressed her tongue to the underside of her cock and hollowed out her cheeks, sucking. And just like that, Tiffany's laptop pretty much launched to the floor.

"Fuck" Tiffany growled viciously, all teeth as she grabbed Taeyeon by her hair. She flipped them over so that Tiffany's hips were pinning Taeyeon to the mattress. Taeyeon was surprised Tiffany had reacted to suddenly and Tiffany took advantage of that small moment of vulnerability.

"You fuckin' like teasing me, huh, thinkin' you're so slick, huh?" Tiffany thrust her hips slowly and as she did, alpha pheromones wafted from her, making Taeyeon's inner omega preen at the attention. Mind hazy with instinct Taeyeon let out a whimper, succumbing to her deepest instincts for a brief second. Letting go like that just felt so immensely good. She let her eyes close and body relax. She obediently served the alpha above her, letting the alpha use her mouth as she saw fit. Taeyeon writhed under Tiffany, her hands travelling to Tiffany's thighs, caressing them appreciatively – as if getting to suck Tiffany's cock was her reward.

"This is what you fuckin' need, you filthy slut, a cock down your throat to really show where you belong." Tiffany's words came out slurred, the lust making her mind cloudy. Whimpers escaped Taeyeon as she was unable to control herself. While she'd been bought by alphas before and had been subjected to their pheromones too many times to count, she'd never lost herself quite like this. Her body had never surrendered so easily.

"Fuck, I'm gonna fuck you into my bitch." Tiffany pulled out her dick, now slick with Taeyeon's spit, and pumped it. Liquid dribbled on Taeyeon's punch drunk face, but she couldn't do anything aside from keen in submission. 


	4. [oc.platonic] last dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you reminisce about your lost love and help a friend mending her heart.

Dancing had always been something the two of you shared. It was her passion, her calling, her career. For you, it was something you relished in, something to calm you down, something to rely on. You could still remember how you'd pranced around summer fields, radio blasting random songs and how you'd joyfully jumped around. You could feel your bones ache at the memory, it'd been such a long time ago. You could remember how you'd skipped to her studio in autumn, how you'd sat side by side, thighs touching, with warm cups of coffee and hot chocolate. She hadn't liked consuming caffeine. You looked back on winter, how you'd spoken in hushed whispers in your apartment. You could remember how you had to hide, how she had to wear masks and hoods and all sorts of things to hide. You reminisce how in spring everything melted away, how it seemed everything was born anew and how it looked as if she shone in a new light. You remember you'd called her evergreen, her glow seeming everlasting, but as your love had matured, you knew she withered just like the flowers in fall. Her bloom would fall and crumble, but under the moss, she'd reside alive, ready to climb when the snow would reside.

But not this time. This time, the cold, cold weather had gotten to your pretty flower. This time in spring and the oncoming summer, you could dance no more. The frost had seeped into the ground and taken away the living roots she'd had, made her frigid. She was dead. She was no longer your special little flower, she would no longer bloom, wouldn't dance with you. You were left to sway on your own, lost in the rhythm, the rhythm that had previously hummed so clearly between you two. The quiet melody you'd danced to was now white noise, the lack of her presence causing an error. It was as if you couldn't dance anymore. In truth, you didn't even want to.

"Remember, my darling, when we'd clear out the sitting room." You closed your eyes and tried to see your old apartment. "Remember how clumsy we'd been. I can remember." You forgot about the stone you were talking to and only focused on the giggles ringing in your ears. She'd always told you how there was something indescribably happy in dancing with you. You could feel that happiness begin to simmer deep in your belly. You could distinctly feel how she'd rested her hands on you, but you knew she wasn't there, it was only in your mind, but you smiled at the feeling nonetheless.

"Hmm… Hmm-mmm… They're tumbling down, hmm, didn't even put up a fight… didn't even make up a sound…" Your voice had gone scratchy with age, but you still sang. She'd told you she loved every one of your voices. She loved the youthful and clear and powerful tone of when your love was only a seed. She loved the deep and matured and motherly tone you spoke with to your children. She loved the cooing and the doting and the raspiness of when you first met your grandchildren.

"I can feel your halo… I can see your halo… I can feel your halo… oh, hmm…" You swayed from side to side as you hummed. "I remember when I stepped on your toe. I apologized and you said "it's okay, I love you" and I don't think you meant to say that. But I still said it back. And we didn't really do anything about it, but I know we both knew." You chuckled a little at the memory.

"We were so foolish then, weren't we, my love? I regret wasting all that time." You opened your eyes and looked upon the grave belonging to the love of your life. You rubbed at the wedding band on your ring finger. On the grave was a tiny, but hefty stone. Her name was written in gold-embroidered letters paired with a tiny poem. That poem had been something special back then, but now, you could only see it's meaning. You could no longer remember the story behind it.

"The amaranthus I planted behind your stone is blooming along well. You remember their meaning, don't you, my sweet?" You got up from your knees and picked up the watering pot. "Our little flower shop is still in business. I told you Hayuri could manage. She may be young and reckless, but she's a smart girl." You spoke absentmindedly as you watered the flowers.

"Tell me, my flower… Do you miss me as I do you?" You looked up into the sky. There were thick clouds advancing your way, but other than that, there was no sign of life on the graveyard's early morning. Not even birds chirped, there was only dead silence. You smiled as you looked at her stone one last time.

"I love you. We'll see each other soon enough." You doubted you could do much longer without her. Each day, your bones grew wearier, your limbs heavy and your body cumbersome. She'd been your only love, the last one and the one you couldn't be without. You doubted she counted as the one that got away, but it sure felt like it. Your days were melancholy, your nights were lonely and you fear you might turn into one of those bitter little old ladies.

-

You were on a walk in one of the nearby parks. You two used to go on long hikes in the mountains, camp out for days, but now it wouldn't feel the same. Then again, you weren't sure if your worn body could take it.  
The park was empty in the early morning. The peeking sun was making the wet grass twinkle like emeralds. The wind was tussling the fallen leaves, blowing them about the ground as more fell to the ground. Birds were singing, hidden in the trees. It was a peaceful, serene scene. Well, it was.

You halted in your step by a bench. The bench was occupied by a tiny, seemingly fragile girl. She had her hands pressed to her ears, her head between her knees and her whole body moving with rapid breaths. You'd seen this before. She was having an anxiety attack. Your dear one had gotten them in her youth, back when she'd been new to performing.

"Deary…" You kneeled before the girl but didn't touch her. "Would you look up, please?" Back when you'd consoled her, you'd boldly grabbed her and forced her to look at you, forced her to pull her head from the gutter and think rationally again. But this girl, you didn't know her, she was a stranger and she wasn't your flower, so your methods could very well only make her state worse. It took more than one request to get the girl to look you in the eye, but with enough coaxing, you managed.

"May I touch you?" You looked into her eyes. She looked so scared, afraid of you, fearing the worst. You weren't quite sure of what exactly she was scared of, but you hoped she wouldn't have to feel like that for long. She nodded her consent, shaky hands grasping yours. Her breathing was still irregular and her brow was wet with sweat.

"Breath with me now." You kept your tone calm and composed, wanting her to feel some sort of stability. You started breathing unnecessarily hard, empathizing every single in and exhale. Soon enough, her breathing had stabilized to a relatively normal pace. You let go of one of her hands and sat next to her on the bench. The girl only had a hoodie on her. You took off your scarf and wrapped it around her thin neck. Once you'd done that, you took her hand back into yours. You sat there for a while, listening if she needed any more help.

"You young folk should learn to gear up well for the cold." You turned to the girl, only to find her already looking at you. "You know, you could get all sorts of things. Infection on the Achilles tendon ain't a joke." You scolded with a smile, throwing a sharp glance at her exposed ankles.

"O-okay, ahjumma…" The girl spoke meekly. "I-I… Thank you." She clutched onto your hand as she wept. You scooted closer to her and put your other hand over hers, leaning into her shivering body. At times like these, times where one could feel tired enough to let go of their fears so easily, you knew being alone was hard, almost as hard as being with someone.

-

"Ahjumma!"

"For fuck's sake, girl!" You yelled at Taeyeon as she ran towards you in the park. It was an early morning again, but now the snow was glinting on the ground, the sun's gentle caress making it seem magical. Taeyeon laughed heartily at your cursing.

"Ah, I've told you countless times to call me by my name." You shook your head exasperatedly.

"Calling you unnie would be so weird." Taeyeon chortled away as she sat on the bench.

"Have you perhaps heard of the term aunty, young lady? You're supposed to be a songwriter, honey."

"Yah, you know I'm not there yet."

"Don't undermine yourself like that, you've written songs and published them and not to mention, gotten coin from them."

"Coin? Ahjumma, please don't use modern slang ever again!"

"I say what I want, young grasshopper, I'm old and you can't stop me."

"Ahjumma–!"

"Taeyeon! Please! Aunty!"

-

You and Taeyeon had grown close. You didn't know much about each other's lives, only basic stuff, like ages and family members and other such like trivialities. You hadn't told her about your dead spouse or how that spouse was the same gender as you were or how indescribably happy Taeyeon's company made you. Honestly, you sought out her company mainly because she managed to lessen the ache of your flower's absence. That wasn't to lessen her worth to you, she was a wonderful individual on her own, but you couldn't help being selfish – she resembled your dancer so much. Taeyeon didn't have the same flow as your one had, but her body's graceful movements greatly resembled what had been. Her mouth is what some times made you wonder. Their lips were so similar. The shape of them so distinct, a resemblance you didn't see often. The cupid's bow of Taeyeon's lips was as pronounced as it had been on your little dancer, but there was a single difference when comparing the two pairs.  
Well, there was two, to be exact. Taeyeon didn't have that cute little beauty mark on her in the corner of her mouth on the right side of her face, but that was beside the point. The main difference was what you felt for the two. For your pretty flower, you felt the ultimate desire to kiss and love her, show her that you cared simply for the joy of it, but with Taeyeon you were unsure. For starters, you did not want to put your own lips against hers for multiple reasons, some of them being fairly obvious, such as the age difference, your heart was taken and that you'd developed such a close, parental relationship with her. But her lips brought such warm memories to you, of your beloved's laugh stretching across her mouth, of her perfect teeth, of the twinkling giggles she emitted.

"Aunty, you've been staring at my lips for too long now." Taeyeon spoke up in a flat tone, seeming unimpressed, but you could see the mirth twinkling in her eye. You chuckled and took a sip of your tea. You'd retreated from the park after a walk in the frosty morning to a warmly lit cafe. The owner was a family friend, one of you and her's old buddies. The place wasn't too popular as the placement of it was quite inconvenient for customers. In the midst of a neighbourhood that'd been called a maze on numerous occasions was not beneficial – the opposite, pretty much – for a business, but that was fine. There wasn't much invested in the thing anyway and it was mainly used for gatherings and some pocket money.

"Reminds me of someone, is all." You answer vaguely, knowing you didn't need to share much detail with her.

"Who?" Taeyeon seemed hesitant to ask and to be frank, you weren't expecting her to want you to elaborate. You hesitated in answering her and at your lingering silence, she averted her eyes; ashamed. You didn't want her to be ashamed of such a ridiculous thing, so you reached over and brushed your hand over hers in a reassuring gesture.

"My significant other." You spoke gently, wistfully.

"Are– are they gone?" Taeyeon didn't look you in the eye and you could understand that.

"Yes, they passed earlier this year." You set your half-empty mug on the counter and looked out the window. Talking about her to someone felt refreshing.

"Hmm, hm… The way to love me isn't hard… Hmm, hmm mm… But I like that nothing's decided… If you start liking someone else if I get used to not being by your side… Only then we can break up… Hmm, hmm hmm mm…" Taeyeon had gotten used to your random singing, even joined in some times, but now she remained quiet. You hummed what you knew of the song, quietly remembering your time together. It brought a bitter aftertaste to your sweet milk tea. Bittersweet.

"She loved dancing. Like that Hyoyeon you mentioned, and I think even more." You didn't even realized your slip of the tongue. "We always waltzed in our living room. Back in the times where apps weren't a thing, I can vividly remember looking for that one radio channel that played classically. And then we just said fuck it and danced to Bon Jovi." You turned to look at Taeyeon but found her wearing an odd expression.

"H-her?" And then you came to a realization.

"A-ah… Yes, her." You looked at your cup bashfully. Now, you cared little of what people said or thought of your choice of partner, but back when your life had yet to be fulfilled, you'd been petrified at the concept of anyone even suspecting you had something going on with another woman. Still, being under such scrutiny always made you nervous.

"I-I… Can we– can we go somewhere else? Talk more private– privately?" Taeyeon got up hastily, seeming panicky and urgent. You knew her enough to know her intentions weren't to harm you in any way, so you invited her to your home.

-

So Taeyeon was gay too.

[ tbc ]


	5. [taeny.au] schooling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> high school teacher taeyeon spots the one that got away at an orchestra hall. on a field trip with a bunch pubescents. what could go wrong?

As a high school music teacher, Taeyeon didn't do much. Most of her time was spent with her students and her students' things, grading papers and planning lessons. She didn't mind her mundane lifestyle because while she didn't leave the house much in her free time, she wasn't a complete bore. She did stuff inside, she was productive, she just didn't do the stuff outside. Then again, convincing a bunch of teenagers of that was another story completely.

"Kids, I don't have to explain myself. I just do stuff inside and that's it!" Taeyeon left the don't judge me out of the sentence for obvious reasons.

"But Ms Kim! You can't honestly say you're living your life to the fullest!" Sooyoung, one of the class clowns whined next to her. Taeyeon hated to admit she was one of her favourite students', but the girl had such a pretty voice.

"Sooyoung Choi, I can call your parents to pick you up right now!" Taeyeon spoke menacingly. Or attempted to.

"Ahh, Ms Kim, you're lucky people like you, 'cause they could walk all over you if they really wanted to." Sooyoung literally looked down on her as she towered above Taeyeon.

"Yah!" The Korean in her slipped out. "You little rascal, go to your friends before I really do call 'em!" Taeyeon knew the words had no real heat in them, but Sooyoung just raised her hands defeatedly and retreated back to Hyoyeon and Yuri.

Class trips were damn stressful, Taeyeon decided. Having to count her students so many freaking times, making sure they were behaving accordingly to the scenery, shutting them up when they got rowdy, gosh it was too much. Taeyeon was a tiny woman with a peaceful demeanour, she couldn't raise her voice to shout much and she doubted her students would listen to her sing shut up at them. Though, she had it easy. Most of if not all of her class were good folk, completing most of their homework, interested in her teaching and doing finely when tested. While they did get unruly at times, they were all good at heart.

-

Taeyeon and the students had just found their seats in the concert hall when Taeyeon spotted her. Her, as in Tiffany Hwang. Tiffany Hwang, her childhood friend, her high school sweetheart, her college roommate and last but not least, her one that got away. Her one that got away standing in straight in her line of vision while her class bustled behind her. Fucking fuck. Taeyeon cursed low under her breath and turned away hastily, frantically trying to swallow down her whirlwind of emotions. There was a shit load of confusion, bewilderment, but most of all there was pain and heartbreak and disappointment. Doubt was sown somewhere in there too. Taeyeon blinked rapidly, praying no one noticed her eyes watering. The class had started to settle down on their seats and as Taeyeon had briefed them on behaviour before they entered the concert hall, she didn't say anything to them – because it was both unnecessary and she doubted she could keep her voice steady if she did.

[ tbc ]


	6. [oc.au] secret nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically sleeping beauty in a modern setting and without the prince and the dragon.

_ "Come on now, pretty girl, it's time for wash-up." This was so damn humiliating_

_ "Let's get you dried up so you don't get cold, shall we?" Obviously, dimwit._

_ "You're getting so skinny with those liquid nutrients, God, I wish I could feed you real food." Please, force something down my throat, I haven't eaten anything in forever. I'm so hungry._

_ "Gosh, I got your hair real fluffy with that new conditioner. You're such a pretty girl, it's kinda annoying." Thank you, I guess?_

_ "It's almost 6 am, pretty girl. My shift ends soon. I'll see you again tonight, alright?" Please don't leave me. "I'm on leave for the weekend and then I'm on morning shifts for a while. Rest well." No, don't leave me. Please don't I don't like the other nurses, no, no, please–._

* * *

Kim Taeyeon was a fragile little girl. Barely twenty years old, Taeyeon was missing the prime for her life in a coma. She'd suffered great trauma to her head, which had caused brain swelling and in turn heightened the pressure up there. To release this pressure, Taeyeon had been put to a deep, anaesthesia induced sleep and had yet to wake up even after six months.

* * *

_ "Hiya, it's me again, pretty girl!" Please don't leave again, you're the only one that talks to me. Please. "I hope you didn't get too lonely without me." I did. I got very lonely, so don't leave my side._

_ "I'm gonna put you to an upright position, Taeyeon, don't get startled." She's got cute giggles. "I'm gonna brush away your bed hair." It's not my fucking fault I can't wake up._

_ "Wow, such silky and clean locks you have, how do you do it? Ha!" You're not funny._

_Gosh, her hands feel so good in my hair. She's massaging my scalp. She's got magic hands. She's an angel._

* * *

Kim Taeyeon, the youngest comatose patient in the sector. A delicate face. Youthful features. Such a skinny build. She looked like a porcelain doll. Something you could mistake as lifeless at first glance. If it weren't for the subtle rise and fall of her chest, you'd seriously think the girl had passed. She was so pale and thin and just… There was something melancholy at the sight of her.

* * *

_"We're gonna continue reading A Wizard of Earthsea." Your voice is so smooth._

_ "C'mon pretty girl, wiggle those pretty little fingers of yours. You can do it!" I can't! I can't, but I'm trying. I'm trying so hard, but my body won't cooperate. Please help me, help me move, I want to wake up, wake me up–._

* * *

_"Ugh, it just pisses me off, y' know!" The nurse huffed frustratedly. "The fuckers joke about pulling the plug on you, how you're wasting hospital resources or something and it disgusts me how they see nothing but a patient as if you're human, like– like you're an investment of sorts, just a fucking asset– fuck! Fucking hell!" The nurse cursed wildly, pacing around the room. _

_ "I hate it." What? Please don't cry, no stop it, you can't–_

_ "Taeyeon…" I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm trying so hard to wake up, I really am, I promise–_

_ "Taeyeon, you're squeezing my hand, my God!" I am? "I'm so proud of you! Strong girl!" Thank God, you stopped crying. I hate hearing you cry, please don't cry ever again. But your laugh is beautiful. _


	7. [taeny.au] as long as you're mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyeon's feelings can only grow larger and the one love song she can sing with tiffany is shutting down on itself.

She was such a nervous wreck. There was no way she could get through this unscathed. She was absolutely doomed, no doubt about it. But she had to do it. This was her last chance, after tonight, there would be no opportunity to do this anymore. She'd regret it her whole life if she didn't take the chance. So, breathing deeply, she clutched the microphone to her chest and closed her eyes. _No matter how bad it can go, at least you tried. And hey, it's just high school. _What utter bullshit. Just highschool, my ass, she thought. This would be embroidered in her self-image for the rest of her pitiful life.

"For the next segment, we're moving to slow dancing. Feel free to grab a partner, but just remember, arms straight on the shoulders and/or high up on the waist, y'all!" As if anyone would comply, she rolled her eyes. "Alright, guys, give it up for Taeyeon Kim!" Taeyeon walked up on stage to half-hearted applause. Whew, what praise. Taeyeon took one last breath tapping her heel to the stage as a sign for her band. They started the slow melody and Taeyeon hummed into the mic.  
Taeyeon wasn't very popular, but she wasn't exactly down low on the social hierarchy either. She was mostly unknown. She kept up decent grades, put some effort in her appearance and had a small friend group of people like her – average people. For the first year, she had been satisfied with her position, but as the second year progressed, she began regretting not putting the effort in socializing, because the epitome of the social butterfly, Tiffany Hwang, was way too far from her reach.

"_Kiss me too fiercely_." She closed her eyes out of nervousness, singing into the mic sweetly as if she was singing for Tiffany. "_Hold me too tight_." She could feel her hands shaking, but she didn't let her voice waver. She'd sing her best and impress everyone. She would! Getting braver, she started to sing louder and clearer. She put emotion into her words, emphasizing the words and trying to convey just what she felt. Originally the song was a duet, but she was doing it solo. She'd chosen this song solely because she loved the musical, but not only that, it reflected what Taeyeon felt so perfectly.

_ "I need help believing you're with me tonight._" Taeyeon could imagine the comical look on the music teacher's face. The woman had always been very expressive, so Taeyeon could only picture the absolutely flabberghasted face she had on. The image brought a proud smile to her face. This was going good. Not wanting to jinx it, she drifted away from her pride. She'd never sung in class, so the teacher had never discovered her skills in singing. Taeyeon's mother had a history in the opera, so she'd trained her daughter the basics of singing the vocal functions, but it was only in middle school when Taeyeon really got into it. She started learning technique and when her mother discovered her daughter's blessed vocal cords, Taeyeon had started going to paid vocal lessons.

"_My wildest dreamings could not foresee. Lying beside you with you wanting me_." Changing from the mellow and sweet melody to something stronger, Taeyeon prepared her body for further challenge. She tensed her pectoral muscles and straightened her back further, and then she sang. She sang like she was confident. Like she had absolutely no doubtful bone in her body. Like her blood flowed with 100% unfiltered, raw pride. She felt like she was soaring. Her voice was steady and flowed with emotion. She forgot about her audience, forgot that her peers were all listening, forgot about everything that didn't matter right at that moment. The only things that had worth were the words she was saying and the one she hoped was listening. It honestly didn't matter if Tiffany didn't even get that it was for her, only if she listened to Taeyeon's words.

As she finished the first chorus and pulled the mic further from her mouth to breath for a while and listen to the band, the sound of heels clicking made her open her eyes and look to the other side of the stage.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise_." A husky voice sang instead of her. "_But you've got me seeing through different eyes_." Tiffany was on stage with her. Taeyeon stared at the object of her affections in pure awe and slight panic. What in the fuck was happening? Taeyeon almost forgot to join in on at the proper part, but she quickly recovered.

"_Every moment as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time_." They sang in unison, in perfect harmony as Taeyeon made sure to listen to Tiffany's pitch as accurately as she could, just so this moment could be as perfect as it seemed. Taeyeon was overjoyed. So full of happiness, so pleased with herself, with the world, with the universe, that she just didn't bother asking questions and instead just smiling brightly at her companion and singing out the words with as much meaning as she could pull from her tiny lungs. She felt she could combust at a single glance Tiffany threw at her. And if that were it, she'd be long gone, because Tiffany had been looking at her with smiling eyes since the moment she stepped on stage. Taeyeon hoped the twinkle in Tiffany's eyes wasn't only a trick of the lights, because she looked purely magical right there.

"_Just for this moment as long as you're mine_." The band's playing was lively, the distinct whoops didn't register in Taeyeon's ears as she sang with her ultimate crush. Gosh, Tiffany was just so lovely.

"_Come be how you want to and see how bright we shine_." Tiffany's voice caressed Taeyeon's ears. With smiles on their faces, they turned to the audience and gave it their all, happily portraying their feelings – whether it corresponds to the song or not – openly.

"_Borrow the moonlight until it is through_." In the middle of their singing, Taeyeon realized something. "_And know I'll be here holding you_." The purpose of her singing had changed. She'd began at hoping, hoping so fiercely that Tiffany would hear her words to just wanting everyone to hear them as a duet, she wanted to show off how she was singing with her crush, how she'd accomplished this and how she was so grateful. And she also realized that she was no longer afraid. She wasn't afraid of what could come after, of things that could go wrong or of things that maybe wouldn't happen. Perhaps it was just that she didn't have to suffer the brunt of it alone, but she liked to think it was because it was Tiffany and not just someone. It was Tiffany, and that was special to Taeyeon. 

"_As long as you're mine."_

* * *

"_Kiss me too fiercely… Hold me too tight_." Taeyeon hummed to herself as she washed the dishes. It was her turn today amongst her roommates. She sang light-heartedly, humming some of the words and some she sang clear as day. It was purely up to her how she sang as she dried a plate.

"_It's over too fast_." She peaked high there, running along the melody sweetly and reaching the heights.

"_Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise." _A familiar voice rung out from behind her and Taeyeon startled again. She turned to face Tiffany as she took over the drying duty. Chortling at the recreation of the beginning of their friendship, Taeyeon scrambled to catch up with the lyrics. They sang side by side and again, Taeyeon put all of her tiny little heart in making sure she was on par with Tiffany.  
This wasn't anything spectacular, so different from their previous duet, but it was special in its own way. The last time had been a grand entrance, but this was a domestic setting. Taeyeon felt she'd come such a long way. She could sing with her Tiffany while they washed dishes and poked at each other, she could spend time with Tiffany almost any time as they were college roommates. Taeyeon was happy.

* * *

"_And just for this moment as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance_." Taeyeon sang quietly, alone in their dorm. Sunny was visiting family and Tiffany was out on a date. Taeyeon's throat closed up at the though, moths flapping around in her tummy. At first, Taeyeon had thought that friendship was enough with Tiffany, but her heart said otherwise. When Tiffany excitedly told her how Nickhun had asked her out so sweetly and so confidently at the same time, Taeyeon's heart clenched. It'd started physically aching when Tiffany told her how she'd accepted the proposal in the blink of an eye, charmed instantly. 

[__ tbc ]


	8. [oc.au] she is beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the queen is picking her concubines, what better time for fuckery.

Groyle was an anomaly among her kind. By Southern standards, she was unusually pretty and among her own folk, she was fragile and useless. Groyle was the daughter of an orc, she'd been raised by the town's blacksmith, the man among men. When she'd been small, she'd told her friends she'd grow big and burly like her dad, with a big horn and mean teeth. She'd grow to be a strong orc, defending her kin with an iron fist, she'd promised. Things hadn't turned out that way, though. As she grew bigger and bigger, she didn't sprout beginnings of bighorns, only measly little peaks from the sides of her forehead. Her teeth didn't stick out at all, they were boringly straight and the canines were nothing spectacular in length. She didn't even grow that big. Most female orcs towered over her and the only ones she did surpass were prepubescent at best. Her build wasn't burly or muscular, but lean and toned – weak. She couldn't become a warrior with a weak physical form, a bigger enemy could squeeze her to death singlehandedly.  
Sick of her fellows mocking and teasing her, she wanted to rid of her confusion. Why was she so short? Why was she so weak? Why was her skin tone light so light compared to the others? Why were her horns so thin? Why didn't she have hair all over her body?

"Dad, why am I so tiny and weak? Why do I lack so much?" She'd asked tearfully, having been defeated in a brawl yet again.

"You are not weak, my child, strength is not solely physical. But to answer why you're built like this. Well, that is because of your mother. You see, we met when I was still travelling and she was a lost archer. She was so beautiful and you know our ways, I asked her outright if she'd want to spend a night in my bed. She seemed put off by the bold approach, but I suppose the Southerners just lack balls. She refused but asked if she could spend the night by my fire since fall was coming and she couldn't start a fire of her own. I let her. We spent the winter together until she had to return to the capital. Apparently she was a guard on the big border and her shift started in spring. We spent the last night doing uh… Well, you know." Groyle's father took a deep breath. "I got a little gift after a season when the leaves started falling, I found a little bundle in a basket in the corner of the forest. That little bundle was you. At first, I thought someone in the nearby villages had abandoned you, but then I read the note attached to your blanket. You were the result of our last night together." He didn't look her in the eye.

"I'm– I'm just a mistake?"

* * *

Groyle had run away from home. The only thing there she could even call home was her father's tiny hut and the workshop. Everywhere else she felt out of place, she didn't belong.

Now, she'd travelled for a good few years and things were going good. She'd figured covering up was the best option for her since her odd features often called attention to her. As an outsider, it was better to stay hidden. Groyle wore a white scarf around her hair and a sheer sheet to cover her face. Her torso was covered by a thin and loose shirt. On her hands were neat gloves and the scarf covered her neck almost entirely, but what it didn't, her chest bindings extended. Her legs were covered by light grey pants and bandages on her feet. Not an inch of green skin was shown. All the people saw was a black workhorse, ridden by a mysterious female figure.

Groyle didn't take life too seriously, she took opportunities as they came and slithered out if they took a dark turn or simply just bored her. She was a noncommittal kind of woman. So, here she was, taking a shit at an entire kingdom. The elven princess, Bae Joohyun was to be crowned soon, so the palace had started to search for the new queen's consorts. It was an elven tradition to have both male and female consorts for female rulers, so Groyle had signed up for the shits and giggles. Anyone was allowed to come, but no peasants other than Groyle had. The only ones in attendance were of somewhat blue blood and of course, the odd one out, Groyle the Orc. She fought to not snicker at that. A fucking orc consort. Hilarious.

The candidates were arranged in a long line that extended from the throne room all the way to the entryway bridge. Thousands of noble blood had come to try and woo the to-be queen. The princess was expected to pick a maximum of ten consorts, but it wasn't unheard of to pick more or less, but if you did go over or under, the public could easily make assumptions. If you took more as queen Tabiath had, you could be slandered as a greedy slut, wanting to be pleasured by over forty people – which had been the amount of male and female consorts she'd had in total. If you took less, you could be seen as a prudish and boring ruler that no one took seriously, like queen Esera had, picking only four female consorts and one sole male that'd been ill his entire life. Princess Joohyun had been raised by the Elven kingdom's finest rulers, staff and workers, so she for sure knew the pressure that was on her. If she failed to pick a proper amount of suitable consorts, her future as the queen could tilt. Honestly, Groyle was there just to enjoy the show.

"Her Majesty, Princess Bae Joohyun." A wispy but sturdy voice echoed in the hall of the throne room. Groyle smirked under her mask. This would be so fun. The double doors on the left side of the throne swung open and a cacophony of guards stomped out on par with rifles tucked readily under their arms. Groyle almost laughed out loud at the ridiculous display. Sleek uniforms and shiny guns did little to protect someone as high profile as a royal, but she'll digress. Their pointy ears and high cylinder hats made the whole thing seem more like a parade than a royal entourage.

"At ease." The general barked once the princess had settled on the throne. The guards standing in front of her and obstructing the people's view of her stepped aside but stayed right beside the grand stool. Groyle had to admit the princess was of great beauty. By Southern standards of course. Back in her old town, princess Joohyun would be as unappealing as they came. She was the opposite of what an orc found desirable in a partner. She was dainty and seemed fragile, she had delicate features, she had no stories marring her face. Her hands moved gracefully and the writing they produced was most likely a fine calligraphy, straight from the books and with only a little story. The orcs liked to see the person's entire soul and history displayed on their skin along with a providing, protecting build. Then again, among the Southern men, princess Joohyun was desired most.

"Hello." The princess spoke with a sigh and with the single blow of air, the hall exploded in glee. The princess had greeted them and was seeing them, an honour it was. Groyle was not impressed. It was a simple hello.

"Please, sir Hennessey, would you please bring someone forward from the right side of the room." People scrambled from the left side in a frenzy, but eventually, the poor butler managed to pull a lady from the crowd's clutches as the guards created a wall, blocking anyone from promptly just running up to her highness. Groyle watched amusedly as the princess pulled people from the crowd and let them entertain her for a while, but in the end, disregarded them all.

* * *

It'd now been a few hours and Groyle was leaning against her knees, wheezing quietly. That last one really had her in stitches. Gosh, these people were so pathetic and funny at the same time.

"The masked fellow from the right." The princess was leaning against her palm as she rested her elbow on the arm of her grand chair. Groyle was crouched on the ground, not registering her words as she tried not to just outright cackle. And then someone put a hand on her shoulder. As Groyle looked up, she locked eyes with the butler. Well, not really locked eyes, but she looked him in the eye while he looked where he thought her eyes were. So the princess wanted her now. Well, uh, fuck. Groyle stood to her full height and came to realize she towered over most of the throneroom's occupants. It was dead silent as she prowled forward. The guards next to her highness stiffened. She was a threatening figure amongst elves it seemed. The princess leaned forward in interest.

"State your name and background." The butler called out.

"Groyle from the North." Muted gasps rang out in the room. From the North? Outrageous, they murmured and Groyle fought a chuckle, oh this was nothing.

"Uh, do you have any offerings for her majesty?" The butler stuttered only slightly. Groyle thought for a while before she reached into her pouch. She heard the rifles cocking her way, but she paid no mind to them.

"For good luck for the years to come and good health for the hard times, I present to you, your highness, a lucky charm." Groyle offered a simple omamori in a stupidly grandiose manner, grinning under her mask. The butler retrieved the item from her, huffing with his lips pressed together tightly. He was about to whisk it onto the pile along with the other gifts when the princess spoke up.

"I'll hold onto it, thank you." She offered her hand for the butler but didn't let her eyes stray from Groyle. Reluctantly, he handed the charm to her. She took it and examined it, and finally put it somewhere in her dress's pockets.

"I'll proceed with the questions now, Hennessey." Before, the highness had only indulged in a handful of the about hundred she'd disregarded. You were sure she wouldn't pick you as a consort, but you'd be lying if you said being in the centre of her attention wasn't nerve-wracking.

"What do you do?" These questions hadn't been presented for the others, so Groyle was caught off guard.

"I travel, your highness." She didn't let any of her surprise show in her tone, but she took a moment to collect her thoughts. "I've seen far and wide, from North to South, from East to West." Groyle made her tone purposefully posh.

"Why would you give that up?" There was something somber in the princess's tone, but Groyle chose to ignore it for a while.

"As I said, your highness, I have seen most of what there is. I believe it is time for me to settle somewhere and what better place than a palace?" Groyle was digging her own grave, bullshitting a royal like this.

"Hmm, I see… What talents do you have?" This was a general question. 

"I know how to wield a sword, your highness, as well as a bow and arrow. But, what I am most proud of is what I can do with my body." Groyle was genuinely proud of her hand-to-hand combat skills. "Martial arts, you could call it."

"Why would a woman know the ways of martial art?" The princess seemed very interested.

"In the North, you see, things are very, very different, your highness," Groyle answered coyly.

"Would you mind showing me?" Now that was surprising. Groyle took a moment to take it all in. Well, then.

"If that is what you wish, princess." She couldn't wait. Could she brawl? She hadn't engaged in training combat in so long. This'd be fun.

"General Ginerva, please duel with Groyle." The princess spoke in a neutral tone, but her eyes were shining with mirth.

"As you wish." The general stepped forward and Groyle readied her stance. And so it began.


	9. [taeny] seven deadly sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a tainted love story that fails to happen

Kim Taeyeon was a huge douchebag and nothing else. She was all the seven deadly sins compiled into one trashy human being.

**Lust.  
**She's slept with every girl on campus. She rarely kept girls around, devouring ladies left and right, never sticking to just one. Tiffany hated that Taeyeon was exposed to STDs since her best friend was so careless about her sex life. Being the prime lesbian she was, Taeyeon got all the girls easily, but no matter how many times she ate out, she wouldn't– just wouldn't wear any sort of oral protection. Tiffany had tried to compromise and have Taeyeon use protection only if the girl's cooch seemed weird. But no. The horndog wouldn't listen to the voice of reason.

** Gluttony.**  
Pussy was not the only thing Taeyeon consumed. In fact, the bitch ate more than was supposed to fit into her tiny body. The girl stuffed her face like it was Christmas eve and Thanksgiving combined. Tiffany supposed the only reason Taeyeon's body remained in decent shape was because of the intense sex she had pretty much every night. Tiffany wouldn't admit she was jealous of Taeyeon's killer metabolism, not with how the blonde grinned at her every time she caught Tiffany staring at her with such envy in her eyes. That fucker.

** Greed.**  
"Tiffany, buy me that!" "Tiffany, I want that!" "Fany-ah, gimme, gimme!" "Fanyy~! Tell me I should buy that cuz Sunny said I shouldn't." The fucker loved material things. She was like a damn baby, wanting this and that at the snap of her pretty little fingers. Sometimes Tiffany swore Taeyeon had been a bratty princess in her past life. Then again, maybe it was Tiffany's fault for enabling her roommate to all those things. It's not like it was her fault, she just couldn't say no to Taeyeon's pleading, cute little puppy eyes.

** Sloth.**  
"Fanyy~! Don't make me get up!" Taeyeon whined under the blankets as Tiffany pulled her blackout curtains aside, the morning sun now happily seeping into the room. "I don't wanna go to class!" Taeyeon whined much like a baby.

"C'mon now, you prissy little princess, his highness is waiting for your humble arrival, my princess and I as your head maid am responsible for waking you up." Tiffany put on a faux posh voice. "Translated, get your cute little ass up, Taetae!" Unintelligible grumbling was heard from the mass of sheets.

** Wrath.**  
"What the fuck do you mean you're moving out?!"

"I'm moving out, is what it means!"

"No, you're not! You're– you're not allowed to leave me, you, you're supposed to st-stay with me… Fany you can't go!"

"Oh my fucking God Taeyeon, it's not like I'm breaking up with you–"

"Don't even imagine us together, you bitch!"

And the whole residence fell into a deathly silence. The two women stood on either side of the living room. One had her fists clenched tightly, guilty tears welling up in her eyes and the same guilt gripping her heart, twisting up her stomach and making her want to spill her guts. Regret for saying something so mean to Tiffany, something she didn't mean at all, something she meant the opposite of.

The other one though was already long gone. What the guilty one could only describe as pure heartbreak shining in her eyes and crystally tears sliding down her delicate cheeks, she'd turned and ran.

Taeyeon had a bad habit of letting her anger consume her. She lashed out when her feelings were hurt. She had a shit way of protecting them.

**Envy.**  
Tiffany hated every single girl on campus. Why? Because pretty much all of them had slept with Taeyeon. Pretty much every single one of them knew her Taetae in a way she probably could never. And she hated that above everything else.

** Pride.**  
And no way in hell was she going to tell Taeyeon that she loved her with all her might. She was not going to initiate anything between them, because this was a matter of pride. If Tiffany just told Taeyeon, she'd risk their entire friendship and make herself look pathetic. If Taeyeon ever came to like Tiffany in the same way as Tiffany loved Taeyeon, she was going to have to initiate the change herself, because it was her that had to make those changes. Right?


	10. [wenrene] goddess among mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the people who irene a goddess aren't actually that far off

Bae Joohyun was a strong woman and not many realized this. She seemed meek in her shyness, her aversion of men making her vulnerable and her general appearance making her a very desirable object. But what they didn't see was the underlying superiority, dwelling right before their eyes in a way that blinded them of it. Joohyun was a force of nature, a goddess with inhumane power. Seungwan knew this better than anyone.


	11. [taeny.omegaverse.au] taeyeon's bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while the princess may seem virginal and pure, the gushing of her cunt says otherwise.

Princess Miyoung of the Western continent knew she was a desirable maiden. A high born omega already sounded very appealing to her suitors, but alongside her mighty status, she was also very well endowed. With luscious curves, a soft body and a scent so sweet it was almost sickening, Miyoung was an omega desired by the entire alpha population of her kingdom. The only downside to this was that often times, it seemed that quantity went over quality when it came to those trying to court her. Many of the alphas that took a chance were sleazy at best. They leered over her body and made crude remarks. They only saw a fuckable omega and a status as the next king once her father stepped down. They didn't see Hwang Miyoung, the sweet girl with smiling eyes and a heart of gold.

But Kim Taeyeon was different. As a measly errand boy in the palace, she was nothing if not lower class. Often times, Kim Taeyeon pushed the cart for the maids when they served tea for the royals. Taeyeon polished Miyoung's everyday shoes and sometimes carried her things for her when she went to her lessons. Taeyeon helped the gardeners with more gruelling tasks, such as carrying around pots or other simple tasks like that. Taeyeon only got to bathe once a day, so she often slinked about with dirt smeared on her face. She was not at all an impressive alpha when it came to the puffed up birds that were Miyoung's suitors – but she was different.

"Tae!" Miyoung whimpered as Taeyeon buried her tongue deep into her entrance. "Please, let me– ah!" She couldn't even finish her sentence with Taeyeon eating her so well. She'd never been made so helpless. Not even a prince had been able to make her whine like a bitch. Taeyeon was so special. Against popular belief, Miyoung's sweet cunt was not, in fact, virginal. She'd been taken before by her suitors, but lately, she'd only been engaging with Taeyeon, because not even the best of the ones before Taeyeon could compare. No one had made Miyoung feel like this ever before. Taeyeon made her want to be with her all day every day, she had Miyoung hooked. Miyoung wanted everything from Taeyeon. Her company, her touch, her love, her attention, her everything. Miyoung felt like nothing else mattered when she was with Taeyeon. With the way Taeyeon made her come and feel loved simultaneously, Miyoung doubted anyone was going to live up to her standards anymore.

Taeyeon loved eating Miyoung up. The princess was so easy to work up and was so incredibly sensitive. Taeyeon suckled on the swollen clitoris of her princess and almost immediately, the princess's dirty little mouth moaned yet again. Her back was arched so perfectly as she tried to rub herself all over Taeyeon's face. Taeyeon protested by stilling her rutting hips, growling low to make her obey. Miyoung squirmed on the table, submitting to her alpha's command, but so overwhelmed with her alpha's ministrations that she couldn't help but pant like a bitch, tongue lolled out. Then again, she was just that. She was Taeyeon's bitch.

Taeyeon lathered her tongue all around Miyoung's leaking entrance, licking up the moisture her omega was so generously granting her. She purred low in her throat, the vibrations making Miyoung's voice pitch in volume. They were alone in Miyoung's grand bedroom, with Miyoung seated on her vanity, her moistening back pressing against the mirror. Miyoung's mind chanted the sentence over and over again in her head, _she was Taeyeon's bitch, her bitch, _and the more she thought it, the truer it became. The more arousing it became.

"As much as I'd like to have you come all over my tongue" Tiffany whined high as Taeyeon pulled her mouth from her sex. "But I can smell how fertile you're becoming. You know, if we continue fucking like this for the next few days, I'm gonna trigger your heat." Unlike her omega, Taeyeon was completely composed despite the ever hardening length prodding at her pants.

"I can't wait to make you swell, my princess. I'm going to fill you up over and over again until anyone can smell my cum nestled deep inside this pretty pussy of yours. You'd like that, huh, you fucking slut? As you fucking should. You're mine. My pretty little bitch.?

As much as Tiffany was a princess, deep within her resided a ruined omega, horny for any alpha's attention. But even deeper within, a part of her knew that not just any alpha could satisfy her anymore. Only Taeyeon would do. Only Taeyeon could fuck her, knot her, mark her, breed her.

She was Taeyeon's bitch.

[tbc]


	12. [oc.drabble] age (tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you age with two different hers in your life.

side note > inspired by [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744450)

* * *

You're seven years old when she leaves you.  
You're eight years old when you first try to run away.  
You're nine years old when you finally succeed.  
You're ten years old when she finds you again.  
You're eleven years old when you realize she doesn't really love you.  
You're twelve years old when she returns you to the place you escaped.  
You're still twelve years old when you decide that you're too tired to fight back.

* * *

You're still twelve when another she comes to greet you.  
She speaks in an even tone with quiet words that inquire about you gently.  
She is unlike what you know and so, you fear her softspoken approaches.  
You're peaking on thirteen when you try to trust her.  
At first, you break many times, the real world harsh on your tiny shoulders.  
But as time goes on and you learn to withstand more and to understand that breaking is inevitable.  
You're thirteen when you learn to let her fix you.

* * *

You're thirteen when you see her break for the first time.  
You're thirteen when you're more scared than ever, more scared than the first night without the first her.  
You're thirteen and don't understand how your strong and unbreakable she is now curled into herself and so weak.  
You're thirteen and don't understand her, but you wish in your deepest being that you could.

* * *

At first, she tries to push you away, scared of you seeing her like this.  
You understand her fear, but you want her to know that she doesn't have to hide from you because you understand.  
It takes a long time for her to see your understanding because her eyes have swollen shut with tears.  
You're nearing fourteen when you understand that family isn't about the parents and the children.  
You're nearing fourteen when you gain a mutual understanding of family with her.  
You're nearly fourteen when she learns to let you fix her.

* * *


	13. [oc.au] 요정

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you're an awkward high school graduate and you run into a hot mommy at your aunt's restaurant

Being a high school senior wasn't easy. Many of Hana Ren's classmates disagreed as they'd breezed through high school effortlessly. Hana, in turn, had struggled enough for them all. Just as her location – L.A, Diamond Bar – suggested, financially, she was above stable, but as far as mental health went, she was far from stability. As cliché as it was, she suffered great neglect from her constantly working parents. Adding to that, she was of Asian heritage, so there was yet another stereotype: good grades. With little to no parental guidance or support plus constant pressure to do well in school equalled in crippling self-hate and anxiety. Well. That was that. She had tried rebelling one time, but now that she thought back on it, the whole thing was just plain pathetic. She'd purposely flunked a test – flunked, as in gotten a B+ – and smoked half a cigarette she'd taken from her dad's packet. She hadn't even been proud of herself or felt liberated in the least. She was such a coward it wasn't even funny.

Summer vacation had come. She'd graduated, had already been accepted into Stanford University and was now looking for a job. She had a little experience in waitering since she'd worked a few summers at her aunt's restaurant downtown, but that was four years ago, and Hana from four years ago only had minor social interaction difficulties and while the braces sucked, many customers had cooed at her hard work. Now, she'd become socially inept, the braces were out, but the number of people that'd teased her because of them had caused her to just stop smiling altogether and the fact that she'd grown nearly 30cm, lost a tremendous amount of weight and looked like she was going to throw up any second with how pale she was, no kind auties were going to pinch her cheeks for delivering their noodles. She was tall, gangly and awkward, unapproachable, repulsive and an unattractive mess. She doubted her aunt could reject her from coming to work for her, but if she could, she definitely would.  
Hana looked around nervously. She'd biked downtown as she didn't want to find a parking spot and was walking her bike on the semi-busy street towards the restaurant. 요정 was the place's name, and it translated to yojeong, which in turn meant fairy. It was mostly referred to as 'the Korean place' as most of the Cali folk weren't that well versed in reading or even recognizing hangul letters. But Hana supposed it was okay since most of the customers were Korean-Americans as well and came to the place to be reminded of their roots. Hana's aunt was a lady almost in her fifties, her mother's older sister, that had a very thick Korean accent and ultra-authentic recipes, transported straight from their great-grandmother. As in, Hana's mother's and her sister's great grandmother. Very well-aged. Hana was aware of how desperate she seemed right then, trying anything in her power to not think of what she'd gotten herself into.

"Hana, deary!" Hana jumped a foot into the air. "There you are, my girl!" Her aunt's distinctive, husky voice scratched at her eardrums, making Hana shiver in both fear and contentment. While her aunt wasn't exactly a saving grace or a guardian angel, she was a hell of a lot better than her parents had been. Hana quickly locked her bike to the front wall of Yojeong and warily stepped towards her beaming aunt.

"Ahh, you've grown so well! Gosh, you're so skinny, I have to get some food in you! Hasn't Eun Jung been feeding you enough? I swear that girl loves the law more than her daughter." A flaw or a trait of her aunt's, Hana didn't know which to pick, was that she talked a lot, but didn't listen nearly enough. Hana could still remember when she told her how people were teasing her braces, and her aunt hadn't said anything. Then, later that day, she'd told her "Don't speak too fast with those braces of yours, you might spit on someone". While not necessarily mean, it was the opposite of what Hana wanted to hear. But Hana had understood. She'd listened to her aunt's advice and stopped talking as much.  
The two walked inside and as soon as the door swung shut, the chatter in the restaurant consumed Hana in its familiarity. As much as there were malicious memories stored in her head, Hana couldn't deny that the restaurant had been a safe place for her. She could recall how when she was washing dishes in the back, how she'd been alone in the backroom. She could still feel the sunlight peeking from the tiny window above her, how it'd warmed her skin and eventually made her glow orange in the blue toned room. There had been dishes clanking, her quiet humming and tiny birds and rustling trees and the muted happenings of the kitchen. She could remember how she'd cried into the soapy water and climbed on top of the drier, how she'd wished she could fit through the window and just run away, fly away like the birds that were calling out for her.

"Ahh, I've missed you so." Hana didn't believe her aunt had been missing her quite as much as she was saying, but she didn't dare argue."Well, I've prepared a locker for you in the employee backroom, your name is on the door, and I put your apron in it. You can start as soon as you're ready. You remember the basics, right?" Her aunt blabbered on as they walked towards the kitchen. Hana nodded her head meekly, not quite used to people talking to her this much. Usually, it was just teachers saying hi or her parents asking to see her report card. She felt awkward at being paid attention to.

Hana headed to the locker room as her aunt went back to working in the kitchen. She was the owner and the main chef, the one responsible for the food's quality. The locker room was the same as it'd been before, the familiar green tiles and white concrete walls greeting her in its familiar cold atmosphere. She headed for the locker with her name on it and pulled it open by its key. Inside was her old apron, just as promised. The thing was plain black just as all the other waiters' aprons, but what differentiated it from the others was how she'd sown her name in hangul to the front of it. It was in plain white text, nothing too flashy, just something that was entirely hers. Hana enjoyed having something that so obviously was hers only, for her only, for her as an individual.  
Hana could remember Yojeong's very own waiter's code by heart. 1. (long hair) wear your hair up/(all) remember to put on forehead band 2. apron all the way on, no bending on the waist 3. no heels 4. if customer tips openly, bow politely/remember to turn all tips into the tip jar for even distribution and 5. if a customer wants a recommendation, tell them the daily special. After recapping the instruction in her mind, she tied her apron into a neat bow behind her back and pulled on a random hairband from the jar. She checked herself in the mirror. A large white tee was exposing most of her collarbones and bony arms, the jeans she was wearing were also too big as the belt was tightened to the max around her waist. Her face was shiny from the California heat, her ears were glowing red and her shoes were positively filthy. They'd previously been white sneakers, but now they were yellowed, torn and smudged with all kinds of dirt. Her striped socks covered her ankles, the hello kitty face showing itself around her feet.

"Drinks?" Hana was much too nervous to ask formally, so she went for a bold approach. The customers had sat down just a minute ago.

"Yea, uh, I'll take a sprite." Hana couldn't lookup. She knew she just looked impassive, uncaring and unbothered, but she wasn't breathing.

"And I'll also take a sprite." The other lady spoke in a smiley tone. There was a lady in a hoodie and sneakers and another lady in a flowy shirt and white heels. They were wearing matching jeans. Hana nodded her head and walked away from the pair. First customers of the day. Make that coin, she chanted in her head encouragingly as she filled up the glasses. Before she went to deliver the drinks, she made the mistake of glancing towards her table.

On that table sat Krystal Jung, an upcoming freshman in her old high school and who's older sister – Jessica Jung – had been the girlfriend and likely enabler of Hana's tormentor. Tormentor was a strong word, but Tyler had been the most student interaction she had in that school and not in a positive light. Tyler had often cornered her after school, harassing her for… For what? Hana still couldn't understand why Tyler had paid much attention to her, but it seemed Jessica had known, considering she's held a grudge with Hana from the point the Tyler and she broke up to senior year. So, the core of the problem here was, that Hana knew that Jessica and Krystal were close – everyone in school knew that – and as they were pretty much carbon copies of each other in terms of attitude problems, Hana was afraid Krystal would hate her just as Jessica had.  
With her hands shaking so much that she almost spilt the drinks, Hana managed to set the drinks on the table. She then made the horrendous mistake of looking at the other female sitting across from Krystal.

Tiffany Hwang, or better known as the 'MILF Down the Street' as Hana had heard some of her neighbours refer to her as at a few of the neighbourhood discussions she'd bothered to go to. Hana had never really looked at Tiffany, and sure she'd seen the overbearing amount of beauty the woman possessed and how she failed to age at all. Who the fuck was she kidding. Hana could very well recall staring outside her window and watching Tiffany bathing in the sun in her back yard. Of course, Hana can remember drooling over the golden curves of the woman, the way her skin glistened in the sun and how Hana had melted at each move Tiffany had made.

She was so fucked.


	14. [taeny.au] sheep in wolf's clothing (info 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> turns out the great and confident tiffany hwang just wants to be kissed and cuddled and be taken care of.

At the beginning of the lupushomosapiens' rise, they'd been very closed off. Understandably so. They'd made their appearance in the early '30s and when they'd finally managed to get themselves standing in society, not many were exactly pleased. They were seen as abnormal monsters, mindless beasts, no better than animals. Violent persecution had taken place and their rights were no better than the blacks. Though in a very few cases, some wolves were turned into "pets" of sorts and were forced to stay in half/full form and were at the end of a leash. Abuse and oppression was every day for the wolves of that time.

But now, wolves were a hailed part of the community. They were allowed to educate themselves, live their lives as basic citizens and make a living. In the US and Canada, they were granted forest territory for pack activity and shifting. They were well off, but a past like that was hard to forget. The wolves carried the damage with them, often preferring to stay amongst their own kind and rarely working outside their territory. Then again, that was basic instinct. With a very strong pack mentality and their roles to live up to, not many felt the urge to go further.

Which is exactly why Kim Taeyeon was just so confused. Taeyeon was a simple college student, working towards a bachelor's and eventually an MD. There was nothing particular about her or her life. But Hwang Tiffany seemed to think otherwise. Hwang Tiffany as in the daughter of the Asian-American Wolf Association chairman and the North American pack's beta. So, yea. Hwang Tiffany was a big deal in the wolf community especially, but she did reach the human geographic as well. Taeyeon could not fathom why and let alone how Tiffany had become so infatuated with her of all people.  
Tiffany, who not only was an alpha female and so, extremely pack oriented and not to mention rare, but also a wolf who was very well off within her pack. Tiffany, who was the rarest of the rare in the wolf community, a female alpha, had her sights on tiny and measly Kim Taeyeon

Now, to neatly summarize this, Tiffany Hwang is a hot honcho, a big and puffy bird with feathers to flaunt – translated, an alpha female with her sights on the unathletic, introverted little twerp that could not go a day without her Switch, the one and only Kim Taeyeon.

So, how in the fuck did we get here?

* * *

Taeyeon did not pout nor sulk. But she did make some, teeny weeny, itty bitty exceptions when it came to certain things. Such as when she forgot to charge her consol and couldn't take it to school. Such as now. She was seated at her usual place, in the far off corner on campus on a bench that was comfortably under a tree that provided top-notch coverage from the sun. It was an ideal spot. Not only was it mostly secluded, but it was outside. While Taeyeon didn't have her ultimate set up available outside, she did get fresh air and avoided her friends' nagging, so she felt happy with it. But not now. It was lunchtime and all she could do was eat and play some dumb, half-assed mobile games that played ads every five fucking seconds.  
So here she was, munching angrily on her kimbap. She'd gotten bored with playing the mobile version of Mario kart – now that she thought about it, why the fuck hadn't she brought her DS? – and had resorted to people watching. Not many walked by her bench, but there were people in the distance. Some had put the effort in their lunch, bringing blankets and baskets for picnics, some were seated on the tables on the mini concrete plaza near the cafeteria. Most were probably in the nearby restaurants. Her friends knew of her spot, so if they wanted to join, they could, but Taeyeon was content – as content as she could be, grumpy as she was – being alone. She raked her vision over the people until eventually, she found something relatively interesting. There was an older woman walking on one of the paths toward the plaza area, her face twisted into a mean frown. Taeyeon kept her eye on the woman, feeling off about her. She most likely was just a parent with a resting bitching face. She was probably way off in her suspicion. It still wouldn't hurt to keep her eye on the woman, right?

"Is that a…" As the woman walked further away from her and her back faced Taeyeon, Taeyeon discovered something alarming. That was a hunter jacket. Hunters were believers that wolves should be slaughtered to extinction and often targeted high profile wolves with violence and/or other means of breaking them down from their status. The woman's leather jacket showcased a medium-sized logo of a snarling wolf with a dagger through its head. Not many knew any hunter logos, as they were often kept hush-hush, but in high school – back in Korea – when she'd been doing a group project, a classmate of hers had been part of a hunter syndicate and naively shown her a bunch of other logos and explained things to her. The experience had been so bizarre and eye-opening that Taeyeon hadn't been able to forget.  
She shot up from the bench when she saw the woman adjust her jacket and in the process reveal the gun tucked in the back of her pants. Taeyeon's heart was beating between her ears as she went to briskly catch up with the woman. She decided it was best not to make a scene, as the woman had a firearm with her and hunters weren't exactly known to care for casualties. Taeyeon made sure to keep a distance from the woman as she followed her. As she did, she realized she had no idea where the woman was going, nor what her plan was – what her own plan was. Feeling too into it already, she refused to just back down. What if she was going to hurt one of Taeyeon's classmates? The guilt would eat her up. She hadn't done anything for the person despite having known of the situation. Pushing violently at her cowardly tendencies, she steeled herself.

The woman was approaching a dorm building. Her dorm building. Oh, shit. Taeyeon quickly through an alternative route, cutting in front of the woman and entered the building. She went to the vending machine and pretended to buy a drink as the woman passed her and walked up the stairs. With sweat staining her brows, hands trembling uncontrollably and knees numbing, Taeyeon advanced up the stairs, almost right behind the woman. The woman went up to Taeyeon's floor. Oh god. She'd fucking kill herself now if she did nothing to try and prevent this woman from doing something. The woman turned to the right, towards apartments 210-220, while Taeyeon stayed on the hallway. Think, Taeyeon, fucking think! In a panic, she opened her door, kept it open for a while and then closed it without stepping in. She held her breath and waited. There was absolute silence. The dorm was pretty much empty since Ave Maria was for pre-med majors and those fuckers didn't skip class. In baited silence, she waited.

And then, after what felt like a whole six decades, Taeyeon heard a deafening crash. She heard hinges twisting and wood splintering; someone had crashed a door in. Dropping her bag, she sprinted towards the sound. At the end of the hallway, a door hung open and sounds of struggle came from the room. With no plan nor thought, Taeyeon launched into the room and was met with a pretty intense sight. On the ground, there were two tussling females, the one with the leather jacket on top and quite obviously on the winning end and one pinned to the ground at gunpoint. That was Hwang Tiffany, Taeyeon vaguely remembered at the back of her mind, but before it could even register, Taeyeon was in the air, having propelled her tiny body in all its might into the air and towards the jacket woman. Taeyeon landed heavily on the stranger's back and luckily was able to count on her muscle memory when she disarmed and restrained the woman. Taeyeon's father had used to be a police officer – now retired – and had insisted on teaching Taeyeon those kinds of things. The woman trashed around, but Taeyeon was pumped on adrenaline and determined to keep the woman down. Quickly jabbing at her vagus nerve, Taeyeon felt the woman slumped in her hold. She was out cold.

Breathing hard and heavy, Taeyeon could not believe what she'd just done. Never in her life had she managed to… Jesus Christ. She just stopped a potential murder, restrained and disarmed a person and knocked that person out. If she ever told that story, no one, absolutely no one would believe her. This was absolute madness. She let go of the unconscious woman shakily and swallowed once before looking to her dormmate.  
Hwang Tiffany was known for her pristine image. She was rich, sweet, fashionable, beautiful, high profile, connected, humble, polite, intelligent, powerful – perfect. But this woman, this woman right here. This was Hwang Tiffany, but somehow not. This Tiffany was flustered, sweaty – not in an attractive way, but fucking drenched – frazzled, red-eyed, in a robe with her hair in a messy bun, her eyes darker than Taeyeon remembered them being and a very visible tent on her robe. A visible tent. Oh. Oh!

"I– I'm so sorry! I'll just, uh, I'll just go and uhm, I'll call the police? Campus police? The WLRA?" Taeyeon went to drag the woman out of Tiffany's room but was quickly interrupted.

"Taeyeon!" Taeyeon startled at Tiffany's loud wail. Tears had started streaming down the beautiful woman's face the moment stood up. Tiffany reached for Taeyeon much like a toddler wanting to be held, crying loudly and babbling nonsense. Hesitantly, Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany, settling back onto the ground to hold her properly. Tiffany settled herself on Taeyeon's lap and honestly, as uncomfortable as Taeyeon was with close proximity with strangers, Tiffany probably really needed this. Having been attacked in such a place must've been terrifying. So Taeyeon let the woman weep in her hold, let her wet her hoodie in tearstains and tried desperately to console her – to no avail.

Taeyeon had lost track of time by the time Tiffany calmed somewhat. Rocking them back and forth, rubbing soothing circles on her back, hand in her hair and lips pressed to the crown of her head, Taeyeon soothed Tiffany to the best of her abilities. Tiffany was curled in her hold, moulding herself into Taeyeon's body and pressing her nose to her neck. With quiet hiccups emanating from her, Taeyeon pulled back a bit but was immediately met with strong protest. A loud whine came from Tiffany as she nuzzled her nose further into Taeyeon's collar, her arms tightening around Taeyeon's ribcage.

"Tiffany, I need to call someone, she's not gonna be knocked out forever." Taeyeon tried coaxing Tiffany from letting her go, but the girl was stubborn. She tried to probe some more, but when a weak "please don't leave me" and soft sobs started shaking her body, Taeyeon sighed in resignation and just let her be. Hopefully, someone would find them.


	15. [tw.taeny.au] melody of the lonely pt. ı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiffany's love isn't what taeyeon wants, but she's much too greedy to reject it. perhaps it could lead them both to the path of happiness.

Music was her life. She breathed melodies and strived in her element. She was gifted, her ears blessed and her voice a gift from above. She was someone to admire. But there was something preventing her from getting herself out there. Something so trivial, yet somehow so important. You see, Kim Taeyeon was no ordinary girl. At least, she didn't get to be. She was intersex, had DSD aka disorder of sex development, which meant that while her chromosomes, most hormones and most definitely her mind made her female, her genitalia nor gonads corresponded to these facts. Now, in simpler terms, she was a girl with a penis and while the matter was much more complicated than just that bold statement, it wasn't entirely wrong.  
Kim Taeyeon was born into a prestigious family of all sorts. Her mother was a retired figure skater and crowned Miss Korea while her father was an actor and now the owner of a renowned entertainment company. She was a child of the limelight. Unfortunately, her parents thought, how could they show this freak of nature to the public, how would their careers be affected? How could such beautiful people make something so imperfect? And so, they settled on never showing their child, only sometimes they set up a paparazzi spotting to keep up appearances, but Taeyeon was never properly seen. This all went with the excuse of protecting their child, but little did the press know that the seemingly pristine, perfect family was a hell hole for tiny little Taeyeon.

Taeyeon could still remember most of the things that'd been said and done to her. She could remember her parents telling her to never tell anyone that she had a peepee. She could remember them grimacing when she bathed. She could remember how they refused to hold her hand, refused to hug her most times, could remember how they taught her to refrain from speaking. She could remember their mistreatment, but couldn't recognize it as just that: mistreatment. She was still unsure if they'd been in the right. Maybe she deserved this discomfort? Maybe it was normal to look at scissors and think "maybe I could make it better"? Perhaps it was perfectly ordinary to think you were disgusting, filthy, undeserving of love and/or affection, perhaps it was alright to think you were nothing but a mistake, that you should've never been born, should just wither away, no one would miss you–

Perhaps, Taeyeon still had hope, she mused as she sat on her stool. She ran her fingers across the keyboard. Maybe, it wouldn't be bad to be worthless, if she could play for others. Sometimes, when her nanny couldn't make it, her parents had reluctantly taken her to their galas. They'd put her in a room and told her to wait for them to come get her. Of course, a child wouldn't listen to that. So she'd wandered. And she'd found the ballroom. There were a bunch of dancing pairs and on top of a pedestal was an orchestra of all kinds of instruments, all playing in sync and living off of each other, feeding each other. Taeyeon had been mesmerized. She'd then looked to the dancefloor. And there they were. Her parents. Dancing. They twirled around, looking so happy and in love. Their smiles reached their ears as they swayed to the music. And then Taeyeon had decided. If she couldn't make her parents love her, the least she could do was help them love each other.  
So she taught herself to play all sorts of instruments. She mastered piano first, soon after the violin in tow with viola and then the trumpet. Then the flute. Then cello. Saxophone. Trombone. Clarinet. French horn. Probably more. Either way, she was good. She made sure every note was perfectly executed, her pitch always sounding perfectly professional, clean and just right. Not too loud, not too quiet – she made it perfect. She often played deliberately loud when her parents were done eating dinner in hopes of them dancing together. Taeyeon hoped with all her heart they would. Because when they danced, they loved and if they loved enough, then maybe they could spare some for Taeyeon.

* * *


	16. [taeny.au] melody of the lonely pt. ıı (tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a visitor comes and little taeyeon doesn't quite understand.

Taeyeon sat on her chair on the dinner table. The table was quite large, but it only had three chairs on either side. Taeyeon sat on the furthest right side, while her parents occupied the left side, sitting across from each other and leaving one seat available between the child and the parents. Taeyeon was no child, though, she was almost seventeen. Then again, not many could predict that. Taeyeon was a skinny little thing, short too, with a face resembling that of a middle schooler's, so she was often mistaken as younger than she actually was. Nearly all her parents' friends thought she was still in elementary school. Her parents hadn't bothered correcting them, seeing as they saw Taeyeon so little, to begin with. None of them knew that Taeyeon was already taking online classes for college. Taeyeon doubted even her parents knew.

"Child." Kim Ryunwok called for Taeyeon, not pausing in his eating. "A friend of mine is coming to stay with us for a few days. He has a daughter and it is inevitable that you'll interact. You remember the rules, yes?" Taeyeon nodded her head, keeping her demeanour and face neutral. Inside, though, she was jumping with joy. She hadn't interacted with anyone aside from her parents for so long. Taeyeon knew she couldn't talk much with the daughter, but to know that she wasn't all alone was a comforting thought.

"Recite them." Her mother piped in, not sparing a glance at her daughter. Taeyeon cleared her throat, having not spoken in a long while.

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Don't speak of the condition. Don't initiate touch and try to avoid it. Don't wear clothes that might suggest something. Don't eat or drink outside of appropriate times." Taeyeon was proud of herself for remembering them all and delivering them so smoothly. Taeyeon hoped her parents would praise her for it.

"Try to not scare her away." It was her own fault for hoping anyways, Taeyeon thought as she went back to eating. "And go clean your dish. You've had enough." Taeyeon nodded idly, ignoring the rumble of her stomach.

* * *

"Ah, Mr Hwang! Welcome!" Her father sounded joyful. Taeyeon felt giddy. While her father went up to the pair of guests, Taeyeon and her mother stood by the door. Taeyeon was standing a bit behind the door and behind her mother. She watched her mother smile gently at the visitors. Strangers could make her smile more than Taeyeon could. Taeyeon tried to ignore the radiating pain on her collarbones.

"It's a pleasure!" The unknown man, Mr Hwang, Taeyeon presumed, spoke boisterously. He was tall and broad, seemingly foreign. Her father was a bit shorter than Mr Hwang.

"This is my daughter, Tiffany, as I'm sure you remember." Mr Hwang showcased his creation proudly and Taeyeon hoped her father would do the same. "I believe you haven't had the chance to introduce yours ?" Mr Hwang inquired.

"Ah, yes, Taeyeon, come on out!" Her father turned towards the door with a fatherly smile. Her father never smiled like that and despite seeing that the warmth in her father's eyes was synthetic at best, Taeyeon let herself feel unfiltered joy at the notion. So, with a bright smile, Taeyeon emerged from behind the door and skipped to her father's side. She looked up at the man in admiration, happy she'd been acknowledged by him.

"And this is Taeyeon, my daughter." Ryunwok put a hand on Taeyeon's shoulder. Taeyeon was wearing a huge, megawatt smile and waved happily at the pair. Mr Hwang chuckled at the girl's enthusiasm.

"Sorry, she doesn't speak much." Her father squeezed her shoulder in warning and Taeyeon cleared her throat.

"It's nice to me–eet you, Mr Hwang." Taeyeon's voice cracked in the middle of her sentence and she felt her father's spine lock beside her. 

"Haha, yes, it is nice to meet you indeed. I hope you and Tiffany get along." Mr Hwang glanced at his daughter, but her gaze was solely set on something else entirely. Taeyeon got curious and followed Tiffany's gaze, which coincidentally was pointed to Taeyeon's crotch. Taeyeon was wearing a loose, floral sundress – it was the middle of summer, after all – and compression briefs, so there was no way her thingy was showing, but panic shot through her nonetheless. Unconsciously, she stepped closer to her father for reassurance and a semblance of safety.

"C'mon, I'll show you around the house." Ryunwok invited warmly and detached himself from Taeyeon, but only after shooting her a deadly glare. Mr Hwang didn't seem to notice, his eyes trained on the mansion before him. Tiffany in turn still had her eyes glued onto Taeyeon. Taeyeon felt naked under her gaze. And for Taeyeon, nakedness was very, very bad.

* * *

Tiffany wouldn't leave Taeyeon alone. Never in her life had someone sought her out so consistently. Taeyeon didn't know how to handle it.

"Taeyeon, come out!" Tiffany was banging on her door. "Please! I'm so bored!" Mr Hwang and her parents had gone out to enjoy dinner and had left the mansion to go to the city. Their house was pretty far from downtown, in the midst of a forest and near a lake. Taeyeon supposed it wouldn't hurt to go out. So she stepped out of her room tentatively. Tiffany was outside her door, beaming a smile in her direction. When Tiffany smiled genuinely, her eyes curled into pretty crescents. Tiffany giggled happily at finally getting Taeyeon out, her mouth parting and revealing a near-perfect set of teeth. Tiffany's smile was mesmerizing, Taeyeon decided, ducking her head in embarrassment. She'd been staring much too long. With brisk steps, Taeyeon started walking towards the music room. Tiffany followed blindly.

"You know, Tae, you've got such a big house, I got lost two times looking for your room. I almost called daddy, that would've been embarrassing–" Tiffany chattered away to herself, her loud voice echoing in the sterile hallways of Taeyeon's home. Taeyeon felt that the loudness made the space seem less empty.

"What's in there?" Tiffany asked once Taeyeon stopped in front of a door. Taeyeon just opened it and stepped in, leaving the door open in invitation. Taeyeon walked straight to the piano and took a seat on the bench. Once settled, she looked up and saw that Tiffany had crossed the room to next to the sleek, black grand piano. Taeyeon smiled gleefully, pleased her friend – the closest thing she had to a friend – had come with her. She'd never gotten to play in front of anyone. She hoped Tiffany liked her music.

Taeyeon closed her eyes and laid her fingers onto the tiles. She didn't press down quite yet, counting in her head to pace herself. And then, she began. There were no notes on the stand, but Taeyeon had memorized them as she'd played the [piece](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsOQI33wZe8) so many times. It was from an animated movie which she'd watched for the first time when she was young but had replayed many times. The plot sucked her in and the world the characters lived in and went on their adventures in made Taeyeon jealous. If she lived in a world like theirs, maybe she could be a cool heroine. Maybe she could live in a moving castle as well? Ooh, could she build her own castle? With magic? With magic and her parents? And when she'd built the castle – with magic, of course – her parents would tell her they were proud of her and loved her. Yes, in the fantasy world. Taeyeon immersed herself in the music, forgetting about Miyoung, now only visioning herself in a big castle that walked the mountains that ran on living and talking fire. She was so in the fantasy world, that she didn't even notice Tiffany taking a seat beside her on the bench.

"Taeyeon…" Tiffany whispered as she leaned her head onto Taeyeon's shoulder, her tone soft. "You play really well." She simply said and Taeyeon nodded her head happily, feeling very pleased with herself for having played so well she'd gotten a vocal response. That was a lot for her.

"You're so cute, Taeyeon." Tiffany giggled, noticing Taeyeon's bouncing feet and jittering hands. Taeyeon only smiled wider in response, not saying anything as her cheeks developed a pink hue.

"Taeyeon, why're you so quiet?" Tiffany asked tentatively after her giggling fit, the atmosphere sobering slightly. "I don't mind your silent company, but I'm curious," Tiffany reassured quickly, not wanting to offend her new friend. Despite the kind delivery of the question, Taeyeon's body seized in panic. Would she have to answer? Did this count as absolutely necessary? It was a simple question really, and by answering she'd be disobeying her parents. But she didn't want to make things awkward with Tiffany.

"I, uh…" She cleared her throat, having not spoken for the last two days. "Not allowed to." She decided to put it simply, not wanting to say more than she had to. 

"Huh…" Tiffany seemed dissatisfied with the answer but didn't probe further. "You've got a beautiful voice, Taeyeon."

"…Thank you." Taeyeon replied in a tiny, barely audible voice, but Tiffany heard it nonetheless.


	17. [m.taeny.omegaverse] touch my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tiffany knows she's pretty and and wonderful and worth the world. she's any alpha's wet dream, the best possible future for any potential partner. but.

Tiffany knew she was pretty. She was the prettiest girl on the block, loved by all. She was the omegan treasure of the campus, the secret weapon of their university. She was heaven on earth. Confidence coursed through her veins. She was a treasure.

* * *

Strutting down the street clad in fashionable clothes for the summer, Tiffany smiled at the passersby. Tiffany knew she looked damn fine, the white heels making her look elegant and put together, the tight blue jeans hugging her legs just right and making them seem as if they went on forever and the sleeveless, willowy top showcasing her bare shoulders. A sophisticated golden chain was around her neck. She could feel the people – especially the alphas – eyeing her up. And to add her perfectly put together looks, an appealing scent was wafting from her. Her cycle was approaching its peak, aka ovulation and thus her heat. With the approaching fertile period, her body was pumping out pheromones and hormones were causing her to feel more receptive to the attention. It was just the right time since during these early stages her scent didn't send out an exact mating call. Getting into the medical facts would be boring, so let's move on. Tiffany would be lying if she said she didn't like the looks she was receiving, in fact, it was quite the opposite, as she was actively looking for a partner to help her during the impending d-day.

Finally, on-campus, Tiffany sipped on her Mango Black Tea Lemonade as she walked towards the econ building. She had business management this morning. Tiffany waved at familiar faces – which was most students – and shot them happy smiles, feeling cheerful. She wasn't what was the source of her positive mood today, but she wouldn't be caught complaining. Perhaps it was just her cycle. Speaking of her cycle, Tiffany turned a different eye on to scope out available alphas.

She saw Ok Taecyeon sitting with his crew on a table in a true Taecyeon manner. He was an easy-going guy, not too serious and sometimes a bit too lenient, Tiffany had learned. She'd once heard his friend scolding– ahh… Nickhun, Tiffany's ex, was a friend of his. Well, Taecyeon wasn't that hot anyway, Tiffany crossed out the name in her mind.

Scanning her surroundings, Tiffany's eyes landed on another group of handsome men. The Nu Chi Theta fraternity, filled to the brim with young boys who got excited at the mere thought of bedding someone with Tiffany's status – wet behind the ears, is what they were. Tiffany pondered on the pros and cons. An obvious pro would be that they most definitely would have the stamina to withstand the intensity of her untampered heat, but that wasn't the question. Tiffany was a precious omega, a real alpha's treasure. Could those eager, one pump dump guys appreciate her the way she deserved? The answer was no, she concluded as she saw one of the group loudly exclaim "nudes!" and promptly show his phone to the others. A hard no actually, Tiffany thought and hastily scribbled over NCT on her mental list.

Tiffany looked over the Big Hit musical fraternity and saw that the new occupants were lounging outside on their patio. They all seemed immersed in something and she could tell with one glance that though they seemed much calmer than the NCT dormitory, their experience seemed that much weaker. Most of the youngsters were betas anyway, but the one or two alphas that were didn't put out much. Their reputation on campus was booming at the moment, new blood in the dance major had the talentless quaking in their boots. Tiffany refused to give her sacred body to someone who worked a lithe physique unable to stand against her intensity. Plus, the guys were freshmen and a senior like Tiffany wouldn't stoop as low as that.

Tiffany supposed she was being a bit harsh, judging these guys without really knowing them. Who knew, maybe the guys really did put out and Tiffany's was just mindlessly refusing them. But she wasn't worried. She'd spent her heat alone before. As excruciating as it was in the moment, the void in her belly going unfilled making her unable to focus on anything aside from the agony of it, she knew she could get through it. She much preferred not to, though.

Tiffany made it to the econ building safe and sound. As she plopped to her usual place in the lecture room, she put her glasses on swept the guys from her mind. She took out her notes and became the good student she was.

* * *

Okay, well. Don't get me wrong, she really was a good student, but her math professor was a fucking ass. She'd gotten off econ and had just finished working on her Advanced Functions assignment in the library. The infuriating dickhead of a professor had moved the due date up a complete week from the initial date and thus landing Tiffany here. Walking home in the dark with a scent that called attention to her. No scent blockers with her and with no nearby shops open nearby, she was positively screwed. Tiffany was walking at a rapid pace towards her dorm, heels clacking loudly against the pavement – she could only pray an alpha wouldn't catch her and get ideas. She'd stupidly thought she wouldn't need her pepper spray today as the initial plan was to walk home with Jessica after her ballet. Obviously, Tiffany had to stay on campus for longer than Jessica's fucking practice. Huffing and puffing, Tiffany passed by an alley. She paused. A shortcut. Tiffany was very much aware of just how cliche this whole scenario was, but she was getting desperate and paranoid. So, without further thought, she slipped in between the buildings.

Tiffany walked further into the alley, making choices by turning left and right. With the multitude of turns she was making, she was beginning to lose hope of getting home in time and debating if she'd entered a maze by accident. It was dark and cold and praise the lord– a sign! A neon sign greeted her behind one of the corners. Civilization, what a relief. With hurried steps, Tiffany rushed to the sign. "Omegan Outlet" it read. Tiffany was confused, but at this point much too curious not to turn the handle and check it out. With deliberately slow movements, Tiffany turned the handle and opened the door. Inside, was a dimly lit room, a lamp casting a light similar in colour to the neon sign. A hot pink. But, what really caught Tiffany's interest in the room was the cock peaking through the wall. She'd found a fucking glory hole. A heavy blush painted over her face as soon as she realized what she'd stumbled upon but she didn't dare close the door. That was an exceptional penis…

Tiffany gulped as she inspected the fine specimen from the doorway. The room wasn't very big, so she wasn't too much of a distance away from the dick. It was hefty and long. There were a few thick veins running up its length. The head was circumcised and leaking precum. Tiffany could feel her pussy pulse at the sight, her hormonal mind making her wonder how it'd feel if it was dripping into her. Tiffany gulped again and licked her lips at the thought. Tiffany knew that a cock like that could satisfy her, she could feel it in her very bones, she could see that the possessor of such a thing was a fine alpha. She could smell it in the air, the sheer amount of pheromones pumping out of the organ making her inner omega twitch to life. Tiffany wondered what kind of alpha was behind the wall. Unconsciously, she stepped into the room, towards her prize. Tiffany's mind was going hazy at the smell of the beautiful cock before her. Gosh, it looked delicious. That was a cock she'd get on her knees for. The high and mighty and the worshipped goddess that was Tiffany Hwang would submit to this cock, she admitted somewhat ashamed. Admitting that didn't wound her ego as much as it should've, the omega in her convincing her that this was how it was supposed to be.

Tiffany stepped closer and reached out for the dick, her hands touching it delicately. Tiffany preened at how it twitched at her gentle touches. The skin of the cock was hot and flushed fairly quick at Tiffany's touch. Tiffany pressed her thumb to the underside of the tip and smeared the abundance of precum around the cockhead. The sight of the glistening cock made Tiffany pant wantonly, her body arching towards the wall in an attempt to get closer to the alpha. She whimpered pathetically when she was met with a cold wall and not a solid body as her instincts told her to. Tiffany got ahold of the dick with both of her hands and shuddered when she noticed her hands didn't cover it entirely. Her knees trembled as she squeezed the pulsing length in her hands. God, she felt tiny. Her cycle was making her feel out of it and too hot for clothes. She felt like she was melting. She pulled her hands from the throbbing length reluctantly and reached for her zipper and in a swift movement pulled her jeans and panties down to mid-thigh. She was much too impatient to get them any lower.

Her movements feverish, Tiffany stepped towards the bobbing appendage, lust clouding her awareness. She pressed against the wall with the dick between her thighs, pressing to her swollen folds. She rubbed herself all over the glorious length, wetting in generously in her dripping slick. Her pussy was sucking on nothing, desperately seeking filling. Pressing her ear to the wall as she ground her hips and moaned her heart away, Tiffany swore she'd never find a better alpha. She whined high and loud as she heard a muffled groan behind the wall. She was gone.

* * *

The next morning, as embarrassed as she probably should've felt, Tiffany was positively glowing. Yesterday evening she'd impaled herself on a cock that had moulded her insides in a way that had made her unable to enjoy any other appendage. Tiffany supposed this was another thing that was supposed to affect her negatively, but honestly, it didn't. It may have been that, while Tiffany strongly believed that omegas were equal to alphas and shouldn't be bound to certain roles, she herself found pleasure in placing herself in a typical omegan role. She found beauty in taking care of her children and taking care of her home while her alpha provided for their family outside their home. She found pleasure in being a worshipped treasure, possession of her alpha and something entirely unreplaceable. 


	18. [au.drabble] kim taeyeon's heart

A girl lays on a white bed in a white room. In the room you can see the whiteness of it, but not the darkness lingering. You can see the shallow breathing of the girl, the hopeful sunshine coming through the blinds, the tangled wires of the various machines. You can hear the girl's quiet weeping, the crying she tries to deny, but hiccups loudly in her protest. You can hear the beeping of a monitor. It is rhythmic and even, not a fault in sight even with one beat. The girl is recovering.  
-  
The girl sleeps on her bed, her cheeks shimmering under the moonlight, the tears that fell now dried up. In the room, you can see a calm night, but you cannot see the storm within.  
In the storm is a whirlwind of all kinds of different things, but what you can see is mostly the distinct colours of emotion. The storm is painted in a dull grey in sorrow, a blue tint in it showing grief and the white whisps symbolizing mourning. Within the storm though, rage on a twisted rainbow. There is red in fury and absolute anger, there is green in shame and a murky yellow in guilt. There is a swampy green in regret and at the very base of the storm, you could only spot it if you squint hard enough, there was a hint of pink in sheer pain and while it might've seemed small, the core of it ached the most and fumed with claws and teeth and talons and fangs.  
From the storm, you can hear almost nothing. It's almost calm, serene, but that is only if you don't listen. Not many hear the pained whimpers or the pleading sobs or the pitiful whining or the helpless weeping or the hopeless wail of the girl that was so quiet, you'd think she was okay.  
-  
The girl wakes with a gasp. Her eyes are squeezed shut and her mouth is hung open in pain, a soundless yell expressing her pain. She clutches at her gown, her chest aching in a way that leaves her breathless. Regardless of the blinding pain slowly numbing her entire body, she helplessly lets the pain take over. She lets the life seep out of her. She let's herself slip away – because she doesn't want to be here. Not anymore. She doesn't want to rot away in a white room, she doesn't want to be treated as a glass doll, she doesn't want to swallow pills for the rest of her life, doesn't want to go to the hospital, doesn't want to be a burden, a deadweight, useless, good for nothing–

A gasp leaves her, her lungs fighting against her will, needing oxygen, but the pain in her chest had paralyzed her. Her eyes roll back and her whole body trembles uncontrollably and in her ears ring a flat line. She doesn't want to live with someone else's heart in her chest, so she lets it go and lets it drag her down with it.


	19. [m.taeny.au] puppy love pt. ı (sub!taengsic, sub!jeti)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doberman tiffy is jelly.

Tiffany did not like sharing. She absolutely hated it. It was in her nature to be territorial, as a Doberman Pincher, so no one could really blame her. When Jessica brought her to socialize with other hybrids, she did fine with them – once the others got over their initial fear of her breed. She was a nice person, but once someone tried getting pets from Jessica, all hell broke loose. Tiffany could remember only seeing red. She'd prowled over to the poor puppy and snarled so loud the entire playground stopped for a moment. The next second Tiffany was on the other canine, body pinning them down and viciously threatening them, almost biting them. The other dog had pissed themselves in submission, Tiffany's dominant vibes making the other whimper and whine in defeat – completely succumbing into instinct. Needless to say, Jessica had given her a good scolding.

That being said, right about now, Tiffany was feeling murderous. This time around making the other submit wouldn't be enough. She was going to maul someone. That someone being Kim Fucking Taeyeon, Jessica's new foster hybrid and a pain in Tiffany's ass. Usually, the fosters knew their place, so Tiffany was civil, nice, even, but Kim Taeyeon knew no boundaries. She shamelessly scented Jessica and practically laid herself on her lap at any given time, completely stealing Jessica's attention. And what annoyed Tiffany the most was that Jessica seemed not to mind it. She let the fucker rub herself all over her and let her take naps using her thighs as a pillow. Tiffany Hwang hated sharing, but even more than that, she hated Kim Taeyeon. And now was her opportunity to confront the fellow canine.

"Yah, Kim Taeyeon!" Tiffany almost shouted as soon as she was sure Jessica was far enough from the door to not hear her bellow. "Get your ass over here!" She demanded the older hybrid, not caring about honorifics. This was dog to dog and dogs didn't have fucking manners.

"What, Fany-ah?" Taeyeon had the audacity to stroll into the room like a fucking lazy housecat, not at all bothered by Tiffany's loud shout. 

"Don't call me that!" Tiffany snapped angrily, standing up from the couch, huffing and puffing. "You listen to me, pupper, you've been really disrespectful." She started off steady.

"Oh, how so?" Taeyeon seemed genuinely confused and oblivious. Tiffany clenched her teeth in irritation, fighting the urge to growl.

"Jessica is mine. I don't appreciate you scenting her 24/7 and hogging her all to yourself. I get that you need care or whatever, but she's my owner first, so back off." Tiffany barked out her frustrations, feeling victorious when Taeyeon's face fell. Ha, take that, Kim Taeyeon!

"I can't really help myself…" Taeyeon stated unhappily, her pointy ears flopping down on her head.

"Phs, I call bullshit. Dogs aren't bred that thoroughly." Tiffany knew some stuff about hybrid genetics as Jessica often brought work home, so she knew Taeyeon was trying to trick her.

"What? No? I'm not a dog?" Taeyeon responded in a questioning tone. "I'm a wolf." And, as if to prove that, Taeyeon pumped out a plethora of pheromones. A wolf. A fucking wolf. Tiffany knew wolves were bred extremely deep and were designed to follow animal instinct strongly. They were quite the rare hybrid, while not entirely exclusive, they were still quite pricey. It was in every hybrid's genetic coding to want to be owned and mated, stronger in some and less in others. That added up to personal nature, made up for a portion of the hybrid's personality. And Taeyeon was fucking clingy.  
Tiffany sat back down, grumbling how this shit was unfair. Taeyeon couldn't control her need to be close to Jessica and if she did manage, then it could risk her mental health seriously. Fuck this.

"You smell weird." Tiffany startled from her thoughts as Taeyeon's voice rung out alarmingly near her. "That's your heat, isn't it?" Taeyeon questioned as her eyes darkened. Tiffany was near her heat, indeed, and oh fuck. Now that she knew Taeyeon was a wolf and not a dog as she'd initially thought, Tiffany knew Taeyeon was considerably more dominant than her and so–

"You're not going anywhere." Meaning, Tiffany was going to get fucked within an inch of her life.

"But– you like Jessica, don't fuck me!" Tiffany shouted in alarm, fighting the urge to just submit to the wolf. She shivered as Taeyeon pressed her pelvis to her ass and bit her lip harshly to keep the needy whine in. The pheromones were getting to her. Tiffany tried desperately to breathe through her mouth, but Taeyeon was too close for her to really filter any of her scent. Good God, she smelled nice.

"No, not really." Tiffany gasped in both surprise and in indignation as Taeyeon went and buried her sneaky little nose to Tiffany's nape, scenting her and enveloping the Doberman in the wolf's – quite pleasant – scent. Tiffany cursed her traitor of a body.

"I've had my sights set on another pretty bitch, you see." Taeyeon licked a deliberate line across Tiffany's neck and this time she couldn't hold her tongue and whimpers just like what Taeyeon had called her – a bitch. "Ohh, Fany-ah… Since I walked through the door and saw you huffing and puffing like a grumpy little poodle, I've just wanted to wreck you. I'm gonna ruin you so that nothing but wolf– nothing but _me_, my touch, my_ cock_, can ever satisfy you." Taeyeon punctuated her words with sharp thrusts of her hips. The words alone could've left Tiffany panting, but the motions against her buttocks made her body involuntarily flex and preen. She was submitting annoyingly easily, but when Taeyeon closed her lips against Tiffany's pulse point and sucked a mark on it, Tiffany couldn't find it in herself to care.


	20. [taeny.au] taeyeon's hobby hopping project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as indecisive as she is, there is one certain thing.

Kim Taeyeon was a fanatic. She first started exhibiting her fangirling ways when she was merely eight years of age. Then, she'd had an obsession with action figures and plushies from several different animes and cartoons. Later when she was about to start middle school, her interest in anime had developed into fan work such as fanfiction and fanart. And finally, to the final stage of her weeaboo, she'd started cosplaying and learning Japanese. Most would say that this sort of cycle was a perfectly normal description of one's beginning of a relationship with anime, but oh, Taeyeon was different. After high school, she'd started to calm down a bit and had discovered new things. New things, that launched the "Taeyeon's Hobby Hopping Project".

On her first year of college, she was so into volleyball, she almost became the ace of the team. She'd decided to join, due to a certain anime. But, as luck would have it, she'd discovered the swim team. Inspired by an anime yet again, she joined the team and even landed them in first place in the NCAA championships. She was a hailed hero. But then, as you could probably already guess, another thing piqued her interest. This time, though, her influence wasn't an anime, not entirely. She joined the Arts club and joined the orchestra. She paid for violin lessons and learned to play. And then ditched it on her second year. At this point, she had enemies on two sports teams and a whole orchestra after her. For a while, Taeyeon didn't have any particular interests and her friends were relieved, to say the least. But that didn't last, because soon word got out that the infamous club hopper Kim Taeyeon had taken on another extracurricular activity. Two of them, actually. Now, she was in the Arts again, but this time in visual arts and on top of that, she'd joined the soccer team.

For sports teams, the loss of an ace or a competitor with strong potential was a notable loss, which was why it was understandable that the members of that particular team were bitter about her departure, but the Arts were different. The arts didn't have much competitiveness and didn't treat membership so dearly. But somehow, Kim Taeyeon had managed to piss off the orchestra. How? Well, Taeyeon had managed to land her pretty little ass on the principle chair and get the position of soloist numerous times. Sure, envy was obvious, but that hadn't been the reasoning of the orchestra's wrath. It'd been how nice Taeyeon had been. Taeyeon had been a kind and welcoming figure, respectfully aiding when she could and just as respectfully accepting the advice and instruction provided to her. She earned her seniors' respect fair and square, but what the problem here was, that the leader and the stand-in conductor – an actual conductor couldn't be present for all their club hours – had fallen head over heels for her. And being the bitter bitch she was, she spread awful rumours about Taeyeon, how she seduced her way up in all the clubs she's previously joined, how she'd slept with the captains and coaches and used them like rags all for her own gain. Now, most understood that Taeyeon's athletic talent couldn't possibly have been fabricated, considering the little girl wore talent on her body proudly. Taeyeon had been a super libero, receiving all possible serves from mean opponents on her time in the volley team. She'd broken club records and landed her team in the championships with her lithe body like a fish in the water. But, the whisperings had affected her image nonetheless. The envy in some had radiated through the school and while not many actually believed that Taeyeon had seduced anyone, their image of her had certainly been dirtied. By her third year, Taeyeon was still in the soccer team – surprisingly – but she'd left the Arts for the Asian American Debate Team.

Kim Taeyeon had ceased her club-hopping for a moment. Now, she was living her college life, majoring in pre-med – I'm not even going to get into how she switches majors practically seasonally – and minoring in biochemistry. She was playing soccer and debating with the Asians of her school. Well, that's what people thought. Despite the heaping amount of work and that she had to study ridiculously much, she did have free time. During her free time, she'd bounced from consol to consol and had ditched her most recent acquirement – the Switch – for something new, unsurprisingly. It wasn't a new thing per se, but it was an obsession just as much as the previous ones had been. A person considered a legend in Korea. An advocate for human, women's and lgbtq+ rights. A pop princess with awed influence. She was a diamond shaped into a human, an angel on earth, a blessing upon the demolished ground. She was Tiffany Hwang and the current centre of Taeyeon's universe.

And as if Taeyeon was Miss Fortune herself, Tiffany Hwang just so happened to live in California and was just enrolling into university. The same university where Taeyeon was currently residing in. College romance? Perhaps. An absolute fucking mess? No doubt about it. Orgasmic bliss? You can count on it. 


	21. [taeny.au] flower crown pt. ı (tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> perhaps they were fated to break, so from the cracks something could bloom and make them beautiful again.

Taeyeon was getting desperate. She was a thirty year old single and in today's world that was quite unusual and not to mention fucking sad. Even her fucking dongsaengs had found their soulmates, but here she was, depressed and lonely. Taeyeon was one of the unlucky ones that couldn't track their soulmate. She didn't have the red string of fate or a tattoo or even intertwined senses like shared pain or hot flashes of emotion. No one actually knew if Taeyeon even had a soulmate. There was no visible indication on her, nor was there any psychological sign of a soulbond on her. Of course, there were a few rare ones that only activated at meeting their soulmate in person or was undetectable, such as sense deprive or body swap. But Taeyeon was neither colour blind or tone-deaf let alone too open to dating a near minor – body swap usually triggered once both parties were of legal age. Legal age was usually around 18 to 21, which meant that if Taeyeon had a body-swapping soul bond, then her partner would be 12 years younger than her. She hoped it wouldn't resort to that, because if they did turn out to be that young, then she was sure that the public would give her so much shit about it that her soulmate might actually consider not being with her. The rejection was the last thing Taeyeon needed after waiting for so long.

But, there were other, more acute things to think about now. Taeyeon smiled at the fan before her, shaking his hand and handing back the album he'd brought for her to sign. The boy called her noona and said some warm words to her. Taeyeon appreciated his sentiment, but she couldn't treasure them the same way she did for a loved one's. She turned towards the next one in line and was met with a cute little girl. She couldn't have been more than ten and the fact brought a smile to Taeyeon's face. She loved when kids came to her fan meets, they were so innocent and sweet. While Taeyeon wasn't particularly good or bad with children, her quiet and frankly rather mundane way of living could hardly match up to the needs of energetic little kids, so they weren't too interested in her. Her interaction with children was usually brief.

"Hiya~!" She greeted the girl cheerfully and leaned further into the table to get a better look at the pretty girl. The girl smiled shyly as she handed Taeyeon her latest album. Taeyeon acknowledged that slightly behind the girl was an adult, probably her guardian, but she could address them later.

"What's your name, cutie?" Taeyeon inquired happily, honestly elated at the cute little distraction. She'd been off her game the entire day, thoughts clouding her mind and making her unfocused.

"Hwang Joohyun." The girl was still shy, but there was a happy twinkle in her eye. With a happy giggle, Taeyeon took her marker and signed the album given to her and wrote a little, but special, message for the girl. She smiled at the girl one more time, before averting her eyes to her guardian. And why hadn't she done that before? She questioned now, awed by the stranger's beauty. Oh damn. This had to be the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and Taeyeon had seen a shit ton of pretty girls as working in the industry required a lot of visual appeals. But this was another level. The woman was sculpted perfectly, from the slightest tip of her hair to her innards, she must've been beautiful. The woman had long, cascading brown locks, seeming healthy and well-groomed. It glowed golden in the warm lighting of the gym, making her look like she had a halo. Taeyeon wouldn't be surprised if she did have one. Her face was what Taeyeon admired greatly. With a well-sculpted nose that flattened at the tip, curving down elegantly and then peaking again into delectable lips that were a pretty shade of pink – kissable and plump. The stranger had high cheekbones and slanted eyes, mostly straight eyebrows that were furrowed in a frown. Taeyeon didn't like that frown. She wanted to take her fingers and soothe them over the distressed lines on the woman's face, wanted to press her lips to the perfect skin of her forehead, cheeks, lips–

"Uhh…" The sound that left the woman startled Taeyeon out of her daydream. Taeyeon felt her cheeks warming at the indecent thoughts she'd been having of the woman, but she cleared her throat and quickly gained her composure and now really looked at the woman. She had a shaky smile on her face as she picked petals from her perfect locks– petals? Well, the woman did have an almost glowing flower crown on her head that was practically pulsing petals from itself without any of the flowers really dropping them. Taeyeon noticed there were petals on her shirt as well, but the colours were different from the woman's crown. The woman had pink and red and yellow flowers on her head, but the petals on Taeyeon were shades of blue and purple. Taeyeon lifted a tentative hand to her head and felt something soft on her head that definitely wasn't her hair. She had a flower crown on her head that was also pulsing out petals in rhythm with the stranger. 

"Flower crowns, huh?" Taeyeon leaned back and chuckled. Her soulmate. In the flesh. Taeyeon felt like she would burst from her skin, could float away – she felt as if gravity didn't affect her.

"Yeah, hah hah…" Her soulmate didn't seem as thrilled as Taeyeon was. Taeyeon looked at the woman in puzzlement. She responded to the look with a sharp glance to the little girl and lifted up her left hand. And there it was. A glinting diamond ring. Glinting, glowering, mocking. An _engagement ring_. A _child_. 

And just like that, Taeyeon felt her world crumbling into tiny little smithereens, the flowers on her head withering into sad and pitiful little grey tweeds. On her head was left a dull, lifeless band of thorned vines. Only a few petals were still stuck in her hair, the only proof that there ever even were delicate bluebell flowers perched on her head. But Taeyeon smiled nonetheless. Her soulmate might not love her, might never love her even as a friend, but Taeyeon would still love her, as was proven by the pink roses on the woman's crown. They still beat to the rhythm of Taeyeon's heart, petals falling at a rapid pace, signifying a newfound bond.  
Taeyeon stood on shaky feet, feeling like her bones were abt to break and ribcage hollow. The whole hall had gone silent, so silent you could hear the flutter of a butterfly's wings. Taeyeon looked grey and dead, her crown reflecting her body. The woman across from her looked alive and well, possibly glowing – not taking her sour and if a little saddened expression into count. It felt as if happiness radiated from her, but Taeyeon could never bask in rubbing herself all over that happiness in hopes of getting some of it on herself. Oh, how she hoped she could. She wanted to grab the woman's hand and press it to her chest in hopes of the lively glow seeping from her to enter Taeyeon's cumbersome heart and make her feel alive. But her woman was taken. Her soulmate wasn't hers. This was fukcing hilarity, Taeyeon concluded. She'd waited her entire life for a soulmate, always dreamed of them, of how they'd be so happy, of how Taeyeon would put her everything into her soulmate, but now she wasn't allowed to even try. How funny, indeed.

"Mommy, why've you got flowers on your head? Why did Taeyeon unnie's flowers wither? Mommy?" Joohyun questioned in wonder, seeming curious and concerned. Taeyeon could see her soulmate in Joohyun's features. In theory, Taeyeon should probably hate the child, considering she was the result of her soulmate's infidelity– Taeyeon couldn't be mad that her soulmate had built a family in her absence. It was her own fault for making her wait for so long. Taeyeon really wanted to be angry, angry at the world for making her soulmate not love her and angry that her soulmate hadn't thought their bond was enough, not worth the wait. That Taeyeon wasn't worth the wait. She wanted to rage at the stranger, cry and weep and pathetically beg her to just try, to try and love her because Taeyeon knew she couldn't find happiness in anyone else. Taeyeon didn't want to die lonely and sad. She didn't want to be afraid of what she'd see on the horizon, didn't want to face the world without _her_ to hold her hand. But she would. She didn't want to picture her soulmate's hand wrapped around someone else's, didn't want to imagine their kisses, their hugs and their affection. She didn't want to see the result of their love live happily with her parents and smile at them like they were her world. She didn't want to be an outsider. But she'd have to. And so, Taeyeon smiled at the child.

"Some times, it's better to have flowers wither than blossom, little Joohyun." Taeyeon didn't believe her own words, but she swallowed what she wanted to say. _"Your mommy didn't like my blue flowers, so she took them because she wants to glue them onto someone else's head." _Oh, she was bitter, so so bitter. Taeyeon took the mic and spoke confidently, informing the crowd that the fan meeting would end early this time. She walked from the table to the free part of the elevated space and bowed deep in apology. The entire time, she smiled. And then she turned and walked off. She didn't look back, didn't glance back, only walked. She didn't want her soulmate to see her desperate attempts to water her already dead flower bed. She didn't want her to see how her face twisted in pain or how her hands clenched tight around the mic, fighting not to press her shaky palms to her chest to somehow at least try to ease her wilding, aching heart. _Oh, it hurt too bad_, Taeyeon cried as quietly as she could.

* * *

Oh, how did it come to this, Taeyeon desperately tried to question. She was currently driving towards Joohyun's school to pick her up. Miss Fortune really did hate her guts considering how pretty much everything was going downhill. At first, her fanbase had brutally attacked Tiffany – she'd learned her soulmate's name along the way – and had to come to her defence. Then she'd met Tiffany's loving husband, Nickhun. Nickhun did not like her to say the least. Then, her agency had started giving her shit about her crown. Dried twigs on her head certainly didn't look good outside of certain aesthetics, so she had to hide her crown. Luckily, the flower crown soulbond's workings were to Taeyeon's convenience, as the flowers came forth only when in close proximity of her soulmate and in her case, when there weren't any actual flowers, except for a few withered ones, vines were considerably harder to coax out into the open. Tiffany in turn always had a bud or a tiny flower behind her ear, a constant reminder of Taeyeon's love for her. When Taeyeon would meet with her, Tiffany's head would immediately burst into bloom and make Tiffany's skin glow ethereally. As much as Taeyeon enjoyed seeing Tiffany's bloom, she couldn't help but wish her own flowers could maybe someday burst into life as Tiffany's had. Unlikely, but Taeyeon hoped.

"Unnie!" Joohyun squealed when she saw Taeyeon outside her classroom. Taeyeon ignored the pang in her chest, screaming that's not her title. Taeyeon crouched down invitingly and opened her arms. Almost in that instant, Joohyun was wrapped around her body, legs and arms alike. Taeyeon laughed heartily at the girl's clingy behaviour and cooed at her antics.

"Ohh, what's got you so excited?" Taeyeon inquired with a wide smile.

"I was excited to show mommy my drawing, but unnie's here, so I'm even more excited!" Joohyun bounced happily her arms, waving paper in the air. Taeyeon smiled even wider if it was even possible and made an inquiring noise. She began walking towards their car.

"Unnie look!" Joohyun called and Taeyeon followed. "They made us draw our families and write something about them. At first, I drew daddy, cuz he's big and easy to draw and I wrote that daddy's big and strong and makes sure we're always safe, but that he works a lot. Then I drew me in the middle. Then I drew mommy because I wanted to be between mommy and daddy and about her I wrote that she always cooks the best food and has a beautiful smile and a golden heart! I also wrote that mommy has pretty flowers on her head. And then I drew you, above me in the middle, cuz you're my unnie. I wrote that you watch over me a lot and that you take good care of me and you make mommy smile a lot. They asked if you were my big sister, but I said that you were more like another mommy cuz–"

Taeyeon continued to listen to Joohyun's babbling, trying to hold herself together. _Oh, how had it come to this?_

* * *


	22. [taeny.au] winter dragon pt. ı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> while a monster dwells in the mountains above, taeyeon hopes she won't be alone for this summer too.

When you thought of a dragon, what popped to mind were warm colours, breaths of fire, a wingspan of nearly a kilometre and cold scales, right? That was the stereotypical dragon, wasn't it? Well, Taeyeon the dragon was a pretty accurate polar opposite of that.

Kim Taeyeon, the shapeshifting maiden that dwelled in the north side of the great mountain, the hunters' sweetheart and their secret prey. The winter dragon was a wildly sought after treasure in the snowy mountain, it was every hunter's dream to catch the dragon and sell its skin, only they didn't know that the dragon differed much of what they perceived it as. In the hunters' tales, the dragon was known to be at the very tip of the mountain, its nest crafted carefully around the peak and it's huge humungous claws to have scratched caves into the tough stone. They believed the dragon's mighty roar came from a gaping maw, a maw full of razor-sharp teeth and a maw that could swallow the greatest of men in a single bite. But they were oh, so wrong because Taeyeon was fucking tiny.  
In her draconian form, Taeyeon was only slightly bigger than the wolves of the mountain, her form mostly covered in white and grey fur, the only indication of her being avian or reptilian were her snout and wings and a few other minor factors. Her elongated face was covered by delicate white scalers as were her paws. Her wings were feathered and resembled those of a winter owl's. Her horns were a shade of dark grey and her tail was almost as long as her body. To explain the mighty roar, would be just to inform that the many caves in the mountain often serve as horns of some sort, so the tiniest sounds Taeyeon makes up there some times reach the village down below. An inconvenience, that was.

"Taeyeon!" The village's best hunter called for her jovially, having drunk many beers in celebration for the successful hunt. "Come 'ere!" Taeyeon walked towards the burly man calmly. She had a rather spacious house all to herself and the upstairs provided her with plenty of space, so she'd made the groundfloor a tavern of sorts. It wasn't really a proper establishment as she had visitors so sparsely and she didn't really ask for a payment, but it was a place nonetheless. She often let hunter Hwang and his men drink her beer and use her house as a checkpoint if their trips were planned to last longer than just a day. In exchange, Taeyeon got many useful things from the men. They brought her flour for the village, salt, sugar, sometimes they even gifted her some of the meat they'd hunted.

"What is it?" She asked the man politely, wiping her hands on her apron. She'd been making some bread and there was leftover flour on her hands.

"My daughter is an aspiring huntress, and as the snow is starting to ebb away, I am planning on sending her somewhere further from the village to hone her skills in solitude or at least away from home. Would it be alright for her to stay here for, let's say, perhaps the first moon cycle of summer?" The hunter probed gently, not wanting to come across as pushy towards his friend. While Taeyeon was only slightly older than his daughter, he still respected her as a friend of equal status, rather than just a child. He'd known Taeyeon since she was nineteen years of age and had learned to regard the girl with honour.

"But, of course, sir!" Taeyeon would be pleased to have some company. "I would be delighted to have some company!" She expressed honestly. She didn't need to shift much in the summer, as her inner dragon would be in a lethargic state.

"Hahaha!" Hunter Hwang let out a mighty laugh, rivalling that of Taeyeon's guffaw. "I am pleased to hear your enthusiasm, girl, I really am. Thank you, Taeyeon. Miyoung has been bothering me since two summers ago and I finally believe she has matured enough. I know you have talent in hunting, don't try to argue, I've seen your hauls." She gave him a sheepish smile and he chuckled lightly. "Well, I suppose it is time for us to part again, Taeyeon. Wellington, Lee and Park, please go get the carriage and horses ready. I'll get some of the skins we brought you, Taeyeon, I made sure Dean did a clean job with each of them!"

"You shouldn't have, sir, there really is no need to–"

"Ahh, so such thing, you'll love 'em!"

"Fine, sir, whatever you say." 


	23. [taeny.au] flower crown pt. ıı (tw)

"You do understand that you're ruining yourself, Taeyeon?" Yuri inquired casually during one of their dinners. Since they all moved from the dorms, they'd promised to have dinner at least once a month. Sunny had decided to part early and Yoona had been busy with a drama this time, so she hadn't even been in attendance. Hyoyeon hadn't been able to come either, as she was currently working in Japan.

"Whatever you mean." Taeyeon knew exactly what Yuri was talking about.

"Hmm, oh, I don't know, perhaps your soulmate? The soulmate that is married and has a daughter. The soulmate that definitely isn't available and who you follow around like a puppy. The one who uses you to her advantage whenever she wishes because you can't say no! THE SOULMATE THAT DOESN'T LOVE YOU!" Yuri exploded. Taeyeon had seen this coming, but that didn't keep her wincing at the harsh words. Taeyeon knew Yuri only wanted the best for her, but having her shout at her how her own soulmate didn't want her wasn't something Taeyeon wanted to hear.

"And you think I don't know?" Taeyeon leaned back on her chair, looking at Yuri with hard eyes. As much as she wanted to scream and shout, she knew that it'd be useless and only cause Yuri to try to be louder. 

"You think I don't know when I literally have thorns poking at my head every time I meet with her. You think I don't know that she doesn't love me when her daughter – the daughter that was supposed to be mine – calls me unnie instead of umma. You think I don't fucking know, Kwon Yuri!" As more and more words tumbled out of Taeyeon's mouth, her volume rose rapidly. Taeyeon could see Yuri taking deep breaths, but before she could say anything, Taeyeon settled back down and defeatedly continued her spiel.

"I know, Yuri. I do know. And I wish I didn't. I wish she'd love me as I love her, but I can't make her do so, no matter how much I give and give, I cannot make her feel anything for me if her heart is already someone else's. I wish I didn't have to hurt every time I see him" Taeyeon took a deep breath and started walking to Yuri, who was looking at her with teary eyes. "I wish I could take off my crown, but I won't, because I'll love her forever even if she'll never see me like that." Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Yuri's waist and held the crying woman close to her. They'd been close since the beginning, since idol training. Yuri had been with her when she'd cried out of loneliness, had been there when she called in despair, willing to disappear from this world.

"It's unfair, unnie, it's so unfair!" She'd been the first one to be pricked by Taeyeon's crown. 

"It's alright, Yuri-ah." Taeyeon smiled gently, knowing full well she was lying her ass off. "I'll be alright."

* * *

"Unnie!" Joohyun shouted from the vestibule, pulling off her shoes. "I'm home! I brought a friend." Taeyeon got up from the living room couch and rounded the corner to greet her. Joohyun rarely brought friends home, so this was a happy surprise.

"Welcome home, Joohyun-ah!" Taeyeon greeted warmly, inviting her for a hug. Joohyun crashed into Taeyeon with force, unlike anything Taeyeon had ever experienced. Taeyeon laughed heartily, expecting Joohyun to just have missed her. Canada was a long way home and Joohyun had been studying abroad for two years now. A sniff broke Taeyeon out of her thoughts.

"Ohh, Joohyu-ahh, what's wrong?" Taeyeon rocked the two of them side to side, trying to soothe the crying girl. Maybe Joohyun was missing her more than she'd expected, but she had a feeling that there was something else. Opening her eyes, Taeyeon looked to her guest. The guest was a positively adorable looking girl with warm blonde hair and wide eyes. The girl looked lost. Taeyeon hid her amused smile by laying a kiss to the crown of Joohyun's head. She detached gently from the girl. She felt very lively at seeing her girl. Taeyeon never said it out loud, but she considered Joohyun her daughter.

"C'mon kids, I've got a plentiful meal laid out!" Taeyeon hopped to the kitchen. "We'll talk at the table."

"Unnie, don't jump around like that!" Joohyun scolded amusedly, having missed Taeyeon tremendously, but knowing how frail her unnie was, there was no predicting what could happen if she got too excited.

"I'm not that old, Joohyun-ah!" Taeyeon shouted from the kitchen, having gone to retrieve some things from there. "Take a seat where ever you'd like." Taeyeon checked the mirror before moving towards the dining table. There were tiny buds of bluebells in her hair, the Tiffany in Joohyun making the soulbond pulse to life. Taeyeon felt her deathly pale skin liven up and the wrinkles around her eyes ease for a bit. She smiled at the flowers one last time before covering them with her hair.

"It's nice to meet you, Joohyun's friend, I'm Kim Taeyeon." Taeyeon bowed to the guest before taking a seat across from the pair.

"Oh, uh, yes, me too, I'm Son Seungwan." The girl stammered, seeming very, very nervous. Taeyeon felt happy. She could feel her smile splitting her face.

"Uhm, Seungwan here is my soulmate." Taeyeon's mouth closed. Her smile still remained, but it was no longer as toothy and her eyes widened a few fractions. Soulmate. Joohyun had found her soulmate. Taeyeon could feel her hands start to tremble.

"Unnie?" Joohyun asked carefully, scared of her unnie's reaction. Joohyun had never witnessed Taeyeon with a soulmate, so she'd assumed she didn't have one, so this could very well be a sensitive subject. Taeyeon took a deep breath before answering.

"I'm very happy for you. I'm so very happy for you two." Taeyeon laughed humourlessly, but the youngsters didn't seem to pick up on the hollow sound, only smiling along. "Can I ask what's your bond? Joohyun I don't think ever had any visible indications." Taeyeon was so happy that Joohyun had found her soulmate this early, but she couldn't help but feel bitter.

"Oh, we have the Songbird soulbond." Seungwan piped in cheerfully. "When the other sings, we can hear some of it and when the bond grows stronger, you can hear the singing more clearly." Taeyeon smiled at the couple.

"And, if I may ask, you have the Flower Crown soulbond, Taeyeon-ssi, am I right?" Taeyeon froze. Well, it was no use hiding it now, she mused as she noted Joohyun's quizzical glances.

"That is correct." She answered slowly.

"What?!" Joohyun burst from her seat. "You have a soulmate!" She accused, then turned to Seungwan, who was looking to her soulmate with helpless eyes, which coaxed Joohyun to sit back down. With a sigh, Taeyeon began scooping food onto her plate, not wanting the food she worked so hard for to go cold.

"I do have a soulmate."

"Who? And why don't I know them?" Taeyeon didn't look up from her eating, but she did smile around her chopsticks.

"How doesn't Joohyun know? The flower crown is visible to all and the stronger the bond the bigger the flowers…" Seungwan seemed just purely confused. With a sigh, Taeyeon decided to just explain.

"I suppose it's only right for you to know this now, as you've found your soulmate Joohyun-ah. And Seungwan, you'll be part of the family and seem to know much about soul research, so to avoid any overlap." Taeyeon closed her eyes for a minute, before swallowing her food and starting the story. "I met you, Joohyun when you were nine at a fanmeet. I was delighted to have such a young fan come to greet me, so I mainly focused on you, but when I did finally acknowledge your mother, I saw that she was the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen." Taeyeon smiled at the memory. "She had a flower crown on her head and there were petals falling everywhere around her. The same had happened to me too. A flower crown seemed to pop out of nowhere. And as it turned out, your mother had already found her only – your father. She didn't love me and there was no space for me in her heart, so my crown withered. These days, the crown only shows up when I touch her for a long time, and when I meet with you, these little guys bloom." Taeyeon gently parted her hair to reveal a few of the tiny flowers. "Back then, her flowers would explode into bloom and petals the moment we made eye contact, but over the years, only skin to skin contact wakes her crown up." Taeyeon missed touching Tiffany, but the other woman didn't particularly like having Taeyeon's flowers on her head, so she refrained from contact. Each and every day when she couldn't touch or let alone see Tiffany, she felt like dying, her heart mangled and unrepairable. But she was as happy as she could be.

"Wha– what?" Joohyun was lost. "What do you mean mom's your– your soulmate?" Panic began to seep into her pretty brown eyes. "Mom wouldn't– she wouldn't do that why would– why? I don't understand." Joohyun stumbled over her words, frantic confusion taking over her body. Seungwan sat frozen in her chair, looking anxious and tense.

"Yes, she is my soulmate." Taeyeon smiled happily at the words, despite not getting to say them in the context she hoped she could.

"But dad–" Joohyun choked, tears clouding her vision.

"Taeyeon-ssi… How– how are you alive?" Joohyun gasped at her soulmate's question, eyes shooting from Seungwan to Taeyeon rapidly. Taeyeon continued to smile. Like always. She did nothing but smile and she was getting sick of it. Literally.

"I suppose I've been strong." She laughed breathily. "Perhaps it's because I spent so much time around Joohyun." And that was most likely it. While the breaking of a soulbond wasn't exactly deadly, prolonged abuse of the bond could have fatal consequences. Abuse on her soulbond is exactly what Taeyeon had subjected herself to for the sixteen years that she'd known Tiffany and Joohyun. She'd knowingly placed herself near Tiffany and had allowed her bond to simmer open and incomplete for too long. And she was way past her breaking point, Taeyeon thought as she chewed her food.

"Well, now that we've entered this topic, I was going to let you know that I'll be moved to the hospital soon. I'll be leaving this week."

"Unnie, this is too much, what–" Joohyun tried to talk, but could only blabber.

"I've been diagnosed with a brain tumour, but the doctors told me it wasn't exactly a tumour."

"What– what the fuck–"

"Roots. The bond's been incomplete for so long that it's started rooting itself into my head. I have rose vines wrapped around my skull." Taeyeon didn't look up from her plate, already accepted her fate.

"I'm dying, Joohyun." _Finally._


	24. [M][taeny.au] puppy love pt. ıı (sub!taengsic, sub!jeti)

Tiffany was sure Jessica was gonna get home soon, she vaguely acknowledged as she faced the door. She was pressed against the couch, her knees digging into the seating and chest pressing to the backrest. Tiffany could hardly think about how she was drooling onto the pillow she was so desperately clinging to as Taeyeon pounded into her with savage thrusts. Taeyeon had pulled her tights and panties in one swift movement, down to her thighs and entered her the same second. Tiffany wouldn't admit she'd been soaked since way before Taeyeon even initiated the movement, but unfortunately for her, Taeyeon was quick to call her out on it.

"Ohh, fuck!" Taeyeon exclaimed lewdly, her tone sounding primal satisfaction. "Hngh, such a hot and slippery cunt you've got Tiffany." Taeyeon's words were slurred, but even if they weren't, Tiffany doubted she could make proper sense of them, considering how Taeyeon's thick shaft was making her convulse. Never before in her life had she become mute on dick. With her pride crushed long ago, Tiffany shamelessly pushed back into Taeyeon's still hips. She needed the other hybrid to take her viciously, like a bitch. Tiffany didn't know where the sudden submissive behaviour had come from, but Taeyeon seemed very pleased. With a wild snarl, Taeyeon gripped onto Tiffany's hips with assertive force and leaned into Tiffany, pressing her mouth to the Doberman's ear. Taeyeon's hot breath made Tiffany whine high in her throat, feeling lightheaded. In a desperate attempt to get the wolf to speed up her lazy hips, Tiffany bared her neck and arched her back invitingly, giving herself up to the wolf.

"Ah, that's right," Taeyeon spoke lowly against her ear, hands trailing up from her hips to cup her chest under her shirt. "You're mine, mine to fuck and use and fill and ahh…" Taeyeon cut off as she felt Tiffany's hot little pussy twitch around her cock, helpless against the penetration. Taeyeon felt immensely pleased with herself for making the haughty canine submit so keenly.

"Please, fuck me!" Tiffany couldn't take it anymore, if she was going to be dominated, it should be done properly. Tiffany whimpered and whined and made herself bounce on the cock herself, but it didn't give her the same satisfaction as hips pistoning into hers would. She rubbed herself all over Taeyeon, trying to appeal to her so that she'd be fucked properly.

"Do you deserve to be?" Tiffany felt frustrated tears build in her eyes. "I don't think so, little girl." Taeyeon obviously wanted to fuck her as much as Tiffany wanted to be fucked, her cock was pulsing and heavy, begging to properly claim the pussy it was in. Tiffany took ahold of Taeyeon's wrist in a shaking grip and tried to beg.

"Please, just please, fuck–" She couldn't speak properly, but Taeyeon didn't let her finish her mangled sentence.

"Answer the question, slut." Taeyeon slapped Tiffany's butt and did it once more when she felt Tiffany clench those velvet walls at the action. "Such a fucking whore for cock. Aren't you?"

"Yes, yes, please just fuck me!" Tiffany needed it. Truly needed it. Her cheeks were wet with tears, her forehead damps with sweat, the pillow soaked in her drool and Taeyeon's pelvis covered in their mixed fluids. Tiffany whimpered once more as she could've sworn she felt Taeyeon dribble warm precum into her.

"Say it." Taeyeon bit at Tiffany's nape, leaving marks all over the skin. "Say it!" She demanded when Tiffany took too long for her liking, biting harder.

"I'm a whore for your cock, Taeyeon." Tiffany breathed out defeatedly, relaxing in Taeyeon's hold as she felt Taeyeon throb in her pussy. It felt so good, but it wasn't enough, she wept in dissatisfaction.

"That's it, honey." Tiffany wouldn't be left hanging for long, Taeyeon thought smugly. Taeyeon didn't speed up with her thrusts but made them much harder so that every time she was all the way in, Tiffany would whimper at the sheer force and cry out as Taeyeon cruelly circled her hips. Tiffany's knees were losing feeling rapidly, all her senses honed in on the dominant canine railing her. Soon, the calm as ever Taeyeon started losing herself to the rhythm of her own hips, speeding up and chasing her peak. The bitch below her was milking her generous cock greedily, making her growl low in her throat, feeling fulfilled. Breeding her mate. Taeyeon felt her dick twitch at the thought. Making her mate keep her cum nestled deep with her knot. Having her mate swell with the weight of her offspring. Making Tiffany her mate. Taeyeon squeezed Tiffany's body in her grasp, feeling euphoric pounding away at a tight, hot and wet cunt – a cunt that only she could use and fill and–

"Tiffany?" Tiffany blinked, trying to ebb away at her blurry vision. She'd been crying in sheer pleasure at Taeyeon finally taking her properly. Lewd sounds were still spilling from her mouth in tow with ridiculous amounts of salvia.

"Tiffany!?" The voice shrieked sharper now and Tiffany felt her ears twitch at the sound. She looked up but found herself unable to close her mouth as Taeyeon pounded away, the girth of her cock making her stretch in the most delicious way and the smooth tip grazing all the best spots.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" Jessica had a pretty flush all over her face as she watched Tiffany get fucked to cloud 9. Wait. Jessica?


	25. [taeny.au] flower crown pt. ııı (tw)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it doesn't matter how hurt she's been, because tiffany will kiss away her scars.

Taeyeon laid in the sterile room, a white bed under her and white clothes on her. She was reading a book in the silence, her knees drawn up and the thick book held between them and her bony hands. There were a heart monitor and oxygen tank to her right, both of them connected to her. On her left was a tiny desk and on it a small vase filled with pink and red roses, Mandevilla, yellow daisies and Marigold. The colours matched up to Tiffany's crown. The sight of them made Taeyeon smile but her headache under the bandages. Surgery had been performed. They'd removed the roots, but as the crown in its entirety still remained, it was doubtful they wouldn't grow back. The doctors had recommended getting it completely as that way it would be easier for all parties involved. If they removed it completely, she'd be freed of the constant physical pains and embrittlement the incomplete soulbond was causing. But she hadn't wanted them removed. Because that was her one sole connection to Tiffany. Sure, Joohyun was there, but as she was now living in Canada with the love of her life, there weren't many instances they met up, considering how awkward Tiffany still was with her. Heh, even after 18 years, Tiffany still didn't know how to speak to Taeyeon. Well, she wouldn't have to stand the tension for much longer, considering it was uncertain Taeyeon could reach fifty with how her body was. She was now 48 years of age. Taeyeon smiled. Not for long, darling, not for long.

"Taeyeon-ssi, there's someone to visit you." Taeyeon was surprised to have guests. Usually, only Joohyun and Seungwan came to visit her and her groupmates almost always notified her first.

"Hello, Taeyeon…" Taeyeon could recognize that husky voice anywhere.

"Tiffany?" Just to confirm it, she called out, unsure if her weary brain was playing tricks on her. It wasn't, it seemed.

"It's me." With a shy smile and a tiny little flower behind her ear, Tiffany stepped into the room and rounded Taeyeon's bed, not wanting to sit beside the beeping machine. She looked uncomfortable with the wires hooked onto Taeyeon.

"What are you doing here?" As happy as she was, Taeyeon was very confused. Her surgery had been yesterday and she was staying for observation and Tiffany hadn't visited her in the two years that she'd been in the hospital. The root removal surgery was a very risky one and was the last solution and was only performed when the rootage was extremely deep or severely spread out. Taeyeon's case had been very bad.

"I'm here to visit you. I feel that I've… I've been very selfish for a very long time." Tiffany's smile fell from her face and was replaced by quivering lips and glistening eyes. Taeyeon remained still, unsure if she should reach to comfort the woman as she ached to. Taeyeon could feel an oncoming headache.

"I know I– I in no way imaginable deserve forgiveness, but I just want you to– to know that I'm so sorry. I– I am so, so sorry." Tiffany wept, heavy tears cascading down her pretty face. "I was so afraid. I feared that Nickhun would leave– leave me and Joohyun and that Joohyun would be left without her father– father." Tiffany hiccuped in between her words. "I was afraid Nickhun would do something to you if we– if we became friends." Tiffany tried to wipe her face with both hands, but the tears kept coming. "I was so afraid and I'm– I'm sorry I'm sor– sorry" Tiffany cried through closed eyes, unable to speak anymore. Taeyeon smiled.

"It's okay. I'm alright." Taeyeon knew she was lying her ass off, but she did feel alright. Tiffany was apologizing to her and despite Taeyeon never really wanting it, she appreciated the gesture, even though Tiffany's tears could never compare to the ocean Taeyeon had cried. 

"No, you're not!" Tiffany burst out, teary eyes turning fiery. "I've fucking ruined you! I've used you and taken advantage and caused you so much pain and suffering and you almost died! You are dying–" Tiffany cut off with a sob. Taeyeon didn't let her smile fall despite the throbbing of her chest and the ache in her head. Hesitantly, she reached a hand towards Tiffany, hoping the other woman would accept her touch. She did.

Taeyeon pulled Tiffany closer and scooted to the right side of the bed to make space for Tiffany. She insistently pulled Tiffany to lay beside her, keeping their hands locked. Once Tiffany was beside her on the bed, Taeyeon shuffled closer to the other woman, pressing herself close. Taeyeon turned so that her arms were wrapped around Tiffany's arm and her head in the crook of her neck. Taeyeon trembled in elation, feeling complete after so long. For eighteen years she'd felt empty, but now, at that moment, she was fulfilled. She felt she could sleep comfortably now. Finally.

"Just let me stay like this." Taeyeon murmured quietly, rubbing soothing circles to Tiffany's arm, cooing silently to stop the pretty girl from crying anymore.

"Let's just stay here…" She murmured again, feeling heavy and drowsy. Taeyeon closed her eyes, unaware of the tiny little Forget Me Not blooming behind her ear.


	26. [taeny.au] ms popular's sexual awakening

"Tiffany!" "Hi, Tiffany!" "Morning, Tiffany!" "You're really pretty today, Tiffany." "Tiffany, hi!" Greetings rained from all over her as she walked along the school hallway. The school's Ms Popular, Tiffany Hwang, had arrived. She was known as the friendly, pretty and somewhat exotic – as she was from the states – girly girl, the one with the inviting smile and an attitude made of pure sunshine. Tiffany Hwang was loved by all.

"There you are, Tiff!" Sooyoung, Tiffany's best friend shouted over the crowd easily with her towering height. Yuri was right there along with her, standing over the average height of Asian girls quite generously, but not as drastically. Then again, what Yuri didn't have in height, she had in charisma. Sooyoung continued to flail her skinny arms in the air, dramatically trying to summon Tiffany to her. Yuri was wearing an amused smirk, glancing between the bean pole and the moon princess, as she referred to them in her head.

"Sooyoungie, Yuri-ah!" Tiffany exclaimed once she reached the locker the two were leaning on. "What're you waiting for here?" Usually, at this time on Wednesdays, Yuri, Sooyoung and Tiffany were all on different parts of the building, but here they were, all in the downstairs hallway.

"As you know, Yuri's part of the student representatives and I'm in the school council, so we're welcoming a new student. Yay~!" Sooyoung spoke enthusiastically, perhaps a bit too enthusiastically as it was blatant sarcasm. Tiffany chuckled at her friends' antics.

"Yea, she's about to come out here soon and we'll show her the ropes. By the way, she's my childhood friend." Yuri spoke casually, arms crossed over her chest and stance cool. "She used to go to private school, but she's switching for an unknown reason…" Yuri trailed off mysteriously.

"We are not playing investigator, Kwon Yuri." Sooyoung's cheery attitude was replaced by a deadpan, showing just how tired she was of her friend's nosy ways. "Yuri, as much as I love you and really do find most of your pranks funny, please don't go digging–"

"Listen to your friend, Kwon." A hard voice spoke from behind Tiffany, startling her from spectating the tall ones' conversation. The newcomer was shorter than all of them but had an aura rivalling Sooyoung's height and Yuri's intensity. There was no smile on the stranger's face, but there were a paper and a seemingly empty backpack on her back. So, the new student, Tiffany concluded.

"You gonna just stare at me for the whole break, huh?" The stranger huffed, before pushing Yuri and Sooyoung aside to reach her locker. She opened the door swiftly and plastered the piece of paper – her schedule, presumably – to the door of it with tape. Then she slammed her locker shut, startling Sooyoung and Yuri from their stupors.

"So, we're gonna give you a tour and–"

"Thanks, but no. I have the map." The person didn't even look Sooyoung in the eye. "I'm going now." How rude.

"Now, you know better than to be rude to my friends, Kim." Yuri's tone was cool, but her words were a threat.

"What're you gonna do, cry? Please fucking do, Kwon, because I'd like to see that you aren't a gargoyle after all." The mean words were spoken in the calmest tone. Tiffany was gaping.

"You fucking wish after I punch you in the nose with these stony, gargoyle fists of mine." Yuri practically growled out the words, visibly mad, while the stranger – Kim? – remained calm and collected, unaffected.

"The only punch you're packing is in your mother's food, Kwon." The insults were delivered with such finesse that Tiffany could only watch with awe. But then Yuri swung and Sooyoung had to hold her back. The last one seemed to sting, it seemed. Flustered, Tiffany scrambled to her friend's defence.

"You can't say that! It's not true! Yuri's in taekwondo, she can definitely–"

"And what're you, her lapdog? Itty bitty little chihuahua barking from its Luis Vuitton carriage, fucking give me a break. Go chew on your skeleton friend's bones or something, I don't care, just leave me alone, princess." That fucking hurt. But also, there was something else behind Tiffany's shamed flush. Embarrassment had painted her ears red, but what had made her whole body heat up like this? Tiffany felt a bit dizzy, maybe a little drunk. Yuri's cursing and Sooyoung's useless attempts at consoling her were muffled and only background noise as Tiffany tried to suppress the foreign tingle in her loins. Good God, the newcomer had a wicked tongue and she already had Ms Popular wrapped around her pretty little fingers without even knowing.


	27. [taeny.au] difficult customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what can i say. it's a cafe au.

Tiffany Hwang was a hard woman to serve, Taeyeon would know. As the owner of the café the woman frequented and also a barista for that place, Taeyeon knew Tiffany was very precise about how she wanted her coffee each day. She needed an exact amount of creamer, non-fat, of course, just the right amount of pumps of syrup, no more no less and at a temperature no higher than exactly 170F degrees. At first, Taeyeon had been annoyed at the woman's specific demands and passive-aggressive feedback, but as she started putting more effort into getting it just right, she started to see that Tiffany was quite a nice person despite her ridiculous coffee demands.

Tiffany had brought many friends to the cafe and all of them had become semi-regulars at her establishment and Taeyeon was grateful for the good words Tiffany seemed to be putting out of her business, there was nothing more she enjoyed during her time at the café more than hearing Tiffany talk so enthusiastically to her friends about such trivial things. She really liked hearing about Tiffany's day and how her life was progressing. Just by listening in, she'd found out the girl's full name, college and that she didn't have a boyfriend.

On one Monday, Tiffany came to the café at eight o'clock in the morning, seeming tired and sluggish. That time, Taeyeon had brought her order straight to her table and gave her a warm breakfast pastry on the house. When Tiffany left the café her previously drowsy mood had come up to and probably even past her usual cheeriness, smiling brightly at Taeyeon. Taeyeon had felt giddy for the rest of the Monday.

On one Wednesday, Tiffany came to the café with friends, all of them seeming deep in a serious conversation. Taeyeon was tempted to eavesdrop, but she'd been doing that so much lately she was starting to feel stalkerish. So she refrained. Unfortunately, as in the heat of the fiery debate, Tiffany somehow ended up knocking her coffee on the floor with an aggressive wave of her hand. Taeyeon startled at the sound of shattering glass but quickly grabbed the cleaning supplies to clear up the mess. Once Taeyeon arrived at the scene, she was greeted by Tiffany's friends howling in laughter and Tiffany's face a fuming shade of crimson. Tiffany was on the ground picking up the pieces and her white heels stained with coffee droplets. Taeyeon tapped Tiffany on the shoulder and at the sight of her, Tiffany shot up from her crouched position, towering over Taeyeon with her killer heels.

"I am so sorry!" Her voice was like a damn megaphone, Taeyeon thought to herself as the other woman spouted apology after apology.

"Don't worry about it, it's just glass. Are your feet okay?" Taeyeon asked tentatively, crouching to the ground to pick up the glass shards – with gloves on.

"Oh no! I totally didn't notice it splashed onto my shoes! Oh my gosh, my pants!" Tiffany wailed in despair, evoking more laughter from the two other occupants of the booth. Taeyeon was focused on wiping the floor clean of any coffee, so she missed Tiffany's sharp glare.

"Vinegar," Taeyeon spoke quietly.

"What?" Tiffany hadn't heard her properly.

"Vine– vinegar removes stains nicely from white clothes, without um, special washing machine modes…" Taeyeon flushed at having to repeat her suggestion. Embarrassed and nervous, Taeyeon quickly made her escape, missing Tiffany's starstruck smile.

On one fateful Sunday, Tiffany came to the café right before closing time, but Taeyeon didn't mind, because it was Tiffany. It'd been months since the first time Tiffany started visiting regularly. Taeyeon was in the back putting some things away, so she didn't respond to the jingle of the doorbell immeteadly. With a sigh, she'd rounded the corner to serve the customer, but all her exasperation had vanished into thin air the moment she realized the late-night patron was Tiffany. She'd smiled at the woman gently, wanting to ask why she was so late but refrained from doing so. They weren't that close. Sadly, Taeyeon mused.

"So, uh, I was wondering when you get off?" Tiffany asked hesitantly, nervously smiling and looking pretty as all hell.

"Why– why do you ask?" Taken aback by the question and even more so by the sheer admiration shining in Tiffany's eyes. Directed at her? It couldn't be…

"So I can take you on a late-night date?"


	28. [taeny.au] winter dragon pt. ıı

"Hello?" Taeyeon had heard the person approaching from a mile away, but only now she acknowledged the unknown presence. She picked the last egg from the nest and placed it into her woven basket. She stepped out of the tiny chicken hut and rounded the corner from behind her house to her front porch. Taeyeon noted the person was a young female, probably only slightly younger than Taeyeon herself. Taeyeon smiled in recognition.

"Hello there, you must be Miyoung." Taeyeon greeted kindly. The stranger didn't smile back, only stared back at Taeyeon, mouth agape. Taeyeon didn't understand the woman's reaction but wasn't exactly phased by it. Feeling unthreatened, she turned her back and opened her door, walking in. She left it open in invitation for the stranger. Hearing hesitant footsteps follow her, Taeyeon hummed a happy tune as she made her way towards the kitchen after taking her shoes off.

"Shoes off inside," Taeyeon stated firmly after she didn't hear the newbie stop and take them off. "I washed the floors just recently, you better not ruin my hard work." Taeyeon threatened in a tone that sounded light, but she wouldn't hesitate to punish the girl if she failed to listen to her instruction. Luckily, she obeyed without argument.

"Is this a public tavern?" The stranger spoke for the first time, following Taeyeon to the kitchen. Such a pretty voice, Taeyeon mused as she picked the eggs from the basket and placed them into their designated place in her storage.

"No, not really." Taeyeon turned back to the stranger when she was done with her task. "Not many go through here, so I don't have enough patrons to be considered an active business, but I do provide for those who do visit – like your father." Taeyeon turned again and inspected her inventory before pulling out the bag of flour. She was going to make their breakfast now.

"But my father doesn't pay you?" Miyoung's tone was questioning.

"Sure he does. He's great company, him and his buddies. Plus, he almost every time gifts me with something either from the village or from his trip." Taeyeon kept her back on the stranger as she pulled her headband off, releasing her blonde locks. Taeyeon took a hairband and tied her up to a bun. Miyoung took a sharp intake of breath at that, but Taeyeon failed to fathom why. When she turned to look back at the girl, she'd averted her eyes and had a pink hue on her cheeks.

"Well, I'm starting to make our breakfast bread now, you can go ahead and get settled upstairs. My room is downstairs so all of them are empty, pick whichever one you like." Taeyeon went to her big water pot and removed the lid, checking if the water was boiling by dipping a finger in. Approximately so. "Once you're done, come downstairs and we can figure out how you can help me keep this household up and running during your stay. We'll also see how we'll go about the hunting thing, alright." Taeyeon finished with a smile she made as charming as she could. Miyoung responded with a feeble nod. Taeyeon was utterly confused as to why the girl's neck seemed to be turning crimson step by step as she made her way to the stairs. Shrugging her shoulders, she started making the bread. 


	29. [taeny.au] spark pt. ı (info 2.r9)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> water and fire, the perfect combination, don't you think?

It wasn't easy being a water bender in the Fire Nation. Taeyeon would know, as she was just that. She'd been born in the Fire Nation, having been the result of a Water Tribe soldier engaging in a bit of fun in a Fire Nation whorehouse. She'd inherited her father's bending, but had no one to teach her. So she'd learned on her own, which was hard with little to no guidance in bending in general and not even the slightest bit of knowledge of basic techniques. But Taeyeon had managed. She was managing as of now too, she was doing just as fine as a servant girl in the royal palace. Sure, it wasn't exactly grand, but it was better than the whorehouse she called home. Taeyeon would appreciate what she got.

Having been relieved of her duties for a little break, Taeyeon was breathing in some fresh air in one of the many inside gardens of the palace. The hallways were bustling with life, staff running around with all kinds of different things to prepare for the grand feast to celebrate the newly crowned Fire Lord. Fire Lord Miyoung Hwang.

Winter was coming, Taeyeon noted as she sat on her knees on the frosted grass. The little lake was yet to be frozen. Taeyeon looked at her reflection. She had her mother's pale skin, her delicate features. She had her father's eyes, dark and hard. She also had her father's bending so she supposed it was only natural for her to look more like her mother physically as her chi was so in tune with her father's. Taeyeon closed her eyes and concentrated. It's been a long time since she'd gotten the chance to try bending. She took a slow breath in and honed her senses to her surroundings and to her energy. She straightened her back and brought her palms to rest just slightly over the grass. She wiggled her fingers in the air, trying to cop a feel at the element. Carefully, she began to feel the element bend to her will, follow and obey her commands. Taeyeon smiled at the feeling. The feeling of her element coursing through her. Taeyeon could feel her blood buzzing, her body making an effort into the physical act of water bending. Taeyeon stood up from the grass. She felt more confident now and extended her stance, calling more of the element to her. She felt the frost rise from the grass and rise to level with her hands. She had the whole garden in her grasp. She made sure the pond stayed in its place, not wanting to disturb the cute little turtle ducklings paddling away in it.

Taeyeon relaxed her hold on the tiny little snowflakes, she wanted the element pliant to her touch. With meticulous movements, Taeyeon pulled the flakes close to her to form one bigger mass. She softened the flakes to droplets, liquifying the element. God, it felt good to have water in her grasp after so long. Getting lost in her art, Taeyeon began moving with her water. She'd found some ancient water bending scrolls in the palace library some time ago, so now was a good time to try some of the methods mentioned in them. As a child of an exotic dancer and also having been raised in a whorehouse, Taeyeon was quite dexterous and fit, so performing split leaps, high and elegant spins comparing to the grace of an actual figure skater or a gymnast wasn't much of a challenge for her. Though, of course, she wasn't a professional and was dancing for the sheer fun of it. She skipped around the pond, the water swirling around her in various shapes, sometimes slipping under her and making her glide on the grass as if it was ice. She could hear music from her home playing and almost subconsciously she started swaying her hips to the rhythm of the beating of her heart. She was moving blissfully, she felt high off the sensation.

Taeyeon had closed herself away from the palace, away from the garden. It was only her and her bending, but to outsiders, it wasn't. Outsiders, as in Hwang Miyoung – the Fire Lord. The Fire Lord watched the tiny little water bender with disclosed awe set in her eyes. Soon, as she watched that little water bender sway those criminal hips of hers, her lips twitched into a wicked smirk. The Fire Lord turned away from the garden, leaving the tiny dancer to her world, but not without a quiet, but most certainly sinister laugh. Oh, what would come of this. 


	30. [taeny.au.omegaverse] wrong girl pt. ı (sub!soshi ships)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> exchange student taeyeon struggles with her suppressed identity and self-expression all the while tiffany has no business being so damn pretty.

Kim Taeyeon – or should she say Taeyeon Kim now? – was new to America. She'd come to attend an Ivy League college in the states and had moved there, but she had yet to get accustomed to the way of the US. Some weren't that hard to grasp, but breaking out of habit was challenging. Like not bowing and remembering that there was little to no honorifics in the language. But then again, there were a few things that took a while for her to understand. In the USA, it wasn't custom to state your rank when introducing yourself. It wasn't the norm to only befriend people only the same age and the same caste. It wasn't customary to stay away from the opposing ranks unless you were directly courting someone. This was confusing, but Taeyeon wasn't complaining. She'd gotten such a wide variety of friends now and each day felt different because of them.  
Her very first friends, Im Yoona and Seo Juhyun – or Seohyun as she liked to be called – had been the ones assigned to show her around campus as she'd started the year a bit too late. They were both of Korean descent, but only Seohyun spoke it fluently. Yoona was an omega and Seohyun a beta. At first, Taeyeon had been reluctant to befriend Yoona, scared of giving off mixed signals – it wasn't as if Taeyeon wouldn't want to have Yoona like her– well, she didn't, but like, what– fuck it. Eventually, Taeyeon decided to just wing it and as it turned out, the omega didn't even blink an eye at being Taeyeon's friend, as if it was completely normal and socially acceptable for an alpha and omega to be only platonically involved. It was refreshing.  
Then, she'd met Sunny and Sooyoung, the wilding pair of betas happily in a relationship. Back in Korea, betas usually did only ever date each other, but typically it was unlikely they befriended outside their caste. But Taeyeon fit right into their dynamic as their fourth roommate. Ah. Fourth.  
There was also Yuri, who was a fellow alpha. Yuri was an unusual case though, her demeanour very open and emotional, the girl hid almost nothing. Taeyeon was so used to being closed off and quiet about her feelings that Yuri's constant pestering for her to open up was overwhelming. Taeyeon didn't quite understand the American alpha ways, but she did like Yuri as a person. She was just a bit scared.

Another alpha, Hyoyeon was just as much as a strange case as Yuri. Hyoyeon didn't live in the same room as them, but she did live across the hallway in the same dorm, so they were practically roommates as well. Yuri and Hyoyeon were really close in intensity, but while Yuri was energetic and joyful, Hyoyeon was energetic and passionate. One word to describe Hyoyeon would be just that, passionate. Hyoyeon was damn dedicated to her craft and Taeyeon could only admire her.  
But then there were Hyoyeon's roommates. Jessica and Tiffany. Jessica was an omega, much to Taeyeon's surprise. Not only because of her extremely strong scent and presence but because she was roomed with two alphas. Taeyeon couldn't fathom how that could work. Then again, neither Hyoyeon nor Tiffany seemed to think of Jessica in that way. For Hyoyeon, she was just too damn preoccupied with her dancing and studies that she barely looked at anyone with those eyes. Tiffany, in turn, had known Jessica since elementary and was, quite frankly, disgusted at the mere thought – Jessica was on the same page, so no feelings were hurt with this admission. They'd said they were pretty much like sisters and Taeyeon could understand that. Somewhat. No, she couldn't at all, but she wouldn't voice her confusion.

So, with a wide circle of friends, an environment she thoroughly enjoyed and a plethora of opportunities presented for her, what more could she want? Well.

Back when she still lived in Korea, way back when she was just a child, always when the adults asked her what she wanted to be when she grew up, little Taeyeon would passionately exclaim her dream of being a housewife. As she grew, so did her dream and when she was around twelve years old, she was already fantasizing about taking care of children, taking care of her home, taking care of her mate, she wanted to just take care of everything – the mere thought of motherhood got her squealing in excitement. All the adults had thought she'd be an omega for sure, but soon after her thirteenth birthday, when her cycle began, she presented as an alpha. Of all the three, she was an alpha. At once, little Taeyeon had been swamped with stigma and expectations she wasn't sure she even wanted to reach. She didn't understand why she was suddenly scolded for crying. She didn't understand why she couldn't hang out with her old friends. She didn't understand why she had to play with people who didn't like her. She didn't understand anything. But she had come to, although reluctantly and through trauma she wouldn't admit to having.

Taeyeon had brushed away her dreams of being a housewife as an alpha wasn't fit to such a role. So here she was, studying towards a PhD, instead. It wasn't as if she'd been against getting a degree, but it hadn't been at the forefront of her mind and now she was expected to and pressured into completing it in record time. But she didn't fight back, didn't give up. Because an alpha like that is just plain unworthy.

But, back to the question, what more could she want? She wanted romance. Maybe, if she couldn't be a housewife, she could at least be someone's wife. She craved romantic intimacy and the stoney, closed-off Korean alpha ways had left her touch starved, so she couldn't wait to try and pursue someone in college. Taeyeon dreamed of a romantic first encounter, where she would bump into someone and their scent would envelop her – she'd fall at first sight. She prayed for love like that. She prayed she would fall for someone that didn't mind her skinny arms or lacking physique, someone who loved her because of herself. Then again, a proper alpha didn't daydream of fluffy fluff stories, so Taeyeon refrained from hoping too much.

* * *

"That’s right, I love you. You can always believe in me~" Taeyeon danced in the kitchen as she waited for the goods to finish baking. She'd made cookies on her day off. All her roommates still had somewhere to be so she'd taken the opportunity to vent off some of her stress by listening to her favourite kind of music now that there was no one to judge her. So here she was, blasting semi bubbly kpop.

"Dreams, passions, I want to give them all to you. I want to make your wishes come true. Your goddess of fortune~!" She even knew the dance to this particular song. This was one of her current favourites, the lyrics really resonating with her. She wanted to sing these kinds of songs to her partner, but that was only a pipe dream. Taeyeon doubted her future partner would appreciate her serenading them with such a… such an un-alpha-like song.

"Tell me your wish!" As she danced, Taeyeon imagined herself in a girl group. That'd been another thing she'd wanted to be. She'd wanted to be in a girl group, sing and dance and look pretty, but that dream had been smashed to smithereens as well. Taeyeon didn't mind that too much, because she now knew that there was no way she would've been allowed to ever become a trainee at an entertainment company, considering alphas in girl groups were unheard of. But Taeyeon could dream. She imagined herself on stage with her favourite group, imagined dancing for her fans and smiling at their adoring screams. She imagined being dressed in a sparkly stage outfit and bumping hips with her members and smiling joyfully at them, feeling their love for her and them feeling her love for them. She imagined yelling at the crowd she loved them and then repeating it to her members, quietly but genuinely.

"Tell it only to me~" Taeyeon finished the chorus and just in time, the timer went off. Taeyeon continued to sing but paused in her dancing. She pulled the over mitts from her apron, opened the oven door and pulled the tray out. She laid the hot tray on the countertop before turning off the oven and then turning towards the entrance of the kitchen to go and put her apron away. She didn't need to wash if solely because of a few flour puffs, so it was good to go straight to her room. Just as she was passing the space between the kitchen and the hallway, she saw something in her peripheral.

"I want to become your luck…" She trailed off as she saw just what the thing was. A person. Judging by the scent, an alpha person. An alpha person as in Tiffany. Tiffany watching her with an odd look on her face. Taeyeon could hear the music play on, but all her senses were honed in on Tiffany. Taeyeon was paralyzed.

"Shit, Tae!" Taeyeon jumped at Tiffany loud screech. "You've got such a good voice oh my god!!!" Tiffany squealed with a big smile, seeming so happy with the knowledge. Taeyeon stared at her fellow alpha, dumbfounded.

"You're so talented! You've got pipes, girl! Such fine technique! I'm so proud!" Tiffany bounced to Taeyeon, wrapping herself around the other alpha, who was tenser than a steel pole. Taeyeon was so fucking confused.

"…What?" Taeyeon uttered quietly, looking at Tiffany with big eyes. Tiffany giggled at her expression, slowly coming down from her excited high.

"You're so good at singing!" Tiffany stated proudly. "And dancing too! Well, Hyoyeon is the best at dancing, but you're not at all bad!" Tiffany's voice was constantly above the needed range.

"But– but the song–" 

"Ohh, yea yea, it suits your tone perfectly! I would know, I'm in professor Virgil's class." Tiffany giggled one last time before brushing past Taeyeon and into the kitchen.

"Oh my gosh, Tae, you bake! Cookies are so– ouch! Hot!"

* * *

"Ride it, just lose control… Ride it, come touch my soul…" She hummed the lyrics, closed her eyes and swayed to the beat. Taeyeon wasn't in her dorm this time but in one of the various dance studios on campus. Back when she'd dreamed of being a girl group member, she'd also honed her skills on dancing and she'd gotten a bit homesick lately. So here she was. Dancing. She'd found an amazing dance cover of a song she'd been blasting for the longest time. She wanted to recreate that dance. She'd been going over the moves for a good hour before she decided it was time for her first run through.

"It's been about a month and twenty days... And we're going round and round jus playing silly games... Now you're saying, slow it down, not right now... Then ya wink at me and walk away." She knew the lyrics to the whole song pretty much, having listened to it for a good few weeks. Singing the lyrics as she rose from her squatting position sensually, swaying her hips proactively. Taeyeon was well aware the dance wasn't something an alpha like her was supposed to be recreating, but maybe America had changed her. She didn't feel scared, not when she knew she was alone in a studio, in a whole different country from her relatives and in an environment that wasn't nearly as violent when it came to the caste system. So Taeyeon dared to sway her hips, dared to accentuate femininity. She gained the courage to look into the mirror with hazy, seductive eyes. She confidently strutted, moved her body and felt so immensely good doing it. She followed the beat religiously, submitting herself to the music, the lyrics sweeping her away.

"I love it when you look at me that way... Now we're in-you order a Mohito at the bar... Ya re-apply lippy cos it came off on the glass..." She imagined her future mate. She wanted to dance for them. Wanted to hear them praise her and feel them love her. Taeyeon lost herself in the fantasy, the song opening her up.

"Ride it, ride, let me feel…" Taeyeon finished to song off to a sitting position on the ground, her knees drawn up, her arms behind her close together and her neck leaned back, exposing her throat. She kept her eyes closed as the instrumentals faded to silence, slowly coming down from her high. She rolled onto her stomach, exhausting beginning to weigh on her limbs. She panted on the floor and as tired as she was, immense satisfaction was swelling in her chest, making her smile widely.

"Well, well well…" Taeyeon looked up at the door in surprise. "I believe Taengie's been hiding something from us." Hyoyeon and Yuri stepped into the studio, both of them in dance gear. Taeyeon took a few to register what they'd insinuated, but once it clicked, crimson took over Taeyeon's features. She rested her head on the cool wooden flooring, not knowing how to feel. Ashamed? Afraid? Elated?

"Those were some mad moves, I gotta say." Yuri praised as she stepped into the room.

"Yea, I have to admit. But some of the moves were clumsy." Hyoyeon being the ever so precise one piped in. "Come on, let's go again." Hyoyeon took ahold of Taeyeon's arm and pulled her up, getting into position. Taeyeon was surprised her friends didn't even acknowledge that the dance was very inappropriate and even wanted to join in. Then again, she should stop being surprised at these things, considering this was Land of the Free, America.

"Tiffany, you too, come on!" Yuri hollered, setting her bag down and joining Hyoyeon and Taeyeon. Taeyeon hadn't even noticed Tiffany, but when she did, she saw that the fellow alpha had a weird look on her face. Her mouth was slightly open and she was breathing heavily, but when Taeyeon reached her eyes, she was truly startled at what she saw. Hazy and wild, hungry and dark, devouring Taeyeon. She shivered at the intensity, subconsciously baring her neck slightly.

"Tiffany, come on!" Yuri yelled again but didn't look her way as she was focused on the cover dance she and Hyoyeon were studying. Tiffany zoned back, but her eyes still looked darker than what Taeyeon was used to.

"Coming." Tiffany's voice was huskier and lower than normal and Taeyeon fought a shiver at her tone. Tiffany sounded dangerous and somehow seductive at the same time – very alluring. But Tiffany was an alpha, Taeyeon reminded herself, there was no way.

"I didn't think you'd be into this kinda music, Taeng."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Y'know, sex music–"

"Shut up, Yuri!"

* * *

"Even lovers need a holiday. Far away from each other…" Taeyeon had decided that fuck it, if she felt like singing, she would no matter the circumstance, because she'd end up getting caught anyway. "Hold me now… It's hard for me to say I'm sorry." Taeyeon was really getting into American music nowadays. She sang as she walked towards the Auditorium 3, the students going past her either not paying any mind to her quiet vocalizations or kindly smiling at her. Then again, this particular song wasn't exactly like the other two. It didn't have a sensual dance and wasn't particularly feminine, so Taeyeon didn't feel as apprehensive singing it. Regardless, it didn't matter.

"After all that we've been through. I will make it up to you." Taeyeon flinched only slightly when someone joined in on her singing. "I promise to~" They sang together and Taeyeon didn't have to look to know the person next to her was Sunny. They had the same class and both had experience in music. The difference between the two was quite drastic though, that being the time the two had gotten into it. While Sunny had been raised by rich lawyer parents and been thrust into all kinds of lessons, Taeyeon had always been alone in her passion and also really gotten into it during her teenage years.

"After all that's been said and done." Taeyeon sang the first lyric. "You're just a part of me I can't let go~" And Sunny finished up wonderfully. Sunny's voice was one of the best Taeyeon knew. While her little friend didn't do much vocal gymnastics or tricks, she did have a soulful tone that was very alluring to the ear. She could also produce excellent low notes.

"We should start doing gigs duo." Taeyeon giggled at the silly thought. Sunny responded with a chuckle of her own.

"I can hear the hum of the crowd." Sunny spoke in a mockingly theatrical voice, linking her arm to Taeyeon's. "On a serious note though, you're almost always singing, can I ask why?"

"Well, I guess I just like it…" Taeyeon thought for a while. "And I didn't get to sing much back in Korea." Sunny hummed an incredulous sound, turning to Taeyeon with furrowed brows.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, the kinda music I like isn't really alpha-appropriate…" Taeyeon trailed off uncertainly, unsure of Sunny's tense body.

"Hmph." Sunny turned to face the path in front of them. "Tiffany's got a tough wall to crack…" Sunny muttered under her breath, but Taeyeon caught in nonetheless. She didn't understand what the beta meant, so she just stayed mum in her confusion.

* * *

"Whenever those days come, you tell me how I precious I am~" Taeyeon was back to kpop, this time a bit more bubblegummy than the previous one. And because of just that, she was wearing headphones this time and only humming along. Then again, it'd be weird and rude to listen to music aloud in the campus café. She was bopping her head as she sat in her chair, typing away on her laptop. She had an assignment due tomorrow night and she was just applying the finishing touches, proofreading and such. Having gotten used to sharing her music, she didn't even wince when someone popped her earbud off and settled beside her. The stranger – Taeyeon assumed it was a friend of hers, but she wasn't 100% sure, smelled very nice, Taeyeon weirdly noted. She finished typing her sentence and just in time came to face Tiffany who was at that moment mouthing the lyrics to the chorus.

"You make me feel special~" Tiffany whispered to her, all smiley and happy and then turned to her cup of coffee. Taeyeon had forgotten her surroundings, the assignment, everything aside from Tiffany's perfect smile and how it made her feel mushy inside to witness it. Taeyeon turned her head back to her screen, mechanic and jerky with her movement. Lately, ever since the Ride It incident and Tiffany's bedroom eyes, Taeyeon had started paying a different kind of attention to Tiffany. Taeyeon tried arguing against her feelings. It was just that Tiffany was much more touchy-feely than what she was used to. _Yuri is just as touchy and yet she doesn't make your heartbeat pick up the pace. _Well, Tiffany was just pretty, nothing wrong with acknowledging it. _But do you get mesmerized at every attractive person you see? _Well, Tiffany just happened to have a nice scent that was throwing her off. _Then why doesn't anyone else's scent catch your interest anymore? _Fuck.

"As If I have lost meaning. I just sat there still~" The lyrics rang in Taeyeon's ears as she numbly fingered the keys of her laptop. An alpha. Of all the people she could be crushing on, it had to be Tiffany. A fellow alpha. Why couldn't Taeyeon just be a proper alpha for once? She felt utterly defeated. Why did she just have to be this… This bad?

"Hey, Taetae…" Taeyeon nodded her head idly in response to Tiffany's call, ignoring the flutter in her chest at the nickname. "I got your order for you. You've been here for so long you need a break." Tiffany gently removed the laptop from under Taeyeon's palms and placed it further from them. In front of her, Tiffany slid her signature order. Taeyeon fought the urge to preen at Tiffany's thoughtfulness, repeating _proper alpha proper alpha _in her head like a mantra.

"Taetae…"

"Hmm…"

"You listen to really nice music. I like your music."

"… Thank you." Bummer.


	31. [taeny.au] sheep in wolf's clothing pt. ıı (info 1)

Taeyeon was in biology, unable to focus on anything going on in the class. Yesterday was still stuck in her head. What the fuck even was that whole fiasco? Let's recap.

* * *

Eventually, after waiting for what felt like hours, Taeyeon heard footsteps. Tiffany seemed too preoccupied with rubbing herself on Taeyeon's shirt that she failed to notice anyone getting nearer. Taeyeon yelled for help loudly, forgetting Tiffany's fragile state of mind. Tiffany whimpered much like a puppy at Taeyeon's loud shout but was quickly soothed when Taeyeon cooed to her ear. The footsteps had gained new vigour and were thundering towards them. Taeyeon shouted the room number so that the person would find them quickly and thank all that is holy, finally, someone.

"What the fuck happened?" What a coincidence, Tiffany's roommate. No matter her indescribable relief and immense joy at being found, she kept her face serious, because this was a damn serious situation.

"A hunter attacked Tiffany," Taeyeon stated bluntly, only pausing momentarily at Jessica's growl – she was a wolf too. "I noticed the hunter's jacket and followed her here and uh… Here we are." Taeyeon's confidence began faltering at the end of her sentence as Jessica's glare was getting more and more intense.

"That doesn't answer even a half of this shit." Jessica's tone was ice cold. Taeyeon involuntarily shivered. Jessica pulled out a pair handcuffs and honestly, Taeyeon wasn't that surprised, knowing what kind of a woman Jessica was even from the little interaction they'd had. Taeyeon stared awkwardly as Jessica effortlessly hoisted the hunter to a sitting position by the wall. Tiffany was still nestled in her lap. Taeyeon was slowly coming back from the adrenaline rush. She was getting more and more conscious of Tiffany's very prominent penis pressing uncomfortably intimately to her stomach. Tiffany seemed blissfully unaware, seemingly serene. Well, that was before Jessica tried reaching for her.

Tiffany snapped at Jessica's hand, a mean growl reverberating from her. Jessica whimpered instinctually, submitting to Tiffany's dominance while Taeyeon watched helplessly. Shaking off her initial reaction, Jessica huffed frustratedly.

"Come on, Tiff, I know you're rutting, but we have to get you outta here." Jessica reached for Tiffany again, but this time Tiffany said something that made Jessica freeze in her tracks.

"Mine!"

* * *

Taeyeon was in the hallway, walking slowly and feeling hollow. She was just so damn confused. By the end of the day, Taeyeon had ended up alone in her dorm room while there was nothing but silence all around her. Jessica and Tiffany had moved to another location. Taeyeon had stayed up all night, mind hazed with worry, confusion and slight fear. If a hunter could get so easily undetected, how often did shit like this happen? Why had Tiffany been so clingy to her? Had it been more than just fear when she'd held onto Taeyeon? What if Taeyeon also had a target on her back for disrupting the assassination? Was it even an attempt at assassination? What the fuck?

In front of her trusty bench, Taeyeon sat down. She had her console with her that day, but she couldn't bring herself to pull it out. She sat there idly, tremendously tired.

"Hey." Taeyeon didn't react immediately. "Hey, Ms Kim Taeyeon." She looked up. Before her was standing a relatively young-looking man dressed in a sleek suit. Taeyeon sobered a bit from her drowsy state of mind and nodded at the man.

"I'm here to fetch you to Mr Daniel Hwang." At Taeyeon's blank look, the man elaborated. "Ms Tiffany's father." Oh. Tiffany's dad?

"Sure, I'll just–" Taeyeon paused. "Actually, no, I have classes to attend, perhaps we could reschedule." What if the man was a hunter in disguise?

"I'm afraid rescheduling won't be possible. If you are currently doubting my identity, I can assure I work for Mr Hwang." Taeyeon was about to ask how but shut her mouth when she saw the man's eyes shine an abnormal amber and cheekbones flutter with fur. This was partial half form. Needing no further convincing, Taeyeon followed the man to a vehicle just as sleek and black as the man's suit. She was pretty sure the windows were bulletproof.

"Ms Kim, I've been tasked with questioning you a bit. Is that alright with you?" Taeyeon doubted she actually had a choice.

"Go ahead." She'd be lying if she said she wasn't just a bit scared, but at least she'd be getting answers. Hopefully.

"How old are you?"

"I was born in March 1989."

"You go to the same school as Ms Hwang, is that correct? What are you studying?"

"Yes, we're in the same dorm. I'm looking to being a doctor."

"How do you…"

The questions were generic, simple, just basic info Taeyeon didn't really mind spilling. It wasn't long until they arrived in a forest area and it was even lesser of time before they came to a halt in front of a rustic, grand log cabin. The cabin was too large to be considered a cabin, but its style was very cabin-ish. A log mansion, Taeyeon observed. The man guided her wordlessly into the house and from there into an open space. It was a dancefloor, Taeyeon noted.

"Please take a seat where ever, I will notify Mr Hwang of your arrival." The sleek man took his leave and Taeyeon went to sit by a large window on one of the chairs scattered around the room. There was warm sunlight streaming in. There was a balcony outside. Looking around the whole space, she acknowledged the architecture was very beautiful. Idly musing about her surroundings, Taeyeon failed to note the much anticipated Mr Hwang walk into the room. She startled when he settled to a chair across from her. Mr Hwang didn't differ much from what Taeyeon expected him to be. A well-groomed middle-aged man with clean clothes and a face-shape similar to that of Tiffany's. Taeyeon had become very alert.

"Ms Kim Taeyeon." Mr Hwang extended his hand to Taeyeon. "I am Daniel Hwang." As if Taeyeon didn't know that.

"Nice to meet you, sir. I'm assuming I'm here because of what happened yesterday." Taeyeon spoke respectfully, not wanting to make such a powerful man angry. Mr Hwang clenched his teeth together.

"Yes." The man's eyes darkened a notch, but Taeyeon didn't feel afraid. "I invited you here to get your side of the story, as Tiffany was unable to fill some gaps. But you're here for something else too."

"What do you mean?" Taeyeon figured this had something to do with Tiffany's odd attachment to her, but nothing could have prepared Taeyeon for what Mr Hwang said next.

"Tiffany has chosen you as her mate."


	32. [taeny.au] sheep in wolf's clothing pt. ııı (info 1)

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"No, as in no. It can't be. I'm not a wolf, I literally cannot–"

"Oh, yes you can." Mr Hwang was clearly agitated, seeming almost as distressed as Taeyeon. "It doesn't happen often considering we spend most of our time amongst ourselves, but yes, nothing really prevents it from happening." Mr Hwang rubbed his hands over his face, his distaste for the entire situation furthering by the second.

"Just tell me what you saw and we'll go from there." Mr Hwang sighed defeatedly before opening his eyes and looking at Taeyeon tiredly.

"Well, uh, it was lunch period and I was at my usual spot when I saw the hunter." At Mr Hwang's probing look, Taeyeon elaborated. "The woman was wearing a jacket with a sown badge and I'm familiar with hunter brands." Taeyeon decided to ignore Mr Hwang's suspicious gaze and continued with the story. "I knew I couldn't just let her go without at least trying to do something, because I knew there were some wolves in our school so it couldn't have been a coincidence." Taeyeon took a deep breath. "I followed her to my dorm building. I heard her break into Tiffany and Jessica's room and without thinking I barged in. I disarmed and restrained the woman," Taeyeon noticed Mr Hwang's quizzical glance and elaborated once more. "My father is a retired police officer, he insisted I learned that kind of stuff. I knocked the woman out and then I wasn't quite sure what to do. Then Tiffany started crying and I thought that it was best to comfort her, considering, well, she was just attacked. But then she wouldn't let go and she only let go after Jessica spent a good amount of time trying to convince her." Taeyeon finished her story with an awkward smile, her previously confident and cool façade slipping off. Mr Hwang's gaze was penetrating Taeyeon the wrong way, she felt uneasy.

"Hmm…" Mr Hwang looked out of the window before closing his eyes against the sunshine. "Kim Taeyeon… I will admit I am very suspicious of you, knowing hunter badges, basic hand to hand combat and a reasonable amount of knowledge about our kind, you are very suspicious and your motives are doubtable." Taeyeon could feel her forehead moisten with the beginnings of cold sweat. "But, I must say, you don't seem, smell nor sound like a liar. I will put my trust on you this one time, but you break it you will face the consequences. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," Taeyeon answered hastily without really thinking.

"Good. Then, I will entrust Tiffany to you. Tiffany is very fond of you and wishes to court you, so you both have my blessing. The attacker will be handled by us. You don't need to worry, we will make sure to place you on the white-list and that no harm will come to you. Even if your relationship with Tiffany ends, you will remain under our protection. This is within reason, though, keep that in mind." Mr Hwang stood up from his chair and offered his hand to Taeyeon once again, a tight-lipped smile on his face.

"…What?"

* * *

And that was essentially what had happened. Taeyeon could understand Tiffany wanted to befriend her after she'd saved her life but to the extent of following her around and showering her with compliments and attention and quite literally courting her, Taeyeon had failed to fathom. Taeyeon was pretty much nothing compared to Tiffany. First of all, Tiffany was the daughter of a man who was powerful not only in the wolf community but also in human society. Tiffany Hwang had the world at her feet the moment she was born, but Taeyeon was sure that even if she didn't have that head start, Tiffany would've sprinted past her so effortlessly, Taeyeon wouldn't have even noticed. Tiffany was someone who could get anyone. She was someone who everyone wanted. Tiffany Hwang was someone who could do so much better than Kim Taeyeon.

"Taetae!" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. "I brought us lunch! I hope you like it!" Tiffany bounded to her trusty old bench, a cute wrapped lunchbox in her right hand and her designer purse in another. As confused and tremendously lost as Taeyeon was, she wasn't exactly opposed to having Tiffany pay much attention to her. So, Taeyeon smiled up at Tiffany as she stood over her, a pretty grin stretching across her flawless lips. Taeyeon patted the empty space beside her and turned to face Tiffany better once she was seated.

"I made kimbap and I asked for some of Jessi's mom's kimchi," Tiffany told as she unwrapped the box and took the lid off. The lunch was a simple, one but the fact that Tiffany had taken the time to make kimbap for them warmed her heart. So with a smile, Taeyeon dug through her backpack and eventually found her chopsticks. With a simple thank you, Taeyeon went for a roll of kimbap, very much aware of Tiffany's sharp eyes on her. Taeyeon could almost taste the other woman's nerves, seeing her all jittery. Taeyeon chewed on the roll and was pleasantly surprised. Last time she and Tiffany had lunch together, Tiffany had provided for her too and then she's had some completely handmade sandwiches. She'd even made the bread herself, which had been the problem. The bread hadn't had any salt and was quite tasteless. Taeyeon had eaten it without complaint, seeing Tiffany's apprehensive eyes light up with delight was much too precious to ruin. But the kimbap was very good. Having grown up in a home where her mother was a household tycoon had taught Taeyeon many things about cooking and other homely tasks. She could tell the beef was of extreme quality, seasoned in perfect balance with the egg. There was just enough radish to tickle her tastebuds and not take them over, the carrot was in fine stripes and was easy to chew, the rolls were wrapped firmly and… Such good homemade kimbap. Taeyeon moaned her satisfaction, throwing her head back. Not even finished with the one she was chewing, she reached for another.

With Taeyeon consuming the food like a vacuum – stemming a strong resemblance to her friend who's gracious title was "the culinary black hole" – she only halfway noticed Tiffany not even trying to get her portion. Taeyeon looked up at the other woman, her cheeks bulged out of having stuffed her face so vigorously. She was looking at Taeyeon with soft eyes, leaning against her hand that was perched on the back of the bench. Tiffany's look was so intimate that even a glance into it made Taeyeon blush. Her face steadily warming, Taeyeon swallowed thickly.

"You eat too…" She spoke in a meek tone, totally not used to being at the end of such a gaze. Tiffany laughed breathily, a smile gracing her features and twisting them into such a perfect curve that Taeyeon felt herself exhale pure admiration and affection. Tiffany Hwang was just so wonderful, Taeyeon was overwhelmed.

"You didn't eat breakfast this morning. Eat it all." Tiffany commanded in a light tone, but Taeyeon knew that when Tiffany gave a command – regardless of the tone – she was expected to follow it without question. Taeyeon felt tingles erupt on her skin.

"How did you…" And then she remembered. "Oh…" Taeyeon placed a tentative hand on her tummy, flushing a darker shade of red. Tiffany giggled and brushed her hand on Taeyeon's knee affectionately, not saying anything.

"But you have to eat too." Taeyeon was determined to get Tiffany to eat. "This is too delicious to miss and you've got a faster metabolism than me, you need it too." Taeyeon insisted stubbornly, refusing to back down. Tiffany looked at her with fond eyes. Despite the flush warming her ears, Taeyeon kept her eyes on Tiffany's.

"No," Tiffany stated firmly, not at all phased. Of course, Tiffany wouldn't falter at someone like Taeyeon. But Taeyeon would stay determined. Pouting, she thought for a moment. She saw Tiffany grin victoriously, thinking she'd gotten her way and just as Taeyeon felt the beginnings of irritation swell, a lightbulb went off.

"Hmm…" Taeyeon hummed a happy tune as she gathered kimchi onto a kimbap roll, scooping it neatly into her chopsticks. She lifted it up and put her hand under it and guided it towards Tiffany. She made a point to look at Tiffany pleadingly as she held up the mouthful for her. Tiffany's smile had fallen.

"I made it for you…" Taeyeon spoke shyly, exaggerating her demeanour, but she really did feel giddy doing this. "You'll eat it right?" Smiling gently and a hopeful glint in her eye, Taeyeon offered the kimbap. Tiffany leaned in and took the food into her mouth without breaking eye contact with Taeyeon, the soft look from earlier returning full force. Taeyeon pulled away, but Tiffany took hold of her wrist. She slid her slender fingers across Taeyeon's arm to finally grasp her hand in a tender hold. Taeyeon was sure she was crimson at this point. Tiffany smiled with her eyes for the rest of the date–

Date?


	33. [m][taeny.au] secret spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyeon has a mysterious aversion to being touched on her back tiffany happens to find out about.

Taeyeon was a perfectly normal person. She worked in an office, lived alone, had a normal amount of friends and honestly, she didn't feel she needed much more. She was perfectly fine being 100% ordinary. Well, maybe 95%, considering we're living in a heteronormative world and tiny little Taeyeon was gay as fuck, and also another thing that wasn't quite as… Supposedly mild, you could say. Taeyeon had an orgasm trigger on her back. On the same side as her heart, right by the 17th vertebra of her spine, there was an odd bundle of nerves, a misplaced erogenous zone. This had been discovered when she was seventeen and got into a car accident in which she injured her back. The thingy had shown up to her x-ray and thus, an investigation had transpired. It wasn't anything concerning, just a slight misplacement of cells, nothing threating to Taeyeon's health and thus, didn't really need to be removed. And so Taeyeon lived her life with an ultra-sensitive, secret little pseudo clitoris on her back.

"Hey, Taeng!" Taeyeon turned to face Yuri, her back against the printer – careful to not lean in too much. Then again, she was more conscious of where she leaned on or where she let people touch her, but honestly, she'd gotten so used to it that it was basically second nature.

"Yuri." At recognizing her friend, Taeyeon turned back to her task, knowing Yuri knew of her strong aversion to her back being touched. "What's it you need?" Taeyeon briefed through the papers, checking it over.

"Remember that partnership Mr Ymer's been talking about?" Yuri continued after hearing Taeyeon's confirmational hum. "They're sending the project team leader here in advance to get the process going and I'm supposed to show them around on lunch… The problem here is that I made plans–"

"With Jessica." Taeyeon sighed. "Fine, whatever. Buy my lunch tomorrow and we're even." As miffed as Taeyeon was to miss lunch – a new Chinese place had opened right across the street and the food there was a fucking wonder – she wasn't about to sabotage her friend's date. Yuri and Jessica started dating a month ago, so missed dates wouldn't do any good to the new bloom.

"You're a lifesaver!" Yuri bounced into Taeyeon's arms, wrapping herself around Taeyeon's tiny shoulders. Taeyeon grunted but hugged back.

"Yea yea, just go, you overgrown puppy." Taeyeon pushed Yuri away from her after a second's embrace, feigning being disgruntled. Taeyeon didn't bother hiding her smile as she walked towards one of her coworker's desks to go over the report the just printed. She heard Yuri holler behind her, praising her kind deed in an overly dramatic, but very Yuri-like gesture.

* * *

"… And here we have the cafeteria." Taeyeon was almost done presenting the building to Tiffany, the partnering company's team leader. "Now that we've gone over the most important spaces, let's head to the top floor to greet the president. After meeting with Mr Ymir, you'll be able to start working." Taeyeon kept up a polite smile as she spoke, wanting the other woman to feel welcome.

"Thank you, Ms Kim, I appreciate the tour." Taeyeon had to admit Tiffany was damn pretty. Pretty face, pretty eyes, pretty smile, pretty pretty pretty. Taeyeon smiled a bit more genuinely as she directed them to the elevators. Lunch was nearing its end, so the place was pretty crowded. Usually, Taeyeon would return with at least two of her friends after eating, so she had a barrier of sorts, but now she was with a stranger and it was only a mere chance she could lean on the wall. It was doubtful someone would touch her in such a specific spot, so she was just worrying over nothing. The pair waited for a while before they could get in.

Just as she'd predicted, Taeyeon didn't get to lean against a wall. Tiffany was standing behind her and all around them were strangers. They were going to the top floor and as the building had a fair amount of floors, it'd take a while for them to get there. As they went further and even more people began stuffing themselves into the already packed elevator, Taeyeon found herself surprisingly okay with the situation. Well, that was until Tiffany managed to poke her nicely manicured finger right into Taeyeon's… Secret spot. Taeyeon jumped the feeling, pleasure strumming her nerves. Taeyeon bit her lip to stifle a gasp. Her first instinct was to pull away, but stepping into contact with either Mr Gyuri's overpowering cologne or Mr Henderson's ultra-masculine sweaty armpits was not at all appealing to Taeyeon. What if she turned around? No, then she'd for sure make it awkward, facing Tiffany so close would be weird and unprofessional. Maybe she could bear it for a few minutes?

The elevator stopped at another floor and some dumbass just had to try and shove themselves in. It didn't matter if they were late to an important meeting, this was absolute fucking– Taeyeon nearly moaned. The new body had caused Tiffany to press even closer, making her knuckle press right into the special spot, applying constant pressure. Taeyeon felt liquid pooling in her tummy and she regretfully accepted her faith. She was going to cum in this elevator.

Tiffany's knuckles rubbed the spot in a way that Taeyeon could've sworn was intentional. Taeyeon didn't have the courage nor the will to say anything in fear of creeping out the other woman and alerting the other passengers. Quietly, she let the woman play her like a violin. Taeyeon closed her eyes and lowered her head, a few blonde strands falling down from her bun. Her knees– her whole body was trembling and she fought to keep her breathing steady as to not alarm any of the elevator's other occupants. After a few floors, the people started lessening and Taeyeon had some space to breathe. She tried stepping away, but Tiffany didn't let her go far. Much too drunk off of the sensations provided for her, Taeyeon failed to comprehend anything. Especially when it seemed that Tiffany had started being more direct and vigorous with her movements. Taeyeon knew her face was a flushed crimson colour, her knuckles white as she gripped the handles and her back arched beyond normal. Her eyes rolled back and her thighs clenched together. Letting out a blissed out breath, Taeyeon slumped against the wall as mellow, pleasurable waves washed up against her. The back of her eyelids was swept into a pure white as an orgasm shook her to her very core. She wasn't aware of her surroundings, all she could feel was the sensations making her nerves purr.

"Let's go, Ms Kim." Taeyeon heard an echo in her head. "Ms Kim!" The voice was louder and Taeyeon opened her eyes, the last droplets of her orgasm making her body shiver. Subconsciously, she started walking forward.

"Are you alright, Ms Kim?" While still not a hundred per cent sobered up, Taeyeon recognized the voice as Tiffany's. And at that, Taeyeon's vision cleared in a mere snap. Horrification deeply set in her bones and mortification making the blood drain from her face, Taeyeon's spine locked as she went to briskly walk ahead of Tiffany. She led the two of them to Mr Ymer's office, stumbling a bit as her legs still felt numb in her heels. While Taeyeon chanted insults and curses at herself internally, Tiffany could only smirk victoriously. _I'll beat you this time, Kim Taeyeon._


	34. [taeny.au] purity of love – preview

Kim Taeyeon was a fairy. A literal, living fairy. No, not like Tinker Bell– though, there were some similarities, but they differed greatly nonetheless. Taeyeon had naturally blonde hair – as did most south-eastern fae – and pointed ears, but she was not the size of someone's palm. There were fairies bigger than average human men. Taeyeon was just an individual who – unfortunately, in her opinion – happened to be tiny. She did not have wings, because she wasn't of the avian fae, but she did have magic. Magic that helped her take care of the earth, which was her purpose as a Gaia.

Now, the fae didn't have a particularly unfair position in society, their rights were the same as of the humans'. The only problem here was that society had these grand false expectations of her kind. Not many faes entered the human realm before they reached adulthood – which was a few hundred human years – so Taeyeon was an anomaly among her peers. She was a fairy in college. A college filled with frat boys who catcalled her Tinker Bell and girls who envied her looks. Fairies were of the more delicate fae and as she went to school in South-Korea, her looks met the beauty standard quite nicely. She was mostly flattered at the compliments she got, but some times it sounded condescending. They called her beauty "magical" in a weird tone.

Being the <s>antisocial</s> introverted person she was, Taeyeon didn't go out much. She liked to stay in her fae specialized dorm room and take care of her tiny garden in silence. She liked silence. Which brought us to Stephanie Hwang Miyoung – a bulldozer. A huge threat to Taeyeon's sacred silence.

Miyoung – or Tiffany as she preferred to be called, had a megaphone lodged in her throat for sure, Taeyeon thought. The uni's dormitories had become full due to a miscalculation and students had to be moved to the private living sections. Which included the fae specialized apartments. So, Taeyeon had a roommate now. And as you might've guessed, the ever so loud and borderline obnoxious Tiffany Hwang had been transferred to her solitary. Odio, Taeyeon chanted in her mind. Translated from the language of the fae: _FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK._


	35. [taeny.au] melody of the lonely pt. ııı

"This is a course on songwriting," Taeyeon spoke to her class in a flat tone. "We'll observe, analyze and evaluate lyrics. After gaining a basic understanding of the structural basis and the overall framework of writing lyrics, we'll get to writing them and perhaps even fitting them into songs." Taeyeon knew of the students' opinion of her, she knew she was considered cold and scary. It didn't really bother her, she wasn't there to be cared for.

"Questions?" She swept her eyes across the room. She saw a dainty girl raise her hand hesitantly, looking nervous. Taeyeon kept her eyes on her and eventually the pipsqueak gained the courage.

"Wasn't– wasn't this supposed to be Mr Finnigan's cla– class?" The air got so thick Taeyeon could almost taste the weight of it on her tongue. The students looked horrified.

"Yes, initially, he was supposed to be teaching this class. Fortunately, he was fired before classes could start." Taeyeon spoke nonchalantly, uncaring of the student's appalled faces.

* * *

"Professor Kim" A voice called from behind her. Taeyeon turned and looked at the culprit expectantly. She hummed as she recognized the student as one of her's and turned completely toward them to hear what they had to say.

"I, uh, I was– was wondering if it'd be alright if I joined you in the library today?" The girl was the same one who'd asked the question on the first class of the semester. Then, it'd been fall. Now, it was January. Taeyeon furrowed her brows at the question and the girl seemed to realize how odd her request sounded.

"I mean– I mean you really don't have to, it's just um, there's this– this guy following and he doesn't back off if it's my friends and I– I really need to study in the lib– library today– I—" Im Yoona, was the girl's name, Taeyeon remembered. She turned around and started walking towards the library. She did most of her work there, as the classrooms felt stuffy.

"C'mon," Taeyeon called when she saw that Yoona wasn't following her. "Hurry up." She spat almost too harshly, but Yoona didn't seem phased, the opposite actually. Like an overgrown puppy, she bounded next to Taeyeon.

* * *

"Hey, prof" Taeyeon almost bristled at the disrespect but reluctantly softened when she saw that it was Yoona. "Can I have a word?" Yoona's usually excited manner was a calmer, more serious one. Taeyeon's interest was immediately piqued. She nodded idly and went to walk beside the taller girl. Taeyeon was sure she'd gotten even taller since freshman year, the now grad student half a head taller than her professor. The height difference miffed Taeyeon. The student-teacher duo stopped walking once they reached the doors of the library. They didn't go inside for reason's unknown.

"Remember the first time we sat in the library together?" Yoona asked strangely, startling Taeyeon a bit. Was she confessing her feelings? Despite the confusion, Taeyeon nodded her head. She did remember. They'd been awkward and fidgety, but as the weeks passed and they sat together through the seasons. They'd sat together when Yoona's mother came back bearing only more misery. They'd sat together when Yoona's life was crumbling before he eyes. They'd sat together when Taeyeon cried silent tears on her birthday. Taeyeon doubted she could ever forget the first time as it had been the start to something so important.

"I do too." Yoona giggled happily. Taeyeon noted that the sound wasn't as fragile as it had been years before. Yoona was such a strong girl now.

"But, I came here to talk to you about something serious." Despite having steeled her expression, the glint in the young girl's eyes never wavered. "The letter of recommendation you gave me confirmed my employment at Hwang Enterprises." 

* * *

  
  



	36. [taeny.au] vicious more like precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which tiffany gets tired of jessica boasting about her kitten of a panther hybrid and retaliates by adopting an apex predator of her own.

Tiffany was sure this was a mistake. Adopting a grumpy big cat hybrid didn't seem like such a good idea anymore. Jessica had made the whole thing seem so fluffy. But she'd been wrong. So wrong. Just because Yuri was a sweetheart and didn't differ much from a tabby aside from the obvious size difference didn't mean that all the other undomesticated felines would be the same. Tiffany had realized that the moment Taeyeon was delivered to her.

Sitting on the opposite sides of the couch, while Tiffany worked on her laptop, Taeyeon lounged. She was on her stomach with her striped tail swishing in the air above her. Oh, yes, striped. Taeyeon was a tiger. Tiffany's unfortunate fantasies of obese tigers had been shattered the moment Taeyeon snarled at her. Tiffany had almost pissed her pants, but luckily only her eyes had spilt liquid. The hybrid had previously been alone in her room but had now joined Tiffany in the living room for reasons unknown. Tiffany glanced at the feline briefly. She took a deep breath and settled into the silence. Tiffany had learned that if Taeyeon wanted to talk, she would initiate it herself and didn't much like it when Tiffany tried conversing with her. So she shut her mouth and kept from blabbering out of nervousness. With another exhale, she went back to writing her email.

It was midday and Tiffany was almost done with her diligent reply when she saw Taeyeon moving in her peripheral. It was a nice summer day and Tiffany was planning on hopping into the pool. Taking this into account, the forthcoming interaction should've gone smoother.

"I'm hot," Taeyeon stated boldly, having scooted closer to Tiffany. Tiffany was so startled at the close proximity of the hybrid – who was unnecessarily attractive and thus, a very disorienting sight.

"Yes, you are." Without really thinking it through, Tiffany replied. She stared into the hybrid's eyes, unfazed as she had not processed what she'd said. Slowly, but steadily, she began looking back on her words and just as she realized, she also noticed something else. Taeyeon was frozen in place. Tiger hybrids usually had some discolouration on some of their body parts, pseudo stripes, they were called. Taeyeon had tiny more tan areas on her face, and Tiffany had to admit they looked stunning on the girl, but even more so now when the usually pale skin was painted a lovely pink hue. Tiffany noted that Taeyeon's human ears were glowing a bright crimson.

"Dumbass!" And just as she'd come, she'd left. In one breeze and with agility Tiffany could only admire, Taeyeon had leapt from the couch, away into the hallway. So.

* * *

It was another hot summer day and Tiffany was on her yard, bathing in the sun. She'd worn killer bikinis, slathered herself in various oils and set up the timer to get the most even tan. She was going to make her fresh, hot summer body shimmer like honey in the sun. Tiffany was determined to be the epitome beach babe.

She breathed a happy sigh, content in the warm weather. She'd been out for quite a long time. Tiffany got up from her sunbed and grabbed her sunhat from the small table beside the chair. She stood up and examined her surroundings. Her pool was calling to her, the cool water seeming beyond refreshing, the foliage in her yard casting calm shadows in the green grass. Everything was just right. Tiffany moved her inspection to her body. She'd gotten a healthy tan, her skin glistening with sweat and oils alike, the black bikini bringing out her honey skin tone and not to mention her shapely curves. Tiffany felt confident, to say the least.

Maybe that was why Taeyeon's predatory gaze from the house didn't make her tremble like it previously did. Or perhaps it was that she'd gotten used to the steely looks she received. Tiffany had discovered in the weeks that Taeyeon had spent with her, that Taeyeon wasn't all that bad. Not bad at all, actually. As cliche as it sounded, Taeyeon was simply misunderstood. After making a more thorough research about tigers and tiger hybrids, Tiffany had discovered that tigers were solitary creatures and that tigers didn't shy from water. The previous aggression could just be that Taeyeon felt Tiffany was threatening her space and disturbing her peace. Tiffany had learned to be patient with the big cat.

"Taeyeon, come take a dip!" Tiffany hollered at her, waving her over. She set her sunglasses on the table along with her sun hat and without waiting for the other to join her, jumped into the pool. Tiffany dove into the exhilarating water and immediately felt her skin cool. As she emerged and opened her eyes, Tiffany saw that Taeyeon had joined her in the yard. She was watching Tiffany, the lack of expression now normal, but even in the short span of time Tiffany had spent with Taeyeon, she knew her cues. Taeyeon was curious, intrigued and maybe a little agitated, based on the twitchy swishing of her tail. Tiffany smiled reassuringly at the feline, hoping to coax her into the pool.

"It's a hot day out, Tae. Dive in!" Tiffany encouraged as she floated in the water, relishing. A tiny frown took over her cute face as she contemplated her options, but eventually, the hybrid just dipped her feet into the water. She looked to Tiffany with a victorious smirk, thinking she was so smug. Taeyeon hadn't been very playful since they'd started their relationship, but this was a welcome change. Tiffany returned Taeyeon's pompous expression with one of her own. Feigning nonchalance, Tiffany swam towards Taeyeon, looking up into her eyes from below half-lidded eyes and mouth stretched into a suggesting smirk. As she approached, Tiffany saw Taeyeon tensing and shuffling, the victory seeping away from her eyes. Soon Tiffany was almost pressed to Taeyeon's calves, her head tilted up entirely. She laid her hands lightly on the feline's legs and smiled wider when she felt her shiver under her.

"Tae…" Tiffany began slow, now stroking up Taeyeon's calf. "Won't you, please…" Tiffany sprang up, having slid her hands to Taeyeon's thigs. She supported herself on the other girl and simultaneously felt the toned muscles under her hands. Taeyeon wasn't exactly built, but the tiger in her gave her some extra muscle mass, so she was by no means weak. Tiffany squeezed the flesh teasingly when she saw Taeyeon's ears flare again.

"Won't you please join me?" Tiffany spoke barely above a whisper and despite the words not bearing a double meaning, she spoke so lowly it almost made them seem so. Tiffany saw Taeyeon gulp and heard it too. She fought not to coo when she saw the ears perched on Taeyeon's head twitch and fumble and eventually press down to Taeyeon's blonde head of hair. She giggled quietly when Taeyeon tried to stutter out a response. A fierce tiger, totally.


	37. [taeny.au] flower crown pt. finale

Taeyeon had never felt happier**. **Even if she did live in a home for those with severed soulbonds and had to be watched over for practically 24/7, she was beyond happy – overjoyed. She could die in this feeling.Making flower crowns with Tiffany in a quiet meadow filled to the brim with colourful wildflowers. The two middle-aged women sat on their creaking knees in the tall grass and although their backs ached and hips protested, they still smiled like they’d just discovered love. But, as happy as Taeyeon was, there was a tiny melancholy in the back of her mind. She’d always look back at the day she and Tiffany met. Each and every time, she’d feel such complicated regret that not even herself could comprehend it. Taeyeon felt that no matter how beautiful the flowers on Tiffany’s head were, the harm they’d caused was measurable to that of a bothersome pest. And it didn’t matter how good things werenow – to be honest, not even now were things okay – she’d still taken a part of Tiffany’s life without her consent. Taeyeon hated herself for being so cruel to a person who she hoped nothing but joy for. She hated herself for existing in Tiffany’s life. Things had been so much easier without her. Easier for Joohyun. Nickhun. Herself.

“Taetae?” Taeyeon looked up at the other woman from her braiding of the flower stems. Tiffany was finished with her own row of flowers and was holding it up proudly, a smile just as gorgeous as the flowers. Thoughts of regret vanished from her mind the moment Tiffany’s eyes crinkled into the trademark crescents. Taeyeon felt that this was true love.

“How do you finish it again?” Tiffany asked sheepishly as she handed Taeyeon the braided crown. Taeyeon took the piece with a giggle, amused at Tiffany’s lapse of memory. She tied the ends together and handed the crown back to Tiffany. Tiffany didn’t hold onto the finished product for long before she’d plopped it right onto Taeyeon’s head. Taeyeon felt a fluttering sensation on her scalp and she knew for a fact it was the remnants of her crown acting up. The phenomenon was one particular for the soulbond she and Tiffany shared. The soul flowers could intertwine themselves with real flowers if the bond was developed enough and if the intertwining did happen, it would serve to strengthen the crown’s physical condition. This was a perk in itself, as the physical condition of the flowers reflected onto the soulbond. Taeyeon had learned all this in the several years she’d spent in the hospital. Then again, another less complicated indication as to what her tiny little excuse of a crown had tried to do was the gentle quiver of Tiffany’s lips.

“Don’t cry, Fany-ah…” As beautiful as Tiffany looked with crystals shining in her eyes, Taeyeon hated seeing her cry. Taeyeon delicately reached for Tiffany’s hand, still unsure if she was permitted to touch. When Tiffany didn’t flinch or pull away, Taeyeon got braver and took hold of her wrist and shuffled closer to the other woman, pressing herself to her shoulder. Taeyeon pressed her trembling lips to the pale skin, greedily seeking the warmth seeping from Tiffany and at the same time trying to comfort her sobs. Tiffany clutched onto Taeyeon’s dress as sorrow pierced through her, the sound broken and her words imperceptible. But Taeyeon knew what she was repeating.

“There’s nothing to forgive…” Taeyeon spoke quietly, but her words held weight unlike any shout. Taeyeon silently begged for Tiffany to be able to forgive herself.

“Taetae…” Tiffany’s hand trembled as did her whole body, guilt crushing her beneath its weight. She felt so horrible and bad and mean and something and everything she didn’t ever want to be. Tiffany hated what she’d done to Taeyeon, hated she’d made such a beautiful soul suffer so much and endure such agony for so long that she was unable to see a fault in it. Tiffany’s chest ached with guilt. She felt as if her lungs were collapsing, as if her ribcage was closing in on itself.

Maybe it was all futile. It didn’t matter what they felt, because no matter what, at least one of them would lose themselves in one way or another. One would experience premature death and one would face the wrath of millions. Two beautiful souls ruined beyond repair, their core mangled and unrecognizable in a way that only the both of them could understand. Understand and find beautiful. They were connected in a way that was more than just love and more than sheer hate. They were bound to find each other; doomed from the beginning.


	38. [wenrene.au] that fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joohyun is both jealous and sexually frustrated.

Bae Joohyun was a woman with a purpose. She was determined to breeze through college, earn her degrees and then work her ass off and earn well-deserved coin, which she could then spend on her loved ones. Put that way, it sounded relatively easy. Not exactly easy, but she'd get through. Right?  
Well, she was getting through – just barely. Her grades were up to par with the best of them, but the price of such success was higher than she'd prepared to pay. Day in day out she studied, studied and studied some more. Homework, assignments, tests, evaluations…

"I made some tea, unnie." While Joohyun studied her ass off, Son Fucking Seungwan was living her life blissfully. One word to describe Seungwan would be chill. That fucker.

"Thanks," Joohyun replied dryly, not voicing her inner turmoil. She didn't harbour a direct distaste for Seungwan as an individual, but she'd be lying if what the other girl stood for didn't irk her. The ideology of "living life in the moment" was a heap of bullshit and Seungwan was a dumbass if she thought otherwise.

"Is that the biochem assignment?" Seungwan peeked over Joohyun's shoulder and Joohyun remained stone faces as if Seungwan's pleasant fragrance wasn't making her toes curl. "I already turned that one in. Good luck!" And that was the real reason why Joohyun found Seungwan so utterly infuriating. She was living Joohyun's dream. Breezing through college with no problems what so ever. Seungwan was the professors' favourite, musically and academically gifted and not to mention an absolute pro at time & workload management. And it wasn't like Joohyun could hate Seungwan for being effortlessly as good as herself – or maybe even better – when the girl was the most humble person she'd met. That fucker, indeed.


	39. [taeny.au] ungnyeo pt. ı

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taeyeon is a monster of a boss and tiffany as her personal assistant has a front-row seat to her furious tendencies. how could a family curse possibly shift their dynamic?

Tiffany was in big trouble. She was late for work. It was already two minutes over 10 am when she'd gotten to the building, which was very bad when your boss was as strict as Kim Taeyeon and had an eagle's eye when it came to punctuality. So Tiffany was panicking. As Ms Kim's diligent PA, she was expected to represent her boss in the most appealing light. Frantically buttoning up her blouse, tucking it in her skirt, then adjusting her stockings and tying her hair up to a fairly decent looking bun, Tiffany stepped out of the elevator looking as poised as she could. As if she hadn't just seconds ago been panting like a wild animal and squealing out of sheer fright in her car. After setting her purse on the ground next to her feet, Tiffany pulled out her laptop and hastily got to work. She'd gone over Taeyeon's schedule yesterday, so she knew her boss was currently having a check-up discussion with one of their partners.

Sighing heavily, Tiffany rested a hand over her heart. That was fucking terrifying.

"Ms Hwang." Tiffany barely refrained from jumping.

"Yes, Ms Kim?" She responded in a voice as steady as she could.

"Step into my office." Taeyeon turned her back to Tiffany's desk and marched back into the office, deliberately leaving the door open. She'd spoken too early.

Tiffany followed her boss meekly, head bowed shamefully and feet dragging pathetically. She closed the door behind her and then walked further into her boss's behemoth office. Seriously, for such a tiny woman, Taeyeon sure liked her rooms spacious.

"Ms Hwang." Taeyeon was now seated in her big leather chair, before a wall of glass and behind a sleek mahogany desk. "You were late today," Taeyeon stated bluntly, but not reprimanding. Taeyeon's calm demeanour only served to agitate Tiffany further.

"Yes, I was late for which I am very sorry, Ms Kim, I–" Taeyeon cut her off with a tiny movement of her hand. Tiffany had learned the tiny woman's cues over the years as she worked very closely with her. Of course, she did, she was Kim Taeyeon's PA.

"I'll disregard it this once since I have very serious matters to discuss with you." Taeyeon leaned her elbows on the desk, leaning forward. "Have a seat Ms Hwang. I should probably call you Tiffany at this point." Tiffany was as confused as she was relieved she got to keep her job.

"This is a marriage proposal. Tiffany Hwang Miyoung, I ask you to be my wife." What a plot twist.


	40. [taeny.au] show me real love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fate finds intriguing ways to pick on us.

New to Korea, Tiffany Hwang dreaded starting high school. She was prey among predators. Her status as freshman lacking an understanding of the language, a mom and the general cultural perception was bound to gravitate her towards doom. Then again, Kim Taeyeon didn't really care for what she lacked, but for what she had, could have and would have.

Kim Taeyeon was Tiffany’s knight in shining armour. Sure, the midget was barely 160cm, the school uniform too big on her, but still. She was an angel, an angel with her hair pulled to nerdy double braids on the back of her neck and glasses magnifying her already big eyes. She was an angel in her own right. Tiffany's very own angel. Taeyeon was there always when Tiffany needed her, stuck to her side like glue with no intention of detaching anytime soon.

Well, that had been the case. Taeyeon had stuck to her for the entirety of high school, had been there every step of the way. The problem here was that Tiffany had failed to reciprocate. In the wonderful feeling of being cared for and loved, she'd forgotten everyone aside from herself – her feelings. Tiffany hated how selfish she'd been. Not only were her morals aggressively protesting her past actions, but in her arrogance, she'd lost her angel. In sophomore year, Tiffany had joined an entertainment agency and as was expected, her life began revolving around training. She'd learned to dance, to smile the right way, sing without sounding breathless and to fake it till she made it. Her life became training and more training, hours seeping away in various studios and rooms. At times Tiffany had felt she was losing herself to the stream, like she was just another cog in the machine. But Taeyeon had been there. Tiffany had relied on her so much her tiny little shoulders slumped and skinny arms strained. Regret was deeply rooted in Tiffany's heart. She wished she could've been better.

“As always, you have the longest stage time.”

“Sunbaenim! Your stage was so awesome!”

“Is– is that actually her? Hwang Tiffany?”

So this is how she’s turned out. The previously blubbering foreign teenager had now bloomed into a full-fledged woman. Gone were the stuttering and mispronunciation, the feeling of her tongue being too big for her mouth. Now, she was known as a liberal person who spoke well and loud of her beliefs. Polished into a fine specimen of an idol by instructors, producers, teachers, all kinds of different adults. Her posture wasn’t hunched, her teeth weren’t wrapped in metal and her movements had grown out of their awkwardness. But with her immense growth from the ugly duckling to the breathtaking swan, she'd lost something crucial. Her angel, Kim Taeyeon no longer clung to her side, didn't hiss in her ear any encouraging "Fany-ah!"'s. She'd failed to take care of her precious angel, neglected her fragile heart and driven her away. As much as Tiffany had grown, she didn't see any point in feeling proud when the one person she credited for her change to was no longer in her life.

"Thank you for your hard work!" Tiffany bowed to the people of her dressing room, receiving pacified smiles in return. Just a few moments ago she'd listened to the stylist unnies complain about impolite rookies, too loud to not be heard. She felt that people like them were very simple in their core. Unable to think deeper than the surface.

"Oppa, unnie, I'll text you once I'm home," Tiffany informed both her managers before she pulled her facemask to cover her mouth and nose. She had yet to remove the over-the-top eye makeup and her hair was still meticulously styled, so she doubted the mask would work to conceal her identity. She was much too tired to dwell on it though. Walking the quiet, almost sterile hallways of the building towards the back entrance her sleek heels clicked on the hard flooring. The white light made the sequin of her dress shimmer. Latex thigh-high stiletto heels and a rainbow dress covered by a ratty, over-sized grey hoodie – what a trendsetter, Tiffany mused sarcastically as she reached the thick metal door. It creaked open with little struggle. As she strutted down the dimly lit alleyway, she dug through her designer purse for her car keys.

With a distinct beeping sound, Tiffany unlocked her car and stepped in. Sitting there, alone in her car, the silence slowly getting filled with the pitter-patter of rain, Tiffany realized she was – what even was she? She sat there in dramatic makeup, expensive clothes and even more expensive accessories in a car worth a fortune. She was sitting in her wealth, but she didn't feel successful – not at all. What was she? Lonely? Miserable? Depressed? Truth be told, she neither had nor wanted answers. So with a sigh, she pushed the keys into the hole and turned the car on, figuring it was just one of those nights. As if one wasn't already the hundredth. 

Feeling as if her life was becoming a cycle – as if there was no real substance, Tiffany impulsively pulled up to a tiny convenience store near her apartment building. The parking spaces next to the store were nearly empty, aside from one lone moped. The rain was only light drizzle, so she didn't bother digging out her umbrella before she exited. Crossing the street, Tiffany walked into the store. As she'd before noted, the place was tiny, so it didn't take long for her to find banana milk and the specific ramyeon brand she wanted. She remembered sneaking away at night with Taeyeon to buy this junk. Tiffany had been given a strict curfew by the agency, but back then she hadn't cared for rules that much. Tiffany let herself feel the nostalgia, happy to bask in the sweet memories, not caring for the stinging guilt pricking at her skin. She could clearly remember the giddy grin pulling on her lips when her instructors scolded her for having a puffy face the next day. Tiffany felt a bit less jaded reminiscing.

"Would you like a bag?" The cashier sounded exhausted. Tiffany could understand that the graveyard shift was a tough battle, so the impolite tone didn't bother her. She looked up at the mystery person supportively, not really caring if they recognized her. The girl was tiny, swamped by the employee identifying vest. She was wearing an old tee, reminding Tiffany of one of Taeyeon's sleep shirts. The girl's face was as tiny as her body. Now that she thought about it, the girl was scarily skinny. Her cheeks were sunken, skin even paler than was Korean beauty standards required. Eyes void and black, not seeming to realize she was looking Korea's pop princess in the eye.

"I wonder where they're now…" Tiffany mumbled to herself as she dug through her wallet for cash.

"Huh?" The cashier let out a half-hearted confused sound.

"The band. On your shirt." Tiffany smiled at the girl again, this time allowing her teeth to show.

"Oh. I heard they disbanded. One became a soloist, I think, but he didn't do very well…" Tiffany wished she could be surprised. The girl looked a bit brighter now, engaged.

"Hmm…" Tiffany hummed as she gathered her stuff. "I think one of them could have started working behind the scenes. I've seen a similar looking guy in my sets. Maybe Bo… Kwang? Gyang?" Tiffany inquired out loud.

"The drummer was Bo Fang." The cashier smiled mirthfully, chuckling lightly. Tiffany noted a cute dimple in the corner of the girl's chin. Charming, she pondered offhand, almost as charming as Taeyeon's had been.

"Bo Fang? Oh! I completely forgot! They had that weird theme!" Tiffany burst out happily, elated to have someone to talk to after such a long time. It wasn't as if Tiffany didn't have friends and genuine loved ones – her chosen family was very dear to her – but this cash girl bore such a great resemblance to her Taeyeon she couldn't help but relish in it.

"Yea yea! Bo Fang, Yeong Teeth, Min Claw and Hyun Talon!" The girl chortled along with the celebrity, the differences in their status dissipating and the setting laying forgotten. "I remember back in high school my friend and I were such groupies of them." Tiffany giggled at the cashier's story, nodding along. Taeyeon and Tiffany had also been bordering on groupie status back in their prime.

"We used to go to all their gigs and even became familiar with some of the members. We also made signs together. They read "Hwang-Kim Support Group" and gosh, now that I remember that was so embarrassing."

"… Taeyeon Kim?" It couldn't be.

"That's me."

**Author's Note:**

> KEY  
–  
updates may happen within a chapter. an update may not be a new physical chapter but could be edited into an already published physical chapter.  
a new chapter may also be published in between chapters, so the highest in number chapter may not be the most recent one.  
both of these scenarios will be notified of in the author's thoughts messages.  
–  
chapter title format  
[pairing.au/canon] title (info x)  
ex.  
[taeny.au] sheep in wolf’s clothing (info 1)  
–  
breakdown  
[M] = includes sex or other sexual activity  
[TW] = includes descriptions of crimes, unethical happenings or other such like wrong doings  
[oc] = original character  
[au] = alternate universe  
(r) = route  
[taeny] = taeyeon x tiffany  
(insp) = inspiration, a longer chapter may base on this. chapter will be deleted at a later time.  
[taengsic] = taeyeon x jessica  
(sequel) = storylines are only vaguely crossing. includes chapter number.  
[omegaverse] = a/b/o dynamics, may or may not happen in au or canon  
[drabble] = extremely short  
[tbc] = to be continued, chapter is unfinished  
(gb) = genderbender  
(info) = basic info on the alternate universe on another page corresponds to the number ex. info 1  
(sub!pair) = a pairing tham may appear but is not the focus ex. [taeny] title (sub!taengsic)  
(tw) = chapter may include mild mentions/descriptions of violence, light gore and/or other similar things.  
–


End file.
